The Trio and the Order of the Phoenix
by Obsessed With 52
Summary: Part 3 of the Trio Series. Voldemort has returned and Dumbledore has reformed the Order. After a summer living in a dreary safe house, our trio return to school. Dark forces outside the castle plot Harry's downfall, but unfortunately the new DADA teacher has her own agenda. Can the trio boot her out on her backside before she takes over? I don't own Harry Potter. R/Hr.
1. Dealing with the Dursleys

Chapter One: Dealing with the Dursleys

Sirius and Harry had just left King's Cross. Harry was sitting shotgun as Sirius drove them to Privet Drive.

'Sirius, what's the plan?' asked Harry.

'Well, Pup, we're going to Privet Drive for a day before I take you to Headquarters. I'm obviously prolonging our journey there before I have to look at those gits,' Sirius replied.

Harry decided that he did not to need to know more so he stayed silent for the rest of trip. Eventually, Sirius pulled up outside number four Privet Drive. He got out of the car and rang the front door bell.

The door was answered by Dudley.

'You're Dudley, right?' Sirius asked.

'Yeah,' he replied.

'Good, now make yourself useful, Fatty, and get my godson's trunk from out of the boot of my car,' Sirius said pointing at the black Mercedes Benz.

Dudley stood there numbly until Sirius barked, 'Now!'

Dudley went over to the car as the boot was opened by Harry. The pair of them watched as the fat lump struggled with trunk.

Harry stood next to Sirius and said, 'Perhaps I should've told him it's got wheels.'

'Nah, sod the fat git,' replied Sirius and together they followed Dudley into the house, where they were met by Vernon and Petunia.

'Hello, Petty, remember me? I'm Sirius Black - your nephew's godfather.'

Petunia stayed quiet but Vernon said, 'What are you doing in my house?'

'I'm here to make sure that no harm will come to Harry while we stay here.'

'We? You living under my roof, Sir, no I will not allow it! You will leave now!'

'Shut up, Vermin.'

'I'm calling the police!' said Vernon.

'Go ahead, I dare you – in fact I double dare you, Motherfucker! I'm pretty sure the police would be more than interested in what I tell them concerning the abuse and neglect of my godson!'

Vernon and Petunia both went white at that.

'Now, sit! There are some things of which you should be made aware. One; The wizard who murdered James and Lily has returned. Two; you are going to pay for what you have done to my godson.'

The Dursleys became very afraid in that moment.

Sirius spoke again, 'I want you to pack enough clothes for a month because you will be coming to Black Manor with us when we leave tomorrow evening. No arguments. Today and tomorrow, the three of you will be waiting on us – Harry and I – hand and foot, until we leave. Do you understand me?'

All three of them just nodded. Sirius ordered Vernon and Petunia to their bedroom, before telling Dudley to make some tea.

For the rest of the day, Sirius continued to give the Dursleys orders and when it was time for bed, he made Vernon and Petunia sleep on the floor of the kitchen, while Dudley was forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs.

The next day, Sirius awoke the Dursleys at six am to make breakfast. When breakfast was finished, Dudley was made to clean the kitchen, vacuum the living room, cut the grass in the back garden and to paint the bench, before being made to wash Sirius' car. Vernon and Petunia meanwhile, were writing Harrys' name on paper over and over again until it had sunk in.

Finally it was time to leave. The Dursleys were made to put their things into the boot of the car and sat on the back seat. Harry and Sirius had taken their seats in the front. Sirius started the car and drove to Black Manor.

They eventually arrived in a street full of dilapidated old houses. Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was still visible as the Fidelius Charm had not yet been placed upon it.

Sirius pulled up and got out of the car, before telling them all to wait in the car and going inside. He walked around the old house and could not help but smirk. He found his way to the kitchen and called,

'Kreacher!'

There was a 'POP' as an old house-elf appeared and as soon as it set it's ugly, bloodshot eyes upon Sirius, he bowed.

'Master Sirius has returned – the ungrateful brat.' said the elf.

'Nice to see you too, Kreacher.' replied Sirius. 'I see the house is caked in shit. Good job, Kreacher. I have another little job for you. I have brought some muggles to clean the house, I want you to supervise them, and don't spare the whip, if you know what I mean?'

'Has Master Sirius seen the error of his ways?'

'Not quite, Kreacher. These muggles are here to be punished for the way they have been treating my godson, Harry Potter. And speaking of Harry, you will treat him with the same respect as you did my mother. If he gives you a command you will obey it - without question. That, Kreacher, _is_ an order.'

'Yes, Master Sirius. Is there anything else?'

'I will be having company to stay here at the end of the week. You will treat them all with respect. I forbid you to call anyone "Blood-Traitor" or "Mudblood" from now on, do you understand me?'

'Yes, Master Sirius.'

'Good. One more thing, if you can get rid of my mother's portrait, you can have Regulus' old room, deal?' Sirius said offering the elf his hand.

Kreacher looked shocked at both Sirius' words and his kind gesture, but said, 'Yes, Master Sirius!'

Sirius watched as Kreacher walked to the Portrait, which immediately started to scream insults.

'Shut up, you old hag! Kreacher, old Wally is dead, I am your Master now, please get rid of that monstrosity.'

Kreacher then looked up at the portrait, and with a snap of his fingers, Walburga Blacks' Portrait was vanished. Sirius then went up to his brother's old room summoned the clothes from the drawers and wardrobe before vanishing them, too. He then went downstairs and informed Kreacher that he could take the room before waving Harry and the Dursleys inside.

After they had gathered in the kitchen, Sirius spoke, 'Dursleys, you're going to spend the next month cleaning this house under the supervision of my house-elf, Kreacher. You will be awoken at five thirty every morning to clean. Vermin, you'll be cleaning the kitchen and anywhere I deem that needs cleaning. Petty, you'll be cleaning the guest bedrooms. Fatty, you'll be cleaning the bathrooms including the toilets. If you don't do your chores, you won't get fed. Now, I suggest you find the softest bit of floor you can find in the basement and get some sleep because you have an early start in the morning. Welcome to the life to which you subjected Harry, Shitheads.'


	2. In the Granger's Kitchen

Chapter Two: In the Granger's Kitchen

The first day of the holidays found Ron and Hermione in his father's shed talking to Mr Weasley.

'Dad, what are we supposed to tell Hermione's parents? You know, with You-Know-Who back?' asked Ron.

Mr Weasley looked over at his youngest son and his girlfriend, both of whom seemed to be relying on him to have the right answer.

'I think we should tell them the truth. Given both of your closeness to Harry, there is a chance that you could become targets. You don't have to tell them about your other exploits, but I really don't think you can keep something as important as this from them.'

'I knew you were going to say that, Mr Weasley. But, what I don't know is how. I can't go up to them and say, 'Mum – Dad, the most dangerous dark wizard of all time is back among us once more, please don't take me out of school,' said Hermione.

'No, well, quite. I think if Remus and I were there, it would go over more smoothly.'

Ron and Hermione agreed with Mr Weasley and they left him to his devices. It was an incredibly warm July evening as they strolled around the garden, occasionally stopping to fling a gnome over the fence. They sat on the porch and held hands. They started to kiss. It was incredible that a kiss could help them to forget their troubles, how easily they could get lost in one another. However, as always, they were interrupted by someone. This time, it was George telling them dinner was ready before he went to his father's shed to inform him, too.

At mealtimes there was one very noticeable absentee; Percy. It appeared that Percy had recently moved out of the Burrow and into a flat in London near the Ministry. There were still some of his things in his bedroom, but that was just to keep it _his_ room. The Weasleys hoped he would put in an appearance by this Friday. This was because they were going to be joining up with Sirius and Harry in London.

The following evening found Ron, Hermione, Remus and Mr Weasley in the kitchen at Hermione's parent's house talking to Richard and Helen Granger.

Mr Weasley decided to speak first.

'There's something very important I think you should know. Remus, if you will?'

Remus smiled at Arthur and said, 'It is my duty to inform you that Lord Voldemort – the Wizard who murdered James and Lily Potter, and attempted kill Harry when he was only a year old, is back. The Wizarding World is no longer safe. Unfortunately, the Ministry of Magic does not see fit to warn the Magical community, or believe the witness of Voldemort's return that he has returned. Albus Dumbledore, however, _is_ doing something about the grave situation. He has recalled the Order of the Phoenix – a resistance group who fought against him last time he was powerful. Dumbledore also has a shrewd idea of what Voldemort plans, and is taking action. Now, the reason we're telling you this is because we feel that Hermione could become a target. She is everything that Voldemort and his followers despise and, a close personal friend of Harry Potter.'

'I see. Well, in that case, Hermione won't be going back to school or the Wizarding World again, she'll be going to an All-Girls Private School and that's that. I'd like you to leave now, please,' said Richard.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and was about to protest when Remus spoke again, 'I'm afraid that despite being Hermione's parents, you have absolutely no say when it comes to her attendance at a Wizarding School, the choice is solely that of the Witch or Wizard of muggle parents. I know you are scared for Hermione – we all are, but you forget we care about her, too. Not to mention that Ron has fallen in love with her and she with him. Would you really tear these two wonderful people apart? Would you attempt to inflict the most terrible heartache upon your daughter?'

'He's right, Dear, put yourself in their place. How would you feel if it was us?' said Helen to her husband.

Richard turned to look at his wife and imagined if it was them and how he would feel if his father-in-law tried to take her away from him. Eventually, he nodded in agreement with his wife and held her close. He matched the embrace that Ron and Hermione were sharing. Ron was holding Hermione from behind with his arms around her waist with Hermione leaning back into him.

'Okay, can you give me _any_ guarantees?' Richard asked.

'Well, while Hermione stays at the Burrow, I can guarantee her safety. But, this Friday, we are all moving to Headquarters in London and Hermione should come with us. As for your protection, I will put protective enchantments around your home and work to stop him or his followers from Apparating in or out. I have also arranged around the clock surveillance for the two of you. In other words, members of the Order will be with you at all times,' said Mr Weasley.

'At HQ, Sirius, Arthur and I can guarantee Hermione's safety as the house is under the most powerful protection there is. She will be looked after,' said Remus.

'What about at school?' asked Richard.

'Well, neither of us will be at the school, and Albus Dumbledore is far too modest and humble to make any guarantees as it's always been a risk to send a kid to Hogwarts. Lots of underage Witches and Wizards learning magic together, you expect accidents. But for this, well, like I said Dumbledore is unlikely to make guarantees …' said Mr Weasley as Remus nodded his agreement.

But then Ron spoke.

'Dumbledore can't guarantee anything, you two can't guarantee anything, but _I_ can, I can guarantee Hermione's safety, I'm not going to let any harm come to her. Not to mention, she is the brightest witch of the age, and I know better than anyone, Hermione Jean Granger can look after herself. I love her more than my own life, I promise you both she _will_ be all right.'

The four adults heard the conviction in Ron's voice and saw it in his eyes. Remus was reminded of James and of how protective he had been of Lily. Arthur looked at his youngest son with the greatest pride he had ever felt. Richard and Helen both smiled at Ron, before Richard said, 'Hermione, you picked a good one here. Ron, I look forward to the day you become my Son-in-law.'

Richard then shook hands with Ron, whose ears had turned red and then he hugged his red-faced daughter, whispering an apology for scaring her with the thought of being taken away from the Wizarding World and Ron.

That night, Hermione packed her trunk, was given some muggle money for school supplies and left for the Burrow until the end of the week.

Once Hermione, Ron and Remus had left, Arthur put up the enchantments as promised, before he closed the Floo connection (temporarily) and Disapparating back to the Burrow.


	3. Ron's Burden

Chapter Three: Ron's Burden

It was Friday night at the Burrow and tonight they would be heading to Grimmauld Place escorted there by Dumbledore. Everyone was sitting down to dinner. As usual Ron was sitting next to Hermione. All the other Weasleys were there with the exception of Charlie, who was still in Romania, and Percy, who was evidently still at work, but was still expected to arrive for dinner. Ron was stroking Hermione's knee under the table as he ate his mother's outstanding cooking. Seeing Ron eating one-handed was a regular occurrence. Hermione noticed smirks appear on the faces of Bill and Fred, but neither said anything, they just continued to shovel food into their mouths.

It was then that Percy arrived. He entered via the back door with a look on his face that suggested something good had happened.

'Good evening, everyone,' he said smiling.

'Alright, Percy,' said Ron.

'Oh, yes, I'm more than all right. In fact, I have an announcement to make, if I may?' Percy replied.

'Of course, Dear, let's hear your news,' said Mrs Weasley encouragingly.

'Well, I've been promoted. I am now Junior Assistant to the Minister!' said Percy beaming.

Unfortunately for Percy, his announcement was met with a pointed silence and shared looks between the elder members of the family.

'Well, don't all rush to congratulate me!' said Percy, clearly disappointed.

'We would, Son, but I was wondering what you could've done to earn such a promotion,' said Mr Weasley.

'What is that supposed to mean, Father?'

'Well, you did not follow correct procedure. You carried out orders from someone who was supposedly ill at home without consulting a superior. Barty Crouch, a man who's never missed a day off work in ever, which in itself, is suspicious. There should've been an inquiry into your conduct, Percy. I'm sorry to say this, but there is only one reason Fudge would promote you to such a position,' said Mr Weasley.

'Oh, really, why then?' said Percy, who was starting to get angry.

'Fudge knows that I am friends with Dumbledore and would go along with him – which I do when it comes to You-Know-Who being back. The only reason Fudge wants you in his office is so he can use you as a spy on the family and nothing more. I'm sorry, Percy,' said Mr Weasley.

'Unbelievable! That's ridiculous. I worked hard for Mr Crouch and now I'm being rewarded for that hard work! I've achieved something unheard of for someone my age and are my family happy for me? No!'

'Percy, wait a minute. Who do you believe, Dumbledore or Fudge? Do you believe that You-Know-Who has returned?' said Bill.

'Of course I don't believe it! The Minister says Potter is lying and I agree with him! He's an attention seeking liar who's trying to wreck people's lives with his lies, and why would anyone believe a boy who collapses everywhere and has funny turns? And there's the fact he's a Parselmouth! There's no such thing as a good one! If you're going to follow Dumbledore and Potter, then you will all go down with them! As for you, Father, ever since I joined the Ministry, I've had to deal with your lousy reputation and lack of ambition and for me to be noticed, it shows that I have the right idea and you don't! I've got an amazing opportunity and you don't like it that I am your superior!'

'You, Percival, will never be Dad's superior as long as you've got a hole in your arse!' said Fred angrily.

'Right, that's it! I'm leaving! I've had enough of this, I'm going to get the last of my things and I'll be gone for good!' bellowed Percy and he stormed from the kitchen and up the stairs.

Ron watched his brother as he left and found himself standing up to follow him.

'Ron?' said Bill.

'I'm going to try and talk to him –'

'No, Ron, leave it to me –'said Bill.

'No offence, Bill, this needs someone who's actually been here for the last seven years,' replied Ron, but before Bill could retort, he had already began his ascent up the stairs to Percy's bedroom door.

When he got there, he could hear angry crashes and bangs coming from the inside and knocked as loud as could.

'Go away!' Percy bellowed angrily from inside the room.

'Perce, it's me; Ron. Will you please open the door?' Ron said through the door.

There was a pause before a 'click' before Ron opened the door and went inside.

'If you've come up here to defend your best friend, don't bother,' said Percy.

'Of course I've come up here to defend Harry. I sat down there and listened to you slag off Harry and Dad. Now, you are going to listen, do you know why? I'll tell you why. Just over a year ago, one of my brothers gave me some really great advice, and it led to me going out with my Hermione – my beautiful Hermione. Now, I'm going to return the favour as well as say thanks one more time. I'm going to ask you some questions. One: who saved the Philosopher's Stone in my first year? Two: who went down to the Chamber of Secrets to save our sister's life?'

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose and said, 'He did – Harry.'

'Right, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, I can tell you he's the same person today as the one who saved our sister's life. He hates his fame – you know that, Percy, I know you do. As for the Parselmouth thing you knew about that two years ago, why do you have such a problem with it now? If it wasn't for that ability, Justin would've had his head bitten off by that snake during the Duelling Club and Ginny would've died in the Chamber because he wouldn't have been able to get in otherwise. He's never done anything to you, has he? Why the Hell would he make up a story about his parent's murderer being back? I fear you have been corrupted by prejudices that belong to people like Fudge. And I don't doubt there are others in high positions at the Ministry who have even worse prejudices. Tell me, do you hate Hagrid, now because he's half-giant? Do you hate Hermione because she's muggle-born?'

'No! I do not hate Hagrid or Hermione! I understand what you are saying and I see your point, Ron, I do ...' Percy then began to think hard, before saying, 'Merlin, I've been such a fool …'Percy then broke down and began to cry.

'Also, as a chess player and a strategist, it makes sense for Fudge to try and get you to spy on the "enemy," I'm sorry, Percy,' Ron said softly.

'What do I do? I can't go down there after saying all that to Dad. Ron, please tell me what to do,' Percy pleaded.

'Dumbledore is going to be here soon. Listen to what he has to say. Didn't you once tell Harry that Dumbledore was the best Wizard in the world?'

'I remember, Ron.'

Ron suddenly gasped.

'What?' said Percy.

'I've just had an idea. You still take the job with Fudge, but you pass on information _to_ us instead of _on_ us,' said Ron.

Percy considered him for a moment and said, 'That's not a bad plan. Maybe we can discuss that with Dumbledore.'

'Good, I'm glad. I don't want there to be a falling out between us all. Now, come on downstairs and wait for Dumbledore.'

Percy nodded and hugged his youngest brother and together they made their way back downstairs to the kitchen for dinner. Ron sat down, but quickly pulled Hermione onto his lap and indicated to Percy that he take the seat that Hermione had vacated.

Ron addressed the table by saying, 'Percy is going to wait to talk with Professor Dumbledore before making his final decision.'

But then at that exact moment, Dumbledore arrived. He greeted everyone warmly before Percy spoke, 'Professor, may I speak to you – in private?'

'Of course, Mr Weasley,' he replied.

The rest of the Weasleys cleared out of the kitchen taking Hermione with them as Ron stayed. Dumbledore put up a privacy spell to prevent them from being overheard. Percy and Ron told Dumbledore everything that had happened today and this evening, as well as Ron's plan for Percy to be a spy for the Order.

Dumbledore thought about it for moment and said, 'It is a good plan, Ronald. However, for it to succeed – really succeed, there has to be _real_ estrangement between Percy and the rest of the family, it is the only way, I am sorry.'

'You mean I _have_ to leave?' asked Percy.

'Yes, I am afraid so,' replied Dumbledore.

'No –!' began Ron, but was interrupted.

'Yes, Ronald, it has to be this way. It would only be an act, of course, but a crucial one. And, you, Ronald, will carry the burden of being the only one who will know. You cannot even tell Harry, once again, I am sorry,' said Dumbledore sadly.

'No. There's no way I'm keeping this a secret from Hermione, she's my best friend, my girlfriend and I trust her with my life. I won't do it, Sir,' said Ron defiantly.

'I understand, Ronald, you may inform Miss Granger and _only_ Miss Granger.'

'Good, thank you, Sir,' said Ron.

'Well, then it appears I have made the right in choice Prefects this year.'

'You mean me?' asked Ron surprised.

'Oh, yes, very much so – alongside Miss Granger, of course.'

'Thank you, Professor. But why not Harry, if I may ask?' said Ron.

'Between you and I, Ronald, I rather think Harry has enough to be going on with and that by no means makes you an alternate, either. You have earned your status, congratulations,' said Dumbledore.

'Yes, congratulations, little brother, I am proud of you,' said Percy.

'Thanks, Percy. Headmaster, may I make one more tiny suggestion?'

'Hmm, you may.'

'Well, I don't think it would be a good idea if the kids of Death Eaters are given Prefect Badges this year, Sir.'

'Are you referring to Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Pansy Parkinson or Misters Crabbe, Goyle and Nott?'

'You bet I am, Sir. The last thing Harry needs is someone like Malfoy Lording a Prefect Badge over him.'

Dumbledore thought for a moment and said, 'I do believe you are quite right, Ronald. I think perhaps, at some point, during this summer, you and I should meet for a game of Wizard's Chess.'

'Yes, Sir,' said Ron.

Percy then turned to Ron and said, 'I guess this is goodbye.'

'No, you can still write to me. Just make sure it's in some sort of code or something.'

Percy nodded and pulled Ron into a hug before he went into the room to have a very loud argument with the rest of his family as Ron slipped upstairs to his room. Hermione watched and listened in horror as Percy bellowed at his family once more and left.

'Looks like being here for the last seven years didn't help after all?' said Bill grumpily.

Hermione, angry, marched over to Bill and – SMACK! She had slapped Bill around the face with all the strength she had as tears fell from her eyes and said, 'Don't you _dare_ put down Ron in front of me! You might be a First Class Cursebreaker and ten years older, but Ron's got ten times your guts _and_ heart!'

She left the room crying harder as Fred, George and Ginny looked at Bill with frowns.

Fred said, 'Don't say a word, Bill. Even George and I aren't stupid enough to talk about Ron like that in front of Hermione. You got what you deserve.'

'Yeah, they love each other completely,' said George.

'And she'll apologise when _you_ apologise to Ron for what you said behind his back,' said Ginny.

'Blimey she's got a hell of a right on her. They're really in it for good?' said Bill rubbing his face.

'Yes, Son, they are,' replied Mr Weasley in a sad voice. Clearly he was still upset over Percy leaving.

Hermione had found Ron in his room and to her surprise he was not upset or angry. He noticed that she was and drew her into his arms. He looked her in the eyes and said, 'There's something I have to tell you. What Percy just said and did, well, it's all an act. He's spying for us. It was my plan – well not the bit where Percy falls out with everyone. He's with us and only you, Percy, Dumbledore and I know. We cannot tell Harry. I couldn't keep this from you, Hermione, and I told Dumbledore as much too and he had no choice but to let me tell you. There are no secrets between us, right?'

'Oh, Ron, I'm sorry that you have to carry this burden, but you are not alone, I promise you – and if I can't tell Harry, I won't, but I will tell you it's a good plan,' she said with a sob.

'Why are you crying?' Ron asked.

Hermione quickly told him what Bill had said and what she had done and said to him in return.

'I love you, Hermione, so much …' he started kissing her lips, face and neck in worship of her.

'Oh, Ron, I love you, too …'

'I want you, Hermione … I need you … you're everything to me … you do things to me …' he said as kissed her reverently.

'Me too, Ron … but we can't – not here … not enough time or privacy…' she said softly.

'You're right, Beautiful … but it's like you've awoken a beast in me … A beast that wants and needs to take you over and over again, I'm sorry, I can't help it …'

'Oh, my …'she whimpered before Ron kissed her hard on the lips, but as things were getting more passionate, there was a tap on the door. They broke apart so Ron could tell them to enter.

It was Bill.

He was met by a scowl from Hermione and a look from Ron he could not identify.

'I'm sorry – both of you. I was wrong and way out of line. You did everything you could, Ron, and if I'm honest, I'm proud of you. I'm proud of the man you're becoming and I'm a little jealous, too,' said Bill.

Hermione apologised to Bill for what she said and did downstairs, but Bill waved it away.

'I deserved it, no apology necessary,' he said.

'Why are you jealous of me though, Bill?' asked Ron curiously.

'Easy, not all of us find the love our lives at _eleven_, you know. What you two have is … special and incredible and it should be seen by everyone just how much you love each other and support each other. That is something you should both be very proud of – I know I am when I see you together,' Bill answered.

'Thanks, Bill,' Ron said as he and his oldest brother shared a hug, before Bill turned to Hermione and said,

'I look forward to the day I can call you my Sister-in-law, Hermione. You be sure to look after my youngest brother and keep him in line, okay?'

Hermione and Ron both blushed and Bill said, 'Dumbledore is waiting to escort us all to HQ, so when you're ready, see you downstairs.'

Bill left them alone.

Ron said, 'One last thing, love, have a guess as to who the new Prefects for Gryffindor are?'

Hermione's jaw dropped and said, 'You mean –?'

'Yep, you and me,' he said grinning at her.

Hermione beamed and hugged Ron for all she was worth before Ron gathered his trunk and the pair of them went downstairs.

When they got to the kitchen, Dumbledore told them the location of their new Headquarters. Then with a flick of his wand he sent their trunks, owls, and broomsticks to Grimmauld Place. Then the underage were paired with someone to be Side-Along Apparated to London, before the lights were extinguished and the enchantments strengthened as they walked to the end of the boundary of the Burrow and Disapparated.


	4. Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

Chapter Four: Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

Since arriving at the house, Harry had barely seen much of the Dursleys. He had heard Sirius shouting at them, telling them that they were no good and other colourful insults as well as language. One particular mealtime stood out. All three Dursleys had been dirty, hungry and tired after the first day of their chores. They were expecting a well cooked meal for all their hard work. But all they got was bread and water. This infuriated Vernon, but Sirius had bellowed at him about all the times they had locked Harry in his cupboard for days without food and to think themselves lucky they were getting bread and water.

Harry, meanwhile, had been spending time in the study. He had been doing his summer assignments and going over his previous year's work. This was because this year Harry would be taking his O.W.L.s or, Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. The study was the only room that Sirius had actually cleaned himself, though with the help of Kreacher. Harry had noticed there was a Library too, but Sirius had told him that it was off limits as there were books inside that were full of Dark Magic. Harry pictured Hermione's face for when she would be told that this particular Library was a no go.

Tonight, though, the Weasleys and Hermione would be arriving. He wondered what they would think about the Dursleys being here. Sirius called him for dinner and Harry made his way to the kitchen.

Tonight, Kreacher had cooked a wonderful Roast Lamb and Harry began to eat.

'The Weasleys must be running late, don't worry, I'm sure Dumbledore will get them all here safely,' said Sirius.

Harry nodded as his mouth was full of vegetables and Gravy.

It was then that the doorbell rang and Kreacher went to the front door. The kitchen door opened again and there were the Weasleys.

Harry swallowed his mouthful and said, 'Alright, everyone?'

There was a mixture of different answers as everyone took a seat around the table.

'Help yourselves if you're hungry,' said Sirius.

Just as Mrs Weasley was about tell them that they had just eaten dinner themselves, Ron's stomach rumbled.

Fred and George chuckled as Hermione said, 'Oh, Ron, you can't be hungry again, you only had dinner twenty minutes ago!'

'I'm a growing lad, Hermione, I've got to keep my strength up!' Ron replied to general amusement.

Sirius invited him to help himself and he did so.

Once dinner was over, Sirius informed them of the unexpected guests and the schedule. 'Meetings are held in here. I'm afraid no-one underage is allowed, sorry, Ron – Hermione – Ginny.'

'I should think not, they are far too young for all of this,' said Mrs Weasley.

'So, what _will_ we be doing if we're not allowed in the meetings but want to do our bit?' said Ron.

Sirius gave him a wink as Mrs Weasley spoke, 'I'm glad you asked, Ron. This house obviously needs to be made fit for human habitation. So, you will be helping me clean.'

'The Drawing Room needs attention. I suspect there are a few dodgy things in there that need to be gotten rid of by skilled magical hands. I think there might even be a Doxy nest in there,' said Sirius. He noticed a gleam in one of the twins' eyes when he had mentioned the Doxy nest, but decided that was something he would enquire about later.

'No way, I am not spending the next seven weeks cleaning this dump – no offence, Sirius –' began Ron.

'None taken, mate,' said Sirius.

Before Ron continued, 'I've got ten O.W.L.s for which I have to study. And, like Sirius said, it requires _skilled magical hands_, so that effectively rules out everyone who is underage as we're not allowed to use magic outside school, so there. Oh, and Mum, don't try to give us that spiel about cleaning building character – it doesn't. Facing your fears and overcoming great adversity against insurmountable odds does.'

'Did Ron just use the word "insurmountable" –' asked George.

'Correctly?' said Fred, chuckling alongside his twin.

Hermione silenced them with a glare.

Mrs Weasley could not help but be impressed with Ron's reasoning. It seemed as though Hermione was rubbing off on her youngest son. His manners, grammar, vocabulary and his marks had improved tenfold. Not to mention, she could control the twins, too.

'_Yes,'_ she thought, _'Ronnie has found the most perfect girl for him, and I look forward to the day I can call her my daughter-in-law.'_

'Fine, I just better see the results next summer!' was Mrs Weasley's reply.

Once the meeting was over, Sirius arranged for Ron and Hermione's school books to be put with Harry's in the study. He also showed them where they would be studying and sleeping.

When they got to the study, he informed them that they _could_ use magic as the house had similar enchantments to Potter Manor, and that they would be left alone to study and/or work on their Animagus Transformations. Sirius also took Ron and Hermione aside and told them to try and keep Harry as cheerful as possible and also that he would have offered them a bedroom to share, but did not fancy having Mrs Weasley calling him "Irresponsible."

This became their schedule for the next few days for the trio, studying and their Animagus Transformations. Sirius often joined in with them to help, but mostly they were left to their own devices.

Harry took one desk for himself, as Ron and Hermione shared the other. This was due to the fact that inside the study it was stifling hot. Harry and Ron had been reduced to wearing shorts and t-shirts, while Hermione was wearing short, thin summer dresses. Ron could not help getting aroused when she was close. He wanted to kick Harry out of the study for as long as possible so he could lick the sweat off of her body and then have his way with her, it was a good thing that the study was sound proof. When they were in close proximity, Ron would run his hands up and down her thighs under the desk but she would give his hand a swat in admonishment as Harry was less than ten feet away.

But then Harry said, 'Guys, I'm going out to see Sirius, I'm boiling, I'll be back in half an hour,' and he left closing the door behind him.

The moment the door was closed, Ron pulled Hermione to him for a long passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Ron said, 'Please, Hermione, I need you, _please!_' he pleaded.

Hermione nodded and said, 'Yes, Ron, I need you, too.'

They stood up and Ron lifted her onto the desk after sweeping their books aside. Hermione was so horny that she did not scold him for mistreating the books. He began to kiss her fiercely, an embrace she returned as she unbuttoned and unzipped Ron's shorts before pushing them down his legs to reveal his throbbing manhood. He, meanwhile, had worked his hands up her legs and under her dress as he hooked her knickers in his fingers, then pulling them down her smooth legs and leaving them to dangle around her left ankle. Both of them deciding to forgo Foreplay, but before they went any further, Ron grabbed his wand and cast the Contraceptive Charm, before slipping his hard cock inside her making them both moan in appreciation.

They made love over the desk in a quick frenzy and with Hermione moaning loudly in appreciation.

'Oh, Ron, yes, please, more!' she moaned.

Ron sped up his movements as he pounded into her fast and hard.

'Yes, oh, God … OH … OH … fuck, Ron!'

'Yes, Hermione … fuck … love … it … when … you … swear …' he panted as he fucked her.

'Oh, fuck, Ron … OH, God … OH … OH … I'm going to cum …!' she moaned loudly.

'Yes, cum for me, my Goddess …' he willed her.

'YES, YES, I'M CUMMING … OH, ROOONNN!' she came with a keening wail of his name as her body was wracked with her orgasm as he came hard inside her.

When it was over, he fell on top of her and she stroked his hair as he whispered his love for her. He then looked at the clock and saw that they still had twenty Harry-free minutes. So, he stood up and pulled her to her feet. He then looped his left arm around and under her right thigh, lifting her slightly as he wrapped his other arm around her slim waist and joining his hands as he proceeded to fuck her standing up.

This position was more beneficial for Ron because he could spank her arse very hard while he fucked her.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

'OW, YES, RON … OH … MY … GOD!'

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

'OWWW … YES … SO GOOD, RON!

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

'OWWWWW … oh, Ron … I'm so close …'

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

'OWWWWWWWW … YES … YES … I-I'M CUMMING … OH, ROOOOONNNNN!'

'HER … MIONE!' he growled as he came even harder the second time as he could feel Hermione's body shaking as her second orgasm was stronger than the first one.

When it was over, they collapsed on the floor, spent.

Neither of them spoke as they came down from their respective highs.

'Wow,' they both said at the same time, which made them chuckle.

Hermione looked at the time and saw that Harry would be back in five minutes and though she did not want to, she removed herself from Ron and made herself presentable once more, as did Ron. They then picked up the scattered books and rearranged them back on the table before sitting down to resume their reading just before Harry re-entered the room. Harry sat down as Ron and Hermione shared a secret smile.


	5. Harry Finally Snaps

Chapter Five: Harry Finally Snaps

Life at Grimmauld Place was dull. But, every so often, an argument would break out. This was due in part to Cabin Fever and boredom. Sirius had started to supervise the Dursleys with their cleaning. He was taking extreme pleasure in bringing them down a peg or five. Constantly telling them where they had missed dust, dirt or grime as they cleaned. Mrs Weasley was not too pleased that the Dursleys were here and even less pleased when she saw Sirius standing over them.

'They have to go, Sirius. I know the way they treated Harry was unforgivable, but they don't belong here,' she said.

'Yes, I know, Molly. They'll be gone by then end of the month,' was Sirius' constant reply to her, but, secretly, he was so utterly sick of the sight of them, that he was planning on taking them home before the weekend.

It was late in the evening and Sirius was in the Drawing Room. He was sat with Remus and Tonks, who had just returned from guard duty. He poured them each a glass of Firewhiskey as they sat down.

'I'm knackered, its hard work standing guard over a door after a shift at the Auror Office,' said Tonks as she downed her glass of Firewhiskey.

Sirius shrugged and said, 'At least you're off tomorrow.'

'Yeah, come on, pour us another,' was her reply.

'Is Molly still on your back about the getting rid of the Dursleys?' enquired Remus.

'Yes, and about not telling Harry anything. I want to tell him. He has a right to know,' said Sirius.

'I think she wants him and his friends to be safe, but I agree with you, Padfoot, Harry needs to be forewarned about the possibilities of what might happen,' said Remus.

'The possibility of being drawn into a trap by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries, you mean? Harry and his friends need to know what they're up against. I'm sure they're trying to find out what we're keeping from them,' said Sirius.

'Hermione, with all her smarts is likely to find a way, or at least not giving up in finding out,' said Remus.

'I agree, she's a bloody genius,' said Tonks.

'Hey, don't forget Ron. He's pretty smart too. He just hides it well – and he's got balls – big brass ones,' Sirius said chuckling.

'Something funny?' asked Tonks.

'Yeah, he and Hermione are shagging,' said Sirius, which caused Remus and Tonks to spit out their Firewhiskey.

'What!' spluttered Remus, but he quickly recovered.

'Shush, not so loud, Moony, you'll wake everyone,' said Sirius.

'How the bloody hell do you know that?' said Tonks still reeling.

'The other night I saw them exit the study at one am. They each had the look of well shagged on their faces. And, as a dog Animagus, my sense of smell is pretty sharp and what with all my experience, I sure as hell know the smell of sex, and they reek of it,' Sirius said still chuckling.

'Shit, no wonder you said he's got balls, shagging his girlfriend right under his mother's nose,' said Tonks, joining in with Sirius as he refilled their glasses.

'I won't be able look either of them in the eye, knowing that, thank you very much, Sirius. I take it you won't be informing either of their parents?' said Remus.

'Nope, not my place and there is no age of consent in the Wizarding World. Parents just prefer it that their kids wait 'til they're of age, but at Hogwarts there are too many places where you can find privacy and … well, you don't need or want me to share with you my exploits,' said Sirius as he downed his drink. He then bid the two of them goodnight and leaving them to hopefully start their own shagging, but, alas, they did not.

0o0

The next morning, Sirius broke the news to the rest of the house that he was getting rid of the Dursleys. He then told Harry that he was going to tell him anything he wants to know, but Mrs Weasley immediately tried to talk him out of it.

'Sirius, you can't tell him anything, he's too young!'

Harry, having heard all this crap before, suddenly began shouting, 'THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! ALL I'VE HEARD IS "HE'S TOO YOUNG!" I'M BLOODY SICK AND TIRED OF IT! VOLDEMORT WANTS ME DEAD! HE DOESN'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK HOW OLD I AM!'

This effectively shut Mrs Weasley up and left the whole kitchen shocked into silence, before Harry lowered his voice to a normal tone.

'Mrs Weasley, I appreciate your concern for me and everything you've done for me, but I need to know _why_ he wants me dead, and how I can fight him. Keeping me in the dark is only going to irritate me and put lives at risk. I must know what's going on, so, will someone, please, for the sake of my sanity start talking.'

'Fine, tell him what you like, Sirius, but I want my children and Hermione out of this kitchen, now!' said Mrs Weasley.

'Molly, you have no right to order Hermione around in my house. Harry and Hermione will tell Ron anyway, so that's completely pointless. Fred and George are of age, you can't treat them like children, anymore,' said Sirius coolly.

'Fine, Ginevra, I want you out of this kitchen, right now!' Mrs Weasley said angrily.

'What's the point in sending Ginny out of the room? Hermione will tell her whatever she hears as they are sharing a room,' said Sirius.

'All right, fine, I'm leaving! Just don't tell them more than they need to know, I'm going back to bed,' and with that, Mrs Weasley stormed out of the kitchen.

'Right, Harry, just before you were born, a prophecy was made about a boy who would have the power to defeat Voldemort. It is kept in the Hall of Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries inside the Ministry of Magic. Or, rather, I should say a record of the prophecy is kept there. I'm not going to tell you the full contents of the Prophecy – not yet. Voldemort is determined to hear the full contents of it, too. Which is why we have had people standing guard over it,' said Sirius.

'Okay, why don't we just go in and grab it?' asked Harry.

'Unfortunately, Prophecies can only be removed by those about whom they are made. Obviously, we don't want Voldemort to get it and _we_ would need an excuse to visit the Ministry, pop in and steal the damn thing – which we don't have,' replied Sirius.

'So, that's it?' asked Harry.

'Yep, afraid so, it's a bit anticlimactic isn't it?' said Sirius. 'Dumbledore is also worried that Voldemort will make the connection between you. You are connected by the scar on your head, Pup. Dumbledore is worried he might try to possess you or control you, which is why Dumbles will be keeping his distance from you. So, don't take it personally if he doesn't make eye contact with you or spend time around you. Dumbledore has no idea that you have already mastered Occlumency. I am of the opinion however, that while you sleep, Voldemort will try to attack your mind, so I suggest you try to put all of your secrets in a place inside your head and remake your defences, it's not much, but it's all we have for now,' Sirius said.

'He could, in essence, try to plant false images in Harry's mind, too?' asked Hermione.

'Yes, quite right, Hermione, but, Harry, you might see things that are real, too. So, don't be afraid to report your "sightings" or "visions" to Professor McGonagall or contact me on the mirror if it happens while you're at Hogwarts,' Sirius said.

Harry nodded and said, 'Thanks, Sirius,' before leaving for the study as Hermione went with him.

'Right, I'm going to take those arseholes home,' said Sirius.

'May I come with you?' said Ron.

'Sure, just don't tell your mum.'

Sirius and Ron left the kitchen and found them in the hallway.

'Listen up, Arseholes! Today, I'm taking you back to Privet Drive, so go and get washed up and changed, you're not sitting in my car smelling like shit,' said Sirius.

The Dursleys all made to leave the room, but Sirius caught Petunia's arm and said, 'Just remember this, you pathetic, jealous bitch. Lily loved you and she never stopped. You, Petunia, are the bad egg, it was always you and it always will be, after all, it was you who abused, neglected, starved and treated Lily's son like a fucking slave for over a decade, Lily would never have done that, she had a heart of gold and would have raised your dunderhead son with all her love if the shoe had been on the other foot and you know it. Now, go.'

Petunia shuffled off after her husband and son, and an hour later, they were ready to go.

The Dursleys were in the back of the car as Sirius and Ron got in the front and with Sirius turning on the power, they were at Privet Drive in twenty minutes.

Sirius and Ron escorted them inside the house, before Sirius addressed them once more.

'Right, 'I've got some homework for the three of you. You are to each write a letter or essay of apology to James, Lily and Harry for the shitty way you treated my godson. So that's three letters from each of you. No copying. They are to be done by the time Harry comes back here next summer with Snuffles. Do you understand me?'

All three of them nodded so quickly that Sirius and Ron both thought that their heads might fall off their shoulders.

Sirius then stood in front of Vernon as Ron stood in front of Dudley. Then, at the same time, they both landed hard right hooks to their fat, ugly faces, which sent both Vernon and Dudley to the deck. Petunia, despite wanting to scream and shout, stayed silent.

'That's for Harry, you fucking fat bastard!' said Ron and Sirius at the same time, before high-fiving one another and leaving to go back to Grimmauld Place to sneak back in without Mrs Weasley catching them.

As they fastened their seatbelts in the car, Ron said, 'Homework? Really, Sirius? You sounded like a bloody teacher!'

Sirius chuckled and said, 'Yeah right, like I would ever be a teacher,' before starting the car.


	6. A Sirius Plan

Chapter Six: A Sirius Plan

The next few weeks went by without any news of Voldemort or his followers. The Daily Prophet had, unfortunately, began to take little pot shots at Harry within its' pages. The little digs were hidden away in the more innocuous stories, but they were there. This made Harry's birthday a more subdued affair. It had come and gone with only a dinner of Harry's favourite foods. Sirius decided it was no use forcing the issue, so he bought Harry some useful books containing useful attacking and defensive magic, which he shared with Ron and Hermione.

One evening in early August was when the drama began to unfold. One of the witches, who were keeping watch on the Dursleys, came bursting into the house to announce that Dudley had been attacked by two Dementors. Thankfully, somebody had been able to produce a Patronus to save Dudley's soul from the two Dementors. She had been following Dudley under an invisibility cloak when it happened. She had helped save Dudley and taken him home to his parents with the aid of Arabella Figg, one of Harry's neighbours. From there, however, things got worse. A letter from the Ministry of Magic arrived accusing Harry of using underage magic. The letter said that Harry had violated several Laws and By-laws and that he was expelled from Hogwarts. Fortunately, both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were at Headquarters and quickly reassured Harry that the Ministry had no authority to expel him and that Dumbledore would take care of everything, which he did. Unfortunately, Harry still had to attend a hearing. Sirius was furious and began to rant and rave – until he came up with an idea. He took Harry aside and informed him that he, Harry, could and should claim his families' seat on the Wizengamot. He also asked Arthur if the Weasleys still had their seat.

'Yes, but it's been left empty for about a century. A lack of influence and coupled with a lack of money had made it rather redundant to claim,' said Arthur.

'Well, I think you should reclaim it. You are the Head of the family, are you not?' asked Sirius.

'I am, but like I said, I would not have a lot of influence, nor a great deal trust due to being poor.'

'That's no problem. I could easily remedy that.'

'No, we don't want your money, Sirius.'

'Arthur, you are half-Black. Your mother was Cedrella Black, and that makes you a cousin of some sort, which, to my mind, entitles you to a piece of the Black Family Fortune.'

'Sirius, I don't think Molly would approve.'

'Look, I don't give a shit if she approves. We need better people on the Wizengamot, people who can't be bought off. We need to get Dumbledore back as the Chief Warlock. Amelia Bones is only temporary, but what if someone else gets the job? They could invite scum like Lucius Malfoy to join and then we'd be fucked. And, anyway, the Black Family Fortune comprises of almost twenty billion Galleons – the second richest after the Potter Family Fortune. I think a billion Galleons should be enough, that would leave you richer than that snake Malfoy, so what do you say?'

'I can tell you've already made up your mind and it would be pointless to try and change it. So, fine, let's do it.'

'I would also make one other tiny suggestion, Arthur, and that would be to appoint a Regent for your seat and title of Lord.'

'Funnily enough, I was thinking the same thing. But, Bill would not be interested; Charlie is in Romania, both Fred and George are too immature for the responsibility. Percy buggered off and sided with the Ministry, so that leaves Ron and Ginny and both of them are still at school.'

'So, that's what proxy is for, I would suggest that you choose Ron, and here's why; he's matured so much over the last year. He has shown real loyalty to Harry and tried to stop Percy from leaving. I think he can handle it. Besides, I would love to see the look on Lucius' and his ferret son's face when they find out.'

This bought a smile to Arthur's face and he agreed to the plan – a plan that would be brought into action after Harry's Hearing.

So for the next few days, Sirius spent teaching Harry and Ron about Wizarding Law and Wizengamot procedure, with the use of the Agnitio Vials. Sirius deliberately stretched out the time they were learning so not make it too obvious that they were using Agnitio Vials. Hermione also decided that she too would learn all she could about Wizarding Law along with them. Sirius also took Harry to the Potter Family Vault. Harry had been shocked at size of the vault and the wealth it contained. Not just Galleons, Sickles, Knuts and jewellery, but books full of spells and other things. Harry found his mother's spell books; they were filled with spells that his mother had obviously invented. He called Sirius over to look at them and thought that the best person to finish the unfinished theories would be Hermione, so they took them. At least if Hermione had these to look at she would not be lamenting the denial of access to the Black Library anymore. Sirius also transferred the one billion Galleons into the Weasley's Vault, before returning back to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione had been delighted when Harry gave her the spell books to look at. She had delved right in and began to work with Ron's help. This was good because all three of them had finished their summer assignments and were having fun practicing new spells.

Sirius told Harry that he would be his legal counsel for the Hearing in a few days and Harry thought that would be okay. Harry, tired, decided to go to bed, but as Ron and Hermione made to follow him, Sirius approached them.

'I need to speak to you both. Now, remember the magic mirror I gave to Harry? Well, I had four more made and I'm giving you one each as well as one each to Remus and Tonks. They're all connected to one another and work the same way as mine and Harry's,' said Sirius as he handed them a mirror each.

'Cool, thanks, Sirius,' said Ron enthusiastically as he admired it.

'Thank you, Sirius,' said Hermione as she slipped her own into a pocket of her shorts.

'It's no trouble. I've given them to you so you can contact me in case Harry can't or won't, if you know what I mean.'

'We do, and we'll do all we can to help him while we're at school,' said Hermione.

'Yeah, what she said,' said Ron.

'Good. There is one last thing, though. I know that the two of are – shall we say, closer than you appear? Now, I'm not going to tell on you, it's not my place, and I don't care that you're "doing it" under my roof. All I want to know is that are you being safe?' said Sirius.

Ron and Hermione had both turned red and nodded that they were being safe and Sirius let out a sigh of relief and said, 'I'm glad to hear it. I thought that you would be, but I just had to make sure for my own peace of mind. Remus and Tonks know too, but they aren't going to tell on you, either. So, now that I have said all that, I am going to bed, see you in the morning, Lovebirds, and feel free to use the study all you like, nighty, night,' before leaving them alone in the study.

'How did he know?' asked Ron.

'Well, he is an Animagus and that must have enhanced his sense of smell or something,' Hermione replied.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, come on, Ron! Surely, there are times that you can smell my scent on you after we've been snogging or holding each other for long periods of time?'

'Yeah, I love that I can still smell you on my clothes and on me after we've been together.'

'That's what I mean! And they say that sex has its own unique scent, too. Sirius has obviously been "around the block a few times" to know all about that.'

'Right, that makes sense. But, at least he's keeping quiet for us, though.'

'Yes, he is. Now, shut up, and kiss me goodnight,' said Hermione.

'My, my, aren't you a bossy little witch?' said Ron before he complied and then he escorted her to the room she shared with Ginny. He gave her one last passionate and loving kiss, before going to bed himself.


	7. The Ministry of Magic

Chapter Seven: The Ministry of Magic

It was the eve of Harry's Hearing, and a meeting of the Order had just been concluded by Dumbledore, when Mrs Weasley called for Sirius.

'Sirius, I have a bone to pick with you.'

'All right, let's hear it, Molly.'

'What were you thinking in giving Arthur all that money? It's far too much!'

'Molly, for everything you and your family have done for Harry, it doesn't seem to be enough.'

'A billion Galleons, not enough, since when?' asked Molly.

'Since I have enough money to live on even if I live ten Nicholas Flamel lifetimes, I would still have enough for my bus fare home. Besides, I want to see Lucy's face when he finds out that you are richer than he is and his reaction to Arthur reclaiming what is rightfully his. Also, it'll teach the arrogant, bigoted prick a lesson, too,' replied Sirius.

'What on earth are we going to do with a billion Galleons?'

'I don't give a shit. Do up the Burrow, buy some new robes and jewellery. Buy a time-share in Narnia or Lilliput for all I care …'

There was a snort from the corner and Sirius and Molly turned to see that Snape was still there.

'I had no idea that you were so well versed in muggle literature, Bla – Sirius,' said Snape.

'Of course I am. I did take Muggle Studies, you know, but it was mainly to piss off my dear old mum and I succeeded, Sna – Severus,' Sirius replied.

It was an obvious attempt on the part of both men to try and get along. It was mainly for Harry's sake, but the two former enemies had managed to find some common ground. Sirius had apologised to Snape for all the crap that went down between them and Snape had accepted his apology and had also apologised, too. Since the two had begun to get to know each other, a certain level of respect had been earned between them. Besides, with a war on, there was no room for a schoolboy grudge any more.

But then, Mrs Weasley spoke again, 'What are Harry, Ron and Hermione doing in that study at all hours of the day?'

Sirius sighed before answering, 'They are working on a project to keep them occupied while all these meetings and all this other stuff is happening.'

'Fine, as long as they're not doing anything too dangerous …' Mrs Weasley then left with Mr Weasley to relax in the Drawing Room.

The next morning found Harry, Ron and Hermione in the kitchen having breakfast with Sirius and Mr Weasley. Harry was dressed in special Robes that bore the Potter family crest, while Ron and his father were still wearing normal robes. When breakfast was over, the five of them got into Sirius' car and drove to the visitor's entrance of the Ministry of Magic.

Once they arrived and had parked up, Arthur used the magical phone and five badges appeared had they all put one on each. They arrived in the Atrium of the Ministry and Harry and Hermione could not help but be impressed with what they saw. All, except for the large banner of Fudge that depicted him looking all powerful and important, not to mention the statue that showed some magical creatures looking up at wizards with worshipful looks on their faces. They found a lift and they decided to go straight down to the Wizengamot Administration Floor to find the suite reserved for the Black family. But before they could go in, they were stopped by Percy Weasley.

'There you are. The Hearing has been rescheduled to take place in five minutes time in Courtroom ten,' Percy said pompously.

Sirius then led Arthur, Ron and Hermione into the suite as Percy walked away toward the Courtroom. Harry was shocked to see that Sirius had an odd sort of glint in his eye and knew that whatever was going his godfather's head would bode ill for Fudge and his underlings.

'Now, Harry, remember what we discussed, let's let the idiot make a first class twat of himself and have some fun,' said Sirius smirking.

'I wish I could see it, too,' said Ron enviously.

'I'll show you the memory of it if it all goes according to plan,' said Harry.

'Ready, Harry?' said Sirius.

'Yep, as ready as I'll ever be,' Harry replied.

'Good luck, Harry,' said Hermione.

'Good luck, mate,' said Ron.

'Thanks, Guys. I'll see you soon,' said Harry as he and Sirius left the suite. They walked slowly to the Courtroom and as they reached the door, both Harry and Sirius took deep breaths before knocking and entering.


	8. The Hearing

Chapter Eight: The Hearing

'You're late,' said a cold voice.

It was Fudge. He was sitting in the judge's chair. It seemed as though he was taking charge of the proceedings.

'We have only just been informed of the change of time and place,' said Sirius coldly.

'That is not the Wizengamot's fault. An owl was sent to you to inform you of the changes –' began Fudge.

'You are right, it isn't the fault of the Wizengamot, it is yours and I'm guessing that you sent the owl – what, ten or twenty minutes ago with no clue as to from where we might've been travelling,' finished Sirius coldly.

Before Fudge could retort, a woman Harry had no trouble in recognising as Madam Bones, having met her in passing just over a year ago, spoke, 'Why don't we get on with why we are here?'

'Yes, yes, of course,' said Fudge before he paused to shuffle his papers before speaking once more, 'Disciplinary Hearing of the twelfth of August into offences committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

'Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley –'

'Counsel for the Defence, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Harry Potter's Legal Guardian, Ex-Auror, and the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black,' Sirius said loudly, interrupting Fudge.

Fudge scowled before he began to speak again, 'The charges against the accused are as follows:

'That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.

'You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?'

Sirius and Harry put their heads together to "confer" over Fudges first question. In reality, they were mocking the whole thing to annoy Fudge. Harry spotted a small smirk on the face of Madam Bones, but it quickly disappeared as Sirius whispered nonsense to him for about ten minutes, before finally answering,

'Yes, I am Harry Potter, and number four Privet Drive is one of my residences and would appreciate that my privacy be respected enough so the address is not made public knowledge when this hearing is over.'

'You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?' said Fudge.

Again, Harry and Sirius put their heads together to "confer" once more.

Harry answered again, 'I did receive the official warning to which you refer, however, as the incident was never properly investigated, I should not have been blamed for magic I did not do.'

Fudge ignored the second half of Harry's response to ask his next question. 'And yet you conjured a Patronus on the night of the second of August?'

'No, I could not have conjured a Patronus at that time as I was no longer in Surrey at the time of this incident,' answered Harry.

'Lies!' cried a woman dressed in pink, who to Harry, looked like a toad.

'Excuse me, Madam? Are you accusing my charge of lying while _nobody_ has any proof to the contrary?' said Sirius.

'The Chair recognises Delores Jane Umbridge,' said Fudge.

'No proof to the contrary? Mr Potter is the only wizard listed living in that area, so naturally –'said Umbridge in a high, girlish voice, but was cut off by Sirius.

'You and the Ministry _assumed_ it was Harry, not just in this case, but of the alleged magic committed three years ago, also?'

'It is a fair assumption!' she trilled.

'When you _assume_, you make an ass out of you and me. Fudge, you are to produce an eye-witness for both incidents, right now. It is for you and your prosecution – or should that be _Persecution_ team to prove my godson's guilt, and if you can't, stop wasting our time,' said Sirius.

The Wizengamot – for the most part, looked disgusted at the way this was all being bungled by Fudge and Umbridge.

Sirius then spoke again, 'So, once again, an innocent person is being accused of a crime he did not commit without any evidence to support the charges, as I myself know, only too well, having suffered at the hands of either, Ministry corruption or Ministry incompetence. So, which is it this time?'

'Ministry incompetence or Ministry corruption, whatever do you mean, Lord Black?' said Madam Bones.

'I was sent to Azkaban without a trial. I was basically kidnapped and held against my will by the Ministry of Magic for twelve years, and I do not want anything like that to happen again,' Sirius replied.

This revelation sent the Wizengamot into shock and looks were shared by the members. Unfortunately, the shock was interrupted by Umbridge again.

'Perhaps Mr Potter can tell us all where he was when the most recent incident took place?'

'Unfortunately, Harry cannot disclose his location as the place is a safe house protected by the Fidelius Charm and he is not the Secret Keeper,' said Sirius.

More murmurs around the court, but were once more broken by Umbridge.

'Why, may I ask, was Mr Potter in a "safe house"?'

Harry and Sirius shared a look before Sirius said, 'Because, Madam, Lord Voldemort has returned and Harry is in danger.'

'There is no evidence for that ridiculous claim, Black!' said Fudge angrily.

'Lord Black, if you don't mind, Minister.' said Sirius. 'Let me ask you something. You have been mentioning the Patronus Charm being conjured. Now, why would a Patronus need to be conjured in the first place? Don't you all think that the Patronus Charm is a little advanced for a fifteen year old wizard and, even more, why is a _minor_ being tried as an _adult_ for _alleged Underage magic?'_

More murmurs from the members of the Wizengamot as Fudge and Umbridge started to turn an unpleasant colour. But then Umbridge gave a high, girlish giggle that made both Harry and Sirius feel ill, then she said, 'Are you suggesting the presence of Dementors in Little Whinging?'

'Why, yes, I am,' Sirius replied, 'after all, Minister Fudge was advised by Albus Dumbledore to remove them from Azkaban before they join Voldemort's ranks as they did last time.'

'Nonsense, all Dementors are under Ministry control!' bellowed Fudge.

'Scribe? Could you please repeat what the Minister has just told us all, oh, and please say it three times very loudly so those in the cheap seats can hear?' said Sirius.

Percy complied. 'All Dementors are under Ministry Control! _All Dementors are under Ministry Control! ALL DEMENTORS ARE UNDER MINISTRY CONTROL!'_ Percy finished and the result was instantaneous.

Louder murmurs of discontent were coming from the members of the Wizengamot.

'Are you suggesting that the Ministry ordered an attack upon Harry Potter?' asked Madam Bones.

'Yes, I am. We've just heard the Minister's words, so what other possibility is there?' said Sirius, 'I would suggest that this matter be investigated as soon as possible.'

'Of course, Lord Black,' Madam Bones said.

'Do you have any more ludicrous accusations to aim at my godson?' said Sirius.

Fudge and Umbridge had nothing else to say so Madam Bones spoke once more. 'All those who believe the accused should be acquitted?'

All the hands except those of Fudge and Umbridge went into the air.

'All those in favour of conviction?' asked Madam Bones.

Only Fudge and Umbridge raised their hands.

'Cleared of all charges, this hearing is terminated,' said Madam Bones as she bought the farce to a close.

However, Sirius spoke again, 'I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, calls for a Closed Session of the Wizengamot, _immediately!_'


	9. The Wizengamot

Chapter Nine: The Wizengamot

An almighty shuffling had begun after Sirius' last words as everyone began to make their way to the Wizengamot's Chamber. Fudge and Umbridge had been ordered off the floor and Harry had been escorted back to the Black Family waiting suite, where Ron and Hermione were still waiting with Mr Weasley.

'Cleared of all charges,' Harry told them, 'Sirius just called the session, so now we wait.'

Once everyone had found their seats in the Wizengamot Chamber, Madam Bones called for order and declared the session open, and called upon Sirius to tell them all why he had called for the session.

'My Lords, Ladies and Gentlemen, I have called this Closed Session and nothing is to be revealed from it until the relevant parties concerned divulge it themselves,' said Sirius.

'Very well, Lord Black, please continue,' said Madam Bones.

'I shall, however, we cannot possibly proceed while we are two representatives short. Therefore, I call upon my godson, Harry James Potter, the last of the Potters to take his Seat and Title as it is his right to do so, so mote it be.'

'Mr Potter is underage, Lord Black,' said a haughty voice.

'Being his godfather and present at his birth, I am well aware of his age, Lord MacMillan, but it is his birth-right to take his Hereditary Seat for his family. He is the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, which cannot be refuted. Besides, his age is immaterial, the Seat belongs to him and it is something that should not be kept from him.'

'Lord Black is quite right, Lord MacMillan. Prepare the Book of Recognition, and please send for Mr Potter,' said Madam Bones.

A few minutes later, Harry walked into the Chamber. Someone thrust an open book in front of him. Harry already knew what to do, he placed his right hand on the Book and he said, 'I am Harry James Potter, the last of the Potters and I do hereby take my Hereditary Seat upon this Council.'

The Book glowed gold and Madam Bones said, 'The Book of Recognition recognises, acknowledges and accepts your claim, you may take your Seat, Lord Potter.'

'Thank you, Chief Witch,' Harry replied.

'Lord Black, the Floor is yours once more,' said Madam Bones after smiling at Harry.

'I call upon Arthur Septimus Weasley, the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Weasley to reclaim his Family's Seat and Title as it is his right, so mote it be,' said Sirius.

A loud murmur began in the Chamber, but Madam Bones called for order and the Chamber went quiet. 'Very well, have Mr Weasley brought here immediately,' she said.

Mr Weasley walked into the Chamber wearing his Family Robes which bore the crest of the Weasley Family. As with Harry, Mr Weasley had the Book of Recognition thrust in front of him, he also placed his right hand on the Book and said, 'I, Arthur Septimus Weasley do hereby reclaim my Family's Seat and Title as I am the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble house of Weasley.'

Once more the Book of Recognition glowed gold.

'The Book of Recognition recognises, acknowledges and accepts your Reclamation; please take your Seat, Lord Weasley.'

'Thank you, Chief Witch,' said Mr Weasley.

'Lord Black, the Floor is yours once more,' said Madam Bones.

'I turn the Floor over to Lord Weasley,' said Sirius.

'Thank you, Lord Black. I would like to take this opportunity to name my Regent and Heir to this Seat and Title,' said Mr Weasley.

'Please do, Lord Weasley,' said Madam Bones.

'I name my sixth son, Ronald Bilius Weasley, to be my Regent and Heir to this Seat and bestow upon him the Title of Lord Regent Weasley until he comes of age and replaces me on this Council.'

'Very well, have your son brought here immediately,' Madam Bones requested.

A few minutes later, Ron walked in wearing identical Robes as his father, he also placed his right hand upon the Book of Recognition and said, 'I, Ronald Bilius Weasley, accept my father's bestowment and will take my place at his side on this Council.'

The Book glowed gold one more time and Madam Bones said, 'The Book of Recognition recognises, acknowledges and accepts you and your father's bestowment, please take your Seat by your father, Lord Regent Weasley.'

'Thank you, Chief Witch,' said Ron before he took his place beside his father as Madam Bones returned the Floor to his father.

'I return the Floor to Lord Black,' said Mr Weasley.

'Thank you, Lord Weasley. A month ago Albus Dumbledore was unfairly removed from his position as Chief Warlock of this Council. I request that Albus Dumbledore be returned to his rightful position as soon as possible. This is no slight in Madam Bones' leadership, not at all. I think Madam Bones would rather have acquired the Position in a more just and honest way, rather than the unfortunate circumstances that she did,' said Sirius.

'Are there any seconds to the motion of Lord Black?' asked Madam Bones.

'Aye,' said Harry.

'Aye,' said Mr Weasley.

'Aye,' said an elderly witch.

'Lord Black's motion has been seconded by Lord Potter, Lord Weasley and Lady Longbottom; we shall take a vote immediately. All those in favour of Albus Dumbledore returning as Chief Warlock, please raise your hands.'

Over half of the Chamber raised their hands including Madam Bones herself.

'By the vote we have just taken, Albus Dumbledore is to return to his previous position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and I, Lady Amelia Susan Bones stand down freely to allow this, but, before I do, please have Mr Dumbledore brought here as soon as possible. We are adjourned until he arrives.'

While a message was being sent to Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Sirius and Mr Weasley met in the middle of the Chamber to chinwag. Arthur and Harry got talking about muggle things, while Ron and Sirius discussed the Chudley Cannons.

Half an hour later, Dumbledore arrived and was sworn back in as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and he called for order and asked them all if there was any other business.

'I would like to invoke Rule Thirteen of Privacy in this Chamber. The results of this Session are to remain confidential until the subjects of this Session choose to inform the public of what has happened here today,' said Sirius.

'Lord Black's request is granted. Only Lords Potter, Weasley and Weasley can divulge their new Positions and Titles in public or in the press, so mote it be,' said Dumbledore, 'are there anymore speakers today?'

No-one raised their hands or spoke, so Dumbledore closed the Session and the members began to file out as the four of them returned to the Black Family waiting suite, where Hermione was still waiting.

'How did it go?' she asked as Ron took her hand.

'Everything went according to plan. Though I was tempted to call for a vote of No Confidence in Fudge, but I didn't think the vote would have gone our way, despite the fact they all saw the debacle of Harry's Hearing,' said Sirius.

'I think Dumbledore wants him to come to his senses and is giving him every chance. Besides, we cannot be sure how many of the other members believe that You-Know-Who is back,' said Mr Weasley.

Sirius sighed at Mr Weasley's non-use of Voldemort's name and decided he wanted to return home.

'One thing I did notice, though,' said Mr Weasley, 'was that Amelia was wearing glasses instead of her infamous monocle, any ideas why?'

Sirius and the trio all shook their heads before they changed out of their Wizengamot Robes and dropping Mr Weasley off at his Department in the Ministry, before Sirius drove the trio back to Grimmauld Place and informed them all of what had happened, as Mrs Weasley made some food for them.


	10. Ron's Challenge

Chapter Ten: Ron's Challenge

Ron and Hermione were in the room he shared with Harry. They were lying on the bed in each other's arms enjoying a Sunday of doing nothing. Their day so far had consisted of snogging, eating, snogging, and a light snooze together and yet more snogging. Hermione was resting her head on Ron's chest listening to his heartbeat. She loved to do this as it was times like this she felt at peace and having Ron's arms wrapped tightly around her didn't do any harm, either. Ron buried his nose in her hair and murmured, 'Love you, Hermione.'

'Mm, love you too, Ron,' she murmured in return.

It was then that there was a knock on the door and Tonks popped her head in and said, 'Alright, Lovebirds? Dumbles is downstairs asking for you, Ron. He's wielding a chess set and board and waiting to "engage you in battle",' she announced with a smile. 'His words, not mine.'

Ron swallowed nervously. Dumbledore was challenging him to a game of chess, just like he said. He and Hermione both sat up and thoughts raced through his head. _'Can I honestly beat Dumbledore at chess? What if I get thrashed and let down Hermione?'_

Hermione sensed his apprehension and quickly sought to soothe him.

'You're the best chess player I've ever seen and I think you can win, Ron. I believe in you and I always will,' she said.

Hermione's words had worked and together, hand in hand they entered the Lounge. Dumbledore was sitting at the table already and there was also an audience. Ron's family were there with the exception of Charlie and Percy. Harry, Sirius and Remus were also there, as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape.

'Ah, there you are, Ronald. I hope I am not tearing you away from any affairs of state?' said Dumbledore.

'Not at all, Sir, I was just reading with Hermione,' replied Ron.

Tonks chuckled and thought to herself, _'So that's what the kids are calling it these days.'_

'Good luck to you, Ronald. I've been hoping to see Albus lose a game for years,' said Professor McGonagall.

'I agree with my esteemed colleague, I hope you are victorious,' said Snape.

Ron nodded in thanks to the two professors and sat opposite the Headmaster, who picked up a pawn of each colour and switched them around in his hands behind his back before holding out his closed hands to Ron, who pointed to Dumbledore's left hand, which Dumbledore opened to reveal that Ron had chosen the white pieces. Dumbledore replaced the pawns and spun the board around so the white pieces were in front of Ron.

'Good luck, Ronald,' said Dumbledore.

'Thank you and the same to you, Sir,' said Ron.

They shook hands and the game began.

'E-4.'

'E-5.'

'Knight to F-3.'

'Knight to C-6.'

'Bishop to B-5.'

'A-6.'

'Bishop to C-6.'

'D-7 to C-6.'

Ron then ordered a Kingside Castling and the middle-game began. The game seemed to last for ages with neither player making a mistake. The many broken pieces lying forgotten at the side of the board showed just how good the two players were, but Ron still had an advantage of still having his Queen on the board. Ron had done most of his damage to Dumbledore's defences with his Knights and soon, very soon, he hoped the game would be over. The audience, meanwhile, had not moved an inch since the game had begun. Bets had been made between the adults as Sirius made the book. He had given good odds for Ron and had been taken up on them by all of them except Mrs Weasley who abstained from betting to set an example to Harry and Ginny. But Harry had already placed a bet on Ron to win when Mrs Weasley was not looking.

Hermione watched the game in awe of her boyfriend. She could not help but be impressed with him as he went toe to toe with the most intelligent wizard of the generation in an ultimate battle of wits, that she knew Ron had every chance of winning – which he was at this point. She could not help but fall in love with him even more as the game had progressed. Ron, despite his nervousness, had shown his look of confidence that he always wore while he played chess. She loved seeing that look upon face and now she watched his face turn from confident to triumphant as he declared victory.

'Checkmate.'

Ron had won and Dumbledore offered his hand in defeat and Ron shook it before Hermione threw her arms around him as all those who had bet on him all took it in turns to ruffle his hair, before turning to Sirius with their hands outstretched, wanting their winnings, much to Mrs Weasley's disapproval.

Ron could not help be taken aback at the number of those who had bet on him to win.

'Pleasure doing business with you, Sirius,' said Snape smirking.

'Just make sure you show your appreciation to Ron, who made you a little richer than you were when you arrived here tonight, Severus,' said Sirius in reply.

Snape then walked over to Ron and shook his hand and said, 'Thank you very much, Mr Weasley, I have been waiting to see Albus lose almost as much Minerva has, congratulations, and when I spend my hard earned winnings, I'll remember the looks on Albus and Sirius' face as you won. Have a good evening.'

Snape and McGonagall both toasted Ron before leaving to return to Hogwarts.

0o0

The next day, their Hogwarts' letters arrived and as expected, Ron and Hermione received their Prefect Badges, much to the delight of Ron's parents and to the disgust of Fred and George. Mrs Weasley had asked what Ron would like as a reward for being made a Prefect, but Ron had told her he had everything he could ever want already and so she threw a party for Ron and Hermione instead. Hermione sent an Owl to her parents to inform them about being made Prefect, too.

Harry had been pleased for his friends, despite forgetting that Prefects were chosen in fifth year. He could not quite suppress a sliver of jealousy that Ron had been chosen ahead of him, but he quickly scolded himself for it, as it was the first time Ron had been chosen for something instead of him. After all, it was not like he was better than Ron at lessons or anything – well, except maybe Quidditch. He shook himself out of his self-pity to enjoy the party in Ron and Hermione's honour, before retiring for the evening.


	11. Back to School

Chapter Eleven: Back to School

Mr Weasley could feel his wife stirring as he himself was waking up to start the day.

'Molly?'

'I'm getting up to do breakfast, before I wake up the children. It is the first day of school today,' she told him.

'I know, and I wish you would stop doing that.'

'Stop doing what?'

'Calling them children when they aren't, Fred and George are seventeen, now.'

'I'm well aware of twins' ages, Arthur.'

'Sometimes I wonder. And Harry, Ron and Hermione aren't children, either.'

'They are fifteen, what are they if not children?'

'Age is only a number, Dear. The things those three have seen and done are more than the rest of our family put together. I know you want them to still be kids and enjoy their childhood, but it's impossible now. You-Know-Who robbed Harry of his childhood fourteen years ago. Ron and Hermione would follow Harry into Hell if he had to go. And now that Ginny has gotten over that crush and actually sees and loves Harry the person instead of the comic book hero, she would too – particularly after what happened in her first year and that diary. You can't keep them as children and you can't treat them like children, either.'

Molly had no answer to this and left the room after she had finished dressing with her husband right behind her. Molly went into the kitchen, while Arthur went into the Lounge where he found Ron and Hermione asleep on a couch. They were in each other's arms and looked relaxed and content as they slept peacefully. Arthur watched them sleep and he could not help be reminded of how he and Molly used to be when they were their age. He did not want to wake them so he joined his wife in the kitchen to help with the breakfast.

'Ron and Hermione are asleep in the Lounge,' he said conversationally.

'They are?'

'Yep, I'd say they've been there all night after their party. They look happy in each other's arms like that.'

'I'm sure they do, dear, but someone will have to wake them soon.'

'Yes, dear, I'll do it,' he said.

Once breakfast was ready, Arthur went to wake Ron and Hermione. He gently nudged Ron awake.

As Ron felt himself being awoken, he felt as though he had only been asleep for half an hour as he groggily stirred. He opened his eyes to his father standing over him and the Hermione shaped lump curled into him on the couch.

'Is it morning already?' Ron asked.

'Yes, Son, I'll let you wake Hermione …'

Ron watched his father leave for the other rooms to wake the others for breakfast. He looked at his sleeping girlfriend and remembered the incredible night in the study they had shared after everyone had gone to bed. It had been the longest, most vigorous, energetic, and the best shagging session they had shared so far. Having started at just after midnight, they had shagged for three hours non-stop, leaving them exhausted but extremely satisfied. So, with little energy they had left, they merely made their way to the Lounge to sleep on the couch, where just a few minutes ago, he had been awoken by his father. He would never forget Hermione's loud moans in his ears as he had fucked her into oblivion over the desk in the study. Oh, how he loved to see her, hear her and feel her as he pounded into her from behind as she screamed in pleasure and ecstasy. His prim and proper Hermione loved sex and he loved having it with her. Whether it was slow, sweet, love making or rough, hard and fast fucking, she loved it and him. He worshipped the very ground she walked upon and they were a team and a couple in every sense. Today they would return to Hogwarts as Prefects and he smiled at the thought of extra alone time with the girl he loved. He then gently shook her awake and she opened her beautiful brown eyes to look at him, he smiled at her and fell even more in love with her as she returned his smile with one of her own. She was so beautiful and he kissed her because he simply had to and she kissed him back gladly, before going into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Once breakfast was over, the youngsters took off for showers and dressed for the day before dragging their trunks downstairs to be put into the boot of Sirius' car. Everyone then piled into Sirius' car and he drove them all to King's Cross and made sure they all made it onto the Platform okay.

Harry bid Sirius goodbye and Sirius told him not to worry about anything while at school. The only thing that really worried them all was the set book for Defence Against Dark Arts, which as Hermione discovered, contained nothing of any use for either the trio, who would be taking their O.W.L.'s and the twins who would be taking their N.E.W.T.'s. Harry then got on the train and asked Ron and Hermione if they wanted to find a compartment, but Hermione gently told him that they could not as they were to meet the other Prefects and Head Students. So, Harry, left to find a compartment for himself where he almost ran into Neville and together with Ginny they walked into an almost empty compartment, its only occupant was a girl with dirty-blonde hair. Ginny introduced them to the girl whose name was Luna Lovegood.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Prefect's meeting. Ron struggled to listen to the Head Boy as he gave instructions to them all, due to last night with Hermione. They were still surprised at the choice of the Slytherin Prefects for their year and not so surprised at the others. When the dullness of the meeting was over, Ron and Hermione patrolled the train. They caught sight of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, but did not bother with them. They assumed that they would eventually show up looking for Harry later. They eventually got to the compartment Harry was in and Ron opened the door for Hermione to enter before him and he followed her inside and dropped on the seat next to Hermione and they were introduced to Luna.

'There are two Prefects from each year – a boy and a girl,' said Hermione.

'Guess who's Prefect for Slytherin?' said Ron.

'Malfoy,' said Harry expecting his rotten luck to rear its ugly head.

'No, it's Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass,' said Hermione, who unlike Ron, had been paying attention to the introductions, 'Hannah Abbott and Ernie MacMillan for Hufflepuff and Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw,' finished Hermione as Ron tucked into a Chocolate Frog. Then he lay down on the seat and rested his head in Hermione's lap and closed his eyes. She then began to run her fingers through his soft ginger locks, which earned her a smile. After an hour or so, they switched positions, so her head was in his lap and he could play with her hair.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle passed by their compartment, but saw Ron and Hermione there and as they were Prefects, just walked on back to their own compartment.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade Station, they disembarked from the train to get on to the carriages and Harry saw an odd skeletal horse like creature, but when he asked his friends what they were they told him that there was nothing there and there had always been nothing there. Feeling oddly confused, he shook himself before joining Ron and Hermione in a carriage. He watched as Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione to keep her warm as the carriage took them towards the castle.


	12. An Unpleasant Surprise

Chapter Twelve: An Unpleasant Surprise

Once everyone had taken their seats in the Great Hall, the new first years were led in by Professor McGonagall and then the Sorting Hat sang a new song warning the school of the dangers outside of the castle. Once the Sorting was over, they all began to eat as Harry noticed the woman in pink sitting at the Staff Table, he recognised her immediately from his hearing at the Ministry and told Ron and Hermione and they could only guess she was the new Defence teacher, though, judging by the book she had set, they weren't sure just how much or how little they were going to be taught.

Once the eating was over, Dumbledore stood up and began to give the usual start of term notices and introducing the new faces at the Staff Table. It was then that they noticed that Hagrid was missing, too. Dumbledore had introduced Hagrid's temporary replacement; Professor Grubbly-Plank before introducing Professor Umbridge to them all. However, the new professor sought to interrupt the Headmaster and regrettably for everyone, she succeeded.

The trio sat and listened to Umbridge's waffle and neither of them liked the way she addressed the students like they were all five years old. Frankly, she looked ridiculous in her all pink matching outfit with pink cardigan. The three of them could not help but think people like Umbridge, who live in their own fluffy pink little worlds and demanding order, whilst ignoring the real problems and/or hoping they would just go away or conform to their own ideals, were just dangerous as Voldemort and his followers.

Finally, she stopped talking and sat back down and the Headmaster was allowed to finish giving his notices.

Harry was angry. Instead of warning the Wizarding World that Voldemort was back, the Ministry were trying to interfere at Hogwarts and messing around with the curriculum. As Ron and Hermione were rounding up the new Gryffindors, Harry approached Professor McGonagall.

'Professor, may I speak with you in private?' he asked.

'Of course, Mr Potter,' she replied. Professor McGonagall led Harry into the chamber behind the Staff Table and closed the door for privacy.

'Professor McGonagall, is this the Ministry's plan to thwart Voldemort? Seeking Educational Reform and spying upon the Headmaster?'

'You're a sharp young man, Mr Potter.'

'Thanks, Professor. I need you to do me a favour, I need you to ask the Headmaster's permission for me to give a Press Conference tomorrow morning so my side of the story can be heard, instead everyone reading about how supposedly unstable I am and a liar. I know what I'm asking for is unheard of and unprecedented, but no-one will see it coming and then I can tell everyone what really happened to me last June and perhaps the Ministry will get off its backside and do some good for a change.'

Professor McGonagall considered him for a moment before smiling at him and said, 'I shall ask Professor Dumbledore for permission on your behalf and I'm sure you have a way for _someone,_ _somewhere_ who can get representatives of the Wizarding Press here to hear what you have to say.'

'I do, Professor, and thank you.'

'I'll let you know as soon as possible.'

'Thank you, Professor that would be appreciated.' Harry left to catch up with Ron and Hermione who were in the Common Room waiting for him on the couch kissing.

They broke apart to ask Harry where he was. So he told them and they thought it would be a good idea and just then, Professor McGonagall came into the Common Room and said to Harry, 'Permission granted,' and then left.

Harry, Ron and Hermione then spent the rest of the night writing Harry's statement as Harry, himself contacted Sirius to inform him of their new offensive, which Sirius thought would be brilliant to see and hear, so he wrote to the editors of all of the printed press in Britain and now all they had to do was wait for the morning, once the statement for Harry was completed. When that was done, Ron and Hermione shared a goodnight kiss and Harry and Ron went up their new fifth year dormitory, where the rest of their room mates were asleep and quickly joined them in their own peaceful slumber.


	13. The Press Conference

Chapter Thirteen: The Press Conference

When Harry woke up the next morning, the previous night came back to him, so he took another shower and did his best to tame the Potter hair, before meeting Ron and Hermione in the Common Room. Harry spotted the notice board that held a little note informing the students that the morning's lessons were postponed for a Press Conference. Harry tucked his statement into his the pocket of his robes and he followed Ron and Hermione to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once breakfast was over, Harry requested Professor McGonagall to help him extract a couple of memories from his head, before re-joining his friends at the Gryffindor Table. It was then that the members of the Press arrived along with Sirius, Remus, Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge.

Dumbledore then got to his feet and in an amused tone of voice and announced who would be giving the Press Conference and invited Harry to stand behind the podium that was used by Dumbledore on occasion.

'Good morning, everyone,' Harry began, 'I suspect you are all wondering why I summoned you all here. Well, I can tell you. A lot has happened to me in the last three months and that is where I want to start.

'On the morning of the Third Task, during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, a news story was printed in the Daily Prophet claiming I was "Disturbed and Dangerous", this article was broken by Rita Skeeter, who claimed she witnessed me collapse in Divination. My question is this; how? She had been banned from the school grounds by the Headmaster after all the other nonsense she had printed. Such as her bigoted views on Half-Giants, one of whom happens to be my friend. I can actually tell you how she witnessed my collapse in said class; Rita Skeeter is an Unregistered Animagus and her form is that of a water beetle, which was seen not only by me but my friends, too. It was also how she managed to get all those interviews with some of the Slytherin students, who probably didn't care that she was doing something illegal.

'Also, on this day, Lord Voldemort returned to power. And before the Minister for Magic starts to call me a liar, I can show you all my memory of the night in question. However, as this memory is too horrifying to share with the younger students, I shall tell you what happened.

'I was helpless as I watched Cedric Diggory murdered in front of me by Peter Pettigrew on the orders of Lord Voldemort. The Tri-Wizard Cup had been turned into a Portkey by a man who been posing as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody for a year. That man was Barty Crouch Junior. He confessed under Veritaserum to my godfather, the senior staff here at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and me. He confessed how his mother had convinced his father to get him out of Azkaban as one last labour of love for his dying wife. When the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge was informed that an escaped Death Eater had been caught, he summoned a Dementor and ordered it to perform the Dementor's Kiss upon Barty Crouch Junior. Minister Fudge's action in my opinion, was worse than murder, and in the process, prevented Crouch from giving testimony.

'Now, I bring you all to the summer. I was informed that the Daily Prophet had been making sly and snide comments about sanity, and character, instead of the Ministry informing the general public of Voldemort's return. Then, on the evening of the second of August, I received a letter from the Ministry of Magic accusing me of committing underage magic – more specially, producing a Patronus in the presence of a Muggle. This muggle was my cousin and he was attacked by Dementors according to a reliable witness. I admit I can produce a Patronus. I learned because some idiot thought it would be a good idea to station some Dementors around the school in my third year. However, I was not present in Surrey at the time of the attack, but the Ministry assumed that it was I who saved my cousin's soul.

'Once I was rightfully acquitted by the Wizengamot – that's right the Wizengamot, this was since the Minister now believes that underage wizards and witches should be tried as adults for cases of underage magic, my godfather, Sirius Black called for a Closed Session of the Wizengamot. And, it was there, that I claimed my rightful place as a part of said Council. I am now, Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. I have been given permission to announce that the Ancient and Most Noble House of Weasley reclaimed their rightful place on the Wizengamot, with Arthur Weasley his family's representative with his son, Ron Weasley as his Regent. As some of you may be aware, the Headmaster was recently reinstated as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, too.

'What some of you may not be aware of is that last night, a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher started her new post. Dolores Umbridge. To say I'm not impressed would be an understatement. Madam Umbridge actually had the gall to interrupt the Headmaster as he gave out the start of term notices. To my knowledge, no new teacher has ever dared to do this before. Now, I am going to show you my memory from last night's Welcoming Feast where our new teacher gave a short speech about Education Reform.'

Professor McGonagall tapped the Pensieve and the memory of Umbridge's waffle played out for the Press to see and hear. When it was over, Harry resumed speaking,

'So, there you have it. This is the Minister's plan to fight Voldemort, by placing an underling at Hogwarts to spy upon Albus Dumbledore and to try to indoctrinate students into thinking that the Ministry is perfect. Quite pathetic really, don't you think? So, I thought that I would do what the Ministry can't bring themselves to do and re-alert our world of the return of Lord Voldemort, any questions?'

Hands then shot up into the air as all the Press Officers hoped to have their question answered first. Harry pointed to scruffy looking bloke who could have been mistaken for Knox from Tim Burton's nineteen eighty-nine film; Batman.

'Why do you use his name, Mr Potter?'

'Oh, that's easy; fear of a name, only increases a fear in the thing itself. Besides, it's only a name and a made up one!'

This drew shocked looks from most of the Hall, which made Harry speak once more,

'Oh, come on! You don't honestly think his mother actually named him "Lord Voldemort", do you? He was born Tom Marvolo Riddle. I'm sure all of the Purebloods in the Hall who have studied Genealogy of the Pureblood Families, are drawing a complete blank on the surname; Riddle. That would be because Tom's parents were a witch and a muggle – he told me so in the Graveyard last June. And if you rearrange the letters in Tom Marvolo Riddle, you'll all see it is a perfect anagram of "I am Lord Voldemort", next question?'

Hands shot into the air again and Harry pointed to the bloke next to first bloke who asked a question.

'Do you plan on using your Title at Hogwarts?'

'Not really. I have all the respect in the world for almost all my teachers, so it would not be right. To my friends, I shall always be Harry, but, to those here who do not like me, then perhaps Lord Potter may be appropriate,' Harry said as he shot a look towards the Slytherin Table and in particular, Draco Malfoy. Harry then pointed to a woman with dark hair and brown eyes.

'Can you name any of the Death Eaters still at large?'

'I could, but hopefully, if they're listening to this, or reading it in tomorrow's newspaper, then maybe all his followers to whom he has lied and offered power, will leave him forever. And, for all of you out there or in here, who have aspirations in joining his ranks, I can tell you this; Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, shows as little mercy to his followers as he does to his enemies. I watched as he tortured a Death Eater in punishment for not trying to find him after his attack on my home in Godric's Hollow in nineteen eighty-one.'

'What else happened in the Graveyard, Mr Potter?'

'After his oh so interesting waffle about his life, and telling the Death Eaters – the ones who showed up, that is, about how he had made his triumphant rebirth, he then challenged me to a duel. A duel I won with my superior courage and as I am right here, I must have done something right, so I was able to use the Portkey to bring myself and Cedric Diggory back here to Hogwarts and inform the only wizard Tom ever feared – Professor Dumbledore, that he had returned.'

'What do you plan to do when "Tom" shows himself to the world?'

'Well, first I plan on taking legal action against the Daily Prophet for Libel and Defamation of Character, and similar action against Fudge for Slander and abuse of power. Our Minister for Magic has neither the brains or the intestinal fortitude to fight Lord Voldemort, so he should step aside for someone who does –'

'Albus Dumbledore, perhaps?' someone interrupted.

'Oh no, the Headmaster has absolutely no desire to leave Hogwarts, anyone who knows how many times he has been offered the post of Minister in the past, knows that. Besides, Fudge still has time to redeem himself and take the advice of Professor Dumbledore, before it is too late. I think here, would be a good place to call it a day, for now. Thank you all for your attendance, goodbye.'

Harry then collected his notes and left the podium as the Press were shown out of the school just in time for lunch. Harry watched as Fudge and Umbridge stormed from the Hall in obvious anger, but, unfortunately, Umbridge returned to take her place at the Staff Table for lunch.


	14. Dolores Defied

Chapter Fourteen: Dolores Defied

The Press Conference had gone over well. The Gryffindors congratulated Harry on his bravery, the Hufflepuffs praised Harry for his loyalty to Cedric's memory and the Ravenclaws appreciated Harry for intelligently making the Ministry look stupid, the Slytherins, meanwhile, ignored and glared at Harry except for a few.

Then, the first Defence class of year had happened. Umbridge proved what an idiot she was. She made them read a book called Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard. Harry had not even bothered to open the book as he had been reliably informed by Hermione that the book was useless, and that she could not believe such a useless tome had ever been published. Harry had raised his hand asked what the point of the class was, and Umbridge had informed the class that the learning of the theory would suffice until the O.W.L.'s came around. This was met by further outrage that they would not be using any magic in class at all. So, Harry challenged Umbridge with a hypothetical scenario, but had been met with silence and her ignorantly turning her back on him, which made Harry angry enough to tell her that she was to address him as "Lord Potter", unfortunately, this had earned him a week's worth of detentions after a short chat with Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall told Harry that she could not overturn the punishment and so Harry after a short dinner, made his way to Umbridge's office.

After knocking and being admitted, Harry was invited to sit at a desk. Umbridge then handed him a black quill and some parchment, and told him she wanted him to write "I must not tell lies". Harry pointed out that she did not give him any ink and she merely told him he would not need any ink.

Harry, still angry and full of defiance, wrote, "I do not tell lies", but as he wrote, he felt a cutting pain on the back of his left hand and saw the words he had just written appear there. Harry angrily stood up and made to leave, taking the quill with him, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Umbridge go for her wand. However, Harry was quicker and shouted, _'Expelliarmus!'_

Harry caught her wand deftly in his left hand and then advanced towards Umbridge.

'Yuck! Even your fucking wand is pink! How dare you attempt to curse me while my back was turned! I don't know what this fucking quill is, but I'll be willing to bet it is a Dark and illegal object and it's against the rules to use such sick objects on Hogwarts' students! My uncle Remus was right about you, you are a sick twisted bitch who spends her time drawing up anti-werewolf legislation! I always suspected those close to the top are bigoted morons!'

'How dare you attack me, Mr Potter, I am a fully qualified Ministry official!'

'I believe I told you to address me as Lord Potter! Tell me, Dolores, does your bigotry extend to half-giants and Muggle-borns?'

'They are all filthy half-breeds! Werewolves, Centaurs, all of them! Filthy Mudbloods are all over the place, they do not belong in our world, Potter!'

Harry then tied Umbridge to her chair with a flick of his wand, before conjuring a clear bag in which he put the black quill. 'Tell me; what is this thing?' he asked.

'It is a Blood Quill. And I have been given special permission by the Minister to have it and use it on children like you who deserve to be punished!'

'It was you who sent the Dementors to Little Whinging, wasn't it?'

'Somebody had to act. They were all talking about trying to find ways to discredit you, but I was the one who actually did something! My only regrets are that you were not there and that you did not suffer the Dementor's Kiss, or be the one who did conjure that Goat Patronus!'

'So you were there and then the provider of the so-called intelligence that was received by the Ministry! In my Press Conference, I admitted that I can produce a Patronus, and its form is that of a Stag, so fuck you, Umbitch!' Harry in his anger took her wand and snapped it in half right in front of her face before saying, 'what do you think of that, Toad-Face!'

Umbridge swallowed and seethed silently. Then Harry produced a vial from his pocket and removed the stopper before extracting the memory by using the technique taught to him by Professor McGonagall. Umbridge then went pale.

'That was the memory of this entire meeting, Dolores. I hope you like your bindings. It is a charm my mother – a muggle-born, began to invent before she died and was finished by Hermione Granger – another muggle-born, this summer, two Muggle-borns, both of whom were and are more intelligent and more powerful than you could ever hope to be!'

'Filthy Mud-'

'_Silencio!_ You should think yourself lucky that Lord Ron Weasley is not here. I am not so sure I could guarantee your safety. Now, as I was saying, your bindings, if you struggle the ropes will tighten. Relax, and if you are lucky, they might wear off in twenty-four hours. Goodnight, Dolores.' Harry then left her office and made his way to Gryffindor Tower, where he found Ron and Hermione in the middle of another snog.

'Bloody Hell, why is it every time I come back here, I find you snogging? You are supposed to be Prefects, after all,' said Harry.

'You're back already?' asked Hermione, blushing slightly.

'How was it, mate,' asked Ron.

Harry then told them what had occurred in the detention and Ron needed to be calmed by Hermione to stop him from going to Umbridge's office and killing her. Even though Harry thought Ron would be doing the world a great service, he did not want Ron to go to Azkaban. Hermione told Harry to contact Sirius, so he did. He took out the enchanted mirror and said, 'Sirius Black!' into it. A few seconds later, Sirius answered.

'Alright, Pup!'

'No, not really, I just had detention with Umbridge where she tried to make write lines with a Blood Quill.'

'WHAT! I'll kill the fucking bitch!' said Sirius angrily.

'Sirius, calm down, I walked out after writing one line _and_ after I neutralised her, and drew out a nice little confession, too. I've got the memory of it in a vial, which is in my pocket.'

'Brilliant, Pup, I'm proud of you, but you should take a photograph of what the Blood Quill left behind,' said Sirius.

'On it,' said Ron before he went upstairs to find a camera and came back two minutes later.

'Where did you get that?' asked Hermione.

'Colin Creevey. I had to threaten him with detention if he didn't let me borrow it.'

'Ron, we're not supposed to abuse our positions!' said Hermione indignantly.

'Love, it was an empty threat,' Ron replied in a gentle voice that calmed Hermione and then pointed the camera at Harry's hand and took a picture.

'Right, that's done, Sirius,' said Harry.

'Okay, now you need to develop that ASAP.'

'Why?'

'Because it will be useful and I have a secret contact at the Ministry, who _will_ take action.'

'Okay, we'll say goodnight and get it done.'

'I'll see you tomorrow, Pup, either at Breakfast or Lunch at the latest.'

'Cool, it's not like Umbitch is going anywhere.'

The four of them chuckled before Harry ended his call.

'Um, guys? This camera has almost a whole roll of film left,' said Ron.

'So get snapping, photograph stuff, we need that picture,' said Harry.

Ron smirked and turned the camera on Hermione and began to take her picture – despite her protests. Harry laughed at them and left them to it.

'Come on, love. You're beautiful, let me take some more?' Ron pleaded.

'No, I'm all dishevelled, look at my horrible hair!' Hermione complained.

'Your hair is not horrible it is beautiful – just like the rest of you. Now that's an idea …'

'What is?' she asked.

'I take some photos of you – you know, naked.'

'What! No way, Ronald Weasley! I am far too young for that kind of thing! What if someone found them?' she hissed angrily at him.

'All right, sorry, love. What about photos of you doing a few poses – such as blowing a kiss at the camera, stuff like that?' he requested.

Hermione considered him for a moment and then said, 'Not here, though. Let's go to the Room of Requirement?'

'Okay, let's go!' said Ron excitedly.

Ron tucked the camera into his robes and then together they walked to the Room of Requirement. Once inside, Ron began to snap pictures of Hermione posing for him as well as some photos of them together and a few of him, too. Once all of the film was spent, Hermione asked the room to transform into a Dark Room and for instructions on how to develop the pictures. Unfortunately, this took most of the night, and so Ron and Hermione had to spend the night in the Room of Requirement. Neither of them had a problem with this, however, as it gave them a chance to have a bloody good shag, before falling asleep.


	15. Sirius' Secret

Chapter Fifteen: Sirius' Secret

When Sirius awoke the next morning, he got another call from Harry telling him that Ron and Hermione had the photo ready and had made copies. Sirius enjoyed a quick Breakfast before he got into his car and drove to where the visitor's entrance was located. He got into the phone booth and picked up the receiver and dialled six-two-four-four-two and said, 'Lord Black to see one of the few people still here with any brains.'

'Thank you, please wear the badge provided. The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day,' said a cool, disembodied voice.

Sirius then picked up and put on the badge which read "Lord Black, Needle in a haystack". The phone booth did its thing and Sirius eventually landed in the Atrium. As it was still early morning, nobody was about and he made his way to the elevator and pushed the button for level two and the elevator rattled its way down and finally stopping. As he stepped out of the elevator, Sirius suddenly grew apprehensive. He hoped that his secret ally in the Ministry was here at this early hour. But he trusted that she had not changed her usual schedule. He found her office and knocked on the door. He hoped, at least, that she would not be pissed at him too much as he had not been able to see her "properly" since June. Sure, they had seen one another a couple of times in passing, but nothing more – unfortunately.

The door opened to reveal a woman with long, red hair with a broad, square-jaw and glasses and who looked foreboding. Her mouth thinned at the sight of Sirius, who said, 'Hello, Amy.'

She did not speak but pulled him into her office quickly and closed the door before putting up privacy spells to avoid them being seen or overheard. She gave semi-hysterical laugh before saying, 'I barely you in _three months_, Sirius, and all you can say to me is_ "Hello, Amy"?'_

'I'm sorry, Amy, it couldn't be helped. I had to put my godson first, didn't I? Voldemort had returned, you know?' said Sirius.

She sighed and said, 'I know, I'm sorry, too. I've missed you.'

'I've missed you, too. You know I have and I'm really pleased that you listened to me about dropping that horrible short, grey hair glamour and evil monocle. Your natural look makes you just as sexy as you were when we were at school together. I know why you hid yourself, Amy, you wanted your superiors to take you seriously. Well, let me tell you, Amy, since I woke up in my sixth year – your seventh, and saw you for the first time, but knowing a shy but brilliant witch like you would never give a git like me the time of day because of my reputation. Not to mention you were Head Girl and in Ravenclaw. I would always take you _"Siriusly"_ – if you know what I mean. Then, six months ago, at the meeting of the new school governors, I was saddened to see what you had done to yourself, in fact, I didn't believe it was you at first, but then you spoke and I knew, and then afterwards, we talked and you told me everything, and I told you how I had a really big crush on you during your seventh year. You told me that you had sussed it, but you also thought I was a git, and so you let me suffer. Please, Amy, I know you're mad at me, but this, the reason I am here, is not about me. I'm here to report a serious crime committed upon my godson by Dolores Umbridge at Hogwarts, last night –'

'Wait, let's sit so I can take notes,' she said with a slight blush and a worried look on her face. Sirius stopped to grab her and he sat down behind her desk and pulled her down onto his lap, which earned him a glare, but she made no move to sit elsewhere. She took out a quick quotes quill and then nodded to Sirius to give his report. But as he did, his hand slipped under and up her long skirt and found the soft, bare skin of her thigh as he kissed her deeply, an embrace she returned for a few seconds before hitting his arm for him to stop. He gave her a quick look of apology, before dictating to the quill. Sirius told the whole story of what had happened without breaking eye-contact with her. When he was finished, she said, 'Harry has the quill in question?'

'Yes, he took it from her and disarmed her as she tried to curse him with his back turned – the Toad-Faced Bitch,' Sirius' exclamation earned him a giggle from her.

'What?' he asked.

'Oh, it's just I thought I was the only one who thinks she looks like a Toad.'

'Nope, sorry, Amy, Harry, his friends and Remus all think she does, too.'

'She's a disgusting excuse for a human being. In fact, I'm surprised her nose isn't any more brown than it is, as she has it so far up Fudge's arsehole …'

Sirius burst out laughing and then moved his hand further up her thigh until he found her knickers and began to rub her through them. Luckily the quick quotes quill had been put away again as she moaned loudly.

'Oh, Sirius …'

'Please, Amy, let me bend you over this desk and fuck you …' Sirius whispered huskily into her ear.

'Yessss' she said and then pulled herself off of his lap and bent over her own desk and pulled up her skirt for him to admire her arse. Sirius then stood up and took down her knickers before sliding two long fingers into her womanhood.

'Mm, Sirius … more …' she moaned.

'More? You want me to finger you, do you?' he asked her huskily.

'Yes … please …' she said closing her eyes.

'But I don't want to finger you, Amy, I want to fuck you …' he told her as he took down his trousers and boxer shorts one-handed.

'Yes, oh, God, yes, please, Sirius … fuck me …'

'You are so fucking wet, Amy …'

'Yes … oh … God … Sirius … wet for you … only you …'

Without another word Sirius replaced his fingers with his cock and began to thrust into her fast.

'OH … YES … FUCK ME … OH, OH, OH, GOD!' she wailed as he fucked her harder.

'Amy … you're so fucking hot …' said Sirius before he pulled her back flush against his chest and whispered, 'touch yourself for me, Amy …'

She complied with his demand and slid her right hand down her body to rub her wetness as he pounded into it, making her moan louder.

'OH, FUCK … THAT FEELS SO GOOD … OH … OH … GOD … YES, YES, I'M CUMMING … YES … OH, SIRIUUUSSSSSS!' she wailed his name as she came and her body shook and shuddered as the pleasure wrecked her senses, as Sirius came hard into her with a growl and a grunt of her name.

Once they had both come down from their highs, Sirius redressed himself. He then watched as she did the same.

'Wow,' she said.

'Wow, yes. Shit, what time is it?'

'Nearly eleven o'clock, why?' she asked.

'I have some things to organise before I go up to Hogwarts.'

'Do you want to file charges against the Toad?'

Sirius was about to say yes, when suddenly he had a better idea and a devious look passed over his face that she recognised.

'Oh, Merlin, I know that look, Sirius. What do you have in mind?'

'Come with me, I'll tell you on the way.'

'I already did, remember?' she said cheekily but left with him anyway.

0o0

It was lunchtime at Hogwarts and nobody had seen either hide or hair of Dolores Umbridge until five minutes ago. As she had entered the Great Hall, she shot the trio – particularly Harry, filthy looks, but sat down at the Staff Table with a smug look on her face, which did not phase Harry one jot as he guessed that she informed Fudge of what had happened the previous evening. And, almost right on cue, the Minister arrived looking angry, but before he could speak, five more visitors entered the Great Hall.

'Ah, I see we have visitors this lunchtime. Please state your reasons for being here,' said Dumbledore.

'Well, Dumbledore, I have come here to have Harry Potter expelled from Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,' said Fudge.

'While, I, on the other hand, have come here to see an unsatisfactory teacher get the sack, Albus,' said Sirius.

Dumbledore, knowing that he did not answer to the Minister, indicated to Sirius to continue.

'Thank you, Albus. I have come here to have Dolores Umbridge removed from the Defence Against the Dark Arts post. I have found out over the last eighteen hours that she made my godson, Harry Potter, write lines using a Blood Quill. Furthermore, when Harry refused to use the Blood Quill, Dolores attempted to curse my godson while his back was turned. And, I have just found Madam Umbridge's OWL results for Defence Against the Dark Arts and have found that she is _dangerously under-qualified_ for the position as she only achieved an Acceptable, but it was not enough to allow her to take the NEWT class. Therefore, Albus, I, as the Head of the School Governors, order you to sack her with immediate effect, so she can be arrested for being in possession of a Dark Artefact – namely, a Blood Quill, and use of said object on an underage Hogwarts' student.'

Dumbledore was angry and everyone could tell, he turned to Umbridge and said, 'Dolores, your actions are deplorable beyond belief. I have no idea what has made you the person you are today, but I have no choice. Effective immediately, your employment here is terminated.'

'You can't do this –!' said Fudge and Umbridge together, but were interrupted by Sirius.

'Actually, I think you'll find I just did. Besides, I warned you back in June not to try to interfere with Hogwarts, Cornelius.'

Umbridge was doomed and she knew it. She had no wand and she knew she could not run. Amelia Bones approached her and said, 'Dolores Umbridge, you are under arrest – although, that depends on whether Lord Black and Lord Potter wish to file charges …'

Sirius gave her a sly wink before having quiet chat with Harry. Ten minutes later, Sirius returned to Staff Table and said, 'We have a deal for you, Dolores that you will take or you'll be in the deepest shit imaginable. Here's the deal. Fudge is still desperate for a spy here at Hogwarts and you can still be that person. However, you will have no power of any kind while you stay here for the rest of the school year. Any and all punishments you have given or are outstanding will be revoked and cancelled. You will be susceptible to the same rules as any other visitor – including night time curfew and _all_ of your incoming mail and outgoing mail will be checked by the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher, and finally, you will stay for the entirety of the school year – which means if you quit, the deal is off, and we will be filing charges against you. Do you understand and accept these terms, Madam?'

Both Fudge and Umbridge knew she had no choice and so she said, 'I accept your terms, Lord Black.'

'Wait a minute, who is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher?' said Fudge.

'An excellent question, Minister, I can tell you he is more than qualified for the post as he is a fully qualified Auror who achieved an Outstanding grade on _all_ of his OWL and his NEWT examinations. He also has experience in fighting Voldemort,' Sirius paused for effect and said, 'me.'

Then the Gryffindor Table cheered, and then those who had experienced an "Umbridge Non-Lesson", joined in, too. As the applause continued, Fudge left the Great Hall and Hogwarts, which was spotted by the trio.

'I don't get it, Sirius Black come up here to sack her, but instead he's letting her stay on under certain conditions, why?' said Colin Creevey.

Harry gave him a pitying look for his innocence and said, 'Why? I'll tell you why, Colin, it's so we can prank her!'


	16. Plans and Revelations

Chapter Sixteen: Plans and Revelations

It had still been only a few hours since Sirius had gotten Umbridge sacked and announced that he would be the new Defence Professor. Unfortunately for Harry, he had been apprehended by Madam Pomfrey to get treatment for the back of his hand. She had given him Essence of Murtlap and had had to keep his hand in a bowl as he did his schoolwork during lessons. Also, people kept asking him what Sirius was really like and he got tired of giving the same answer. At dinner, the first pranks on Umbridge had begun. She had taken only a mouthful of her dessert before her tongue had become this enormous lump of pinkness sticking out of her mouth. It took the trio no time in deducing that it had been the work of Fred and George. The whole school had laughed at her and even Professor McGonagall had failed to keep her face straight, especially as Umbridge had howled in pain as Filch's cat, Mrs Norris, made to take a bite out of her engorged tongue thinking it was an enormous Bacon rasher. Once dinner had been over, the trio walked back to the Common Room and Harry had replaced his hand into the Murtlap tentacles. They had just made themselves comfortable at the table, when a black girl with her hair in braids, approached them.

'Ah, there you are, Potter. This Friday I'm holding Keeper try-outs and I want the whole team there.'

Ron, who had been watching Hermione removing her knee socks, turned to see that it was Angelina Johnson.

'Oh, right,' said Harry, 'well done on the Captaincy, Angelina. But, the thing is, I won't be playing Quidditch this year.'

'Why the bloody hell not!' she said.

Harry resisted the temptation to roll his eyes, and said, 'Angelina, don't you think I have other things on my mind?'

'Oh, I see, I understand, Harry. But, if you change your mind …' she said before she walked away with her head bowed.

'Mate, are you okay?' asked Ron.

'Yeah, but I feel bad for Angie, though,' Harry replied.

'I understand where you are coming from, Harry, I do, but I was hoping this year that me and you would be on the team together, as I was going to try out for Keeper,' said Ron.

'Well, you still can, if you want to, you know?' said Harry.

'Nah, besides, we have other things to do, if you know what I mean …' Ron replied in an undertone, so only Harry and Hermione could hear.

Both of them nodded and the trio began their homework. Once they had finished their homework, the trio sat on the couch by the fire. Harry sat in an armchair as Ron laid down on a couch and Hermione lay on top of him with her head on his chest and he began to stroke and play with her hair as she closed her eyes.

'Some day we've had, eh?' said Ron.

'Yeah, Umbitch sacked, and Sirius here where I can keep an eye on him,' said Harry.

Ron chuckled.

'It's a good thing she isn't teaching anymore. Because, if we had to endure any more of that nonsense, we would have had to just do it ourselves,' Hermione murmured into Ron's chest sleepily.

'That would've been an idea. Imagine running a secret group here just to learn Defence Against the Dark Arts right under the nose of that hag,' replied Ron.

The three of them chuckled quietly.

'Of course, we could do it, anyway …' said Hermione.

'Why? Don't you think that Sirius would make a good teacher?' said Harry.

'Oh, Harry, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that Sirius is only allowed to teach the syllabus to the younger students. We, on the other hand, could teach – well, anything we want – within reason, of course,' said Hermione.

'What do mean "We", Hermione?' said Harry curiously.

'Well, actually, I was thinking you could teach them. Look, before you start going all humble and the rest, I will tell you this, Harry. You are the best at Defence in our year, and I think some of the other students would want to learn from you –'

'Other students, what would you have me do, Hermione?'

'Well, I think you should offer the chance to learn to all the Houses.'

'Not the Slytherins, most of them hate us.'

'That's true, and I had anticipated you saying that. But I think since your Press Conference, there are more people who believe you. And the best part is, Umbridge can't do a thing about it. At least think about it, Harry, or, at least, run the idea past Sirius?' Hermione said cajolingly.

'All right, I'll think about it. I'm going to bed. Coming, Ron?' said Harry yawning.

'Um, no, not right now,' said Ron who still had Hermione lying on top of him.

'Right,' said Harry before he went up to the Dormitory.

Once he was gone, Hermione reached up and kissed Ron on the lips fiercely and Ron kissed her right back. When they came up for air, Ron said, 'Stay with me tonight?'

'I don't think I can. Believe me, I want to, but we are Prefects, so we should set an example.'

'Ah, crap. I knew these badges would be a burden. What about if we go upstairs and get changed into our night things and sleep down here?' he offered.

'Tempting, love, but no, I don't think that would be entirely appropriate, either,' she said sadly.

'It's not fair. I want to sleep with you. I love it when I get to hold you through the night. I love you so much, Hermione.'

'I love you too, Ron, and don't think I didn't notice that you were watching me as I took off my knee socks.'

'I couldn't help it, you were stripping, Sexy-Legs.'

Hermione blushed, but still dropped another kiss onto his lips. As they were the only ones still in the Common Room, Ron began to caress her thigh and gave her arse a squeeze as he kissed her back. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue met with hers. Unfortunately, as Ron tried to turn the tables, they fell off the couch with Ron landing on top of Hermione.

'OOF!'

'OW!'

'Are you all right, Hermione?' Ron asked tenderly as he caressed her face.

'I'm fine, now where were we?' she said smiling up at him. He smiled back at her and began kissing her neck as his right hand made its way up her left thigh and to the front of her knickers and he rubbed her through them.

'Oh, Ron,' she whimpered.

'Mm, Sexy-Legs, love you …' he whispered huskily.

'Ron, stop, we're in the Common Room, for Merlin's sake!'

'Oh, shit, sorry, Hermione,' he said as he complied at once. He pulled down her skirt again and stood up to help her to her feet. But they sat down on the couch again and Ron gathered her into his arms as they together they watched the fire burn. They simply sat there, enjoying the silence and the other's arms around them.

Eventually, Ron broke the silence. 'Come to bed, please.'

'Yes, all right, I'll meet you in ten minutes.'

They kissed as they parted company, before meeting in Ron's bed for another wonderful night's sleep in each other's arms.

0o0

Sirius and Remus were sitting down in his new office at Hogwarts. Sirius had just obliterated all of the pink, fluffy Doilies and the pictures of kittens gambolling with sickening cuteness and had put up a large poster of the Chudley Cannons. Remus had chuckled at sheer childishness of it, but decided to stay silent.

'So, Remus, any advice for this teaching lark?' asked Sirius.

'Well, just try to make it fun and stick to the syllabus, but, most importantly, don't show any fear or the kids will eat you for breakfast.'

'Right, okay. Now, tell me Remus, where are you in your pursuit of Dora?' said Sirius.

'"Pursuit of Dora"?' asked Remus before saying, 'I'm not pursuing anything with anyone.'

'Why the fuck not, Remus, do you want to be alone for the rest of your life?' said Sirius.

'I don't have much choice, Sirius. And besides, when are you going to tell Harry about your new relationship?'

'I dunno, mate. I'm not sure if I'm in a relationship yet.'

'Sirius, you have been seeing the same woman on and off for the last six months – don't bother to deny it, I can smell her scent, even if I can't identify it. So, who is she?'

'Bloody werewolf know-it-all. Fine, I'll tell you, but not a word to anyone, all right?'

'Marauder's Honour,' said Remus raising his right hand.

'It's Amelia Bones. I've been seeing her ever since I appointed her to be a school governor. After all, her niece, Susan, is in Harry's year. You know I had a thing for her since sixth year, anyway she knew but made me suffer because of my rep for being with a different girl every fortnight.'

'I can't say I'm surprised. Even when you were seeing Marlene during seventh year –'

'No, we were just friends with benefits, nothing more. But I was upset when she died, you know?'

'I know, we all were – oh, bugger, look at the time, I had better be off, I'll call you on the mirror later, cheerio, Padfoot.'

'Yeah, see you later, Moony,' he said before Remus left. Sirius sat there and took out his notes to prepare his first lessons for the morning, he wrote a letter to Amelia, before he retired for the evening.


	17. Professor Padfoot

Chapter Seventeen: Professor Padfoot

For the rest of the week, Harry had had to keep his hand in the Murtlap Tentacles until Madam Pomfrey told him he no longer needed to do so. It was now Friday evening, and the trio decided to go and watch the Keeper and Seeker try-outs. To their surprise, Ginny had decided to try-out for the Seeker position as they knew that she preferred to play Chaser. The three of them sat down to watch the Seeker try-outs, but to both Harry and Ron, none of the contenders could fly as well as Ginny and after an hour of trying the candidates, Angelina had chosen Ginny to replace Harry as Seeker. Unfortunately, the Keepers were either useless or constant whiners who put other commitments first - such as Charms Club or the Gobstones Club.

'Blimey, if I'd known the so-called competition was this crap, I could've made the team,' said Ron, though not too loudly so people could hear him.

'You can change your mind, you know? If you want to play, go for it,' said Harry.

'No, I've made my choice. I want to become an Animagus and that's that,' he whispered.

Tomorrow they would go into the Room of Requirement for their Animagus Transformation work. They knew it was always going to be a long and difficult process, but neither of them could help being a little frustrated at their lack of progress, but they were all determined to complete the training. Eventually, Angelina's frustration got the better of her and decided that she would hold another Keeper's try-out next Friday evening. They decided to wait for Ginny so they could congratulate her and so they did. Harry went so far as to lend her his Firebolt for practice and matches. Harry could not help but be impressed with her flying skills and reckoned she could out-fly that slime, Malfoy, on the oldest, most knackered out broomstick you could find.

Speaking of Malfoy, the boy had been exceptionally quiet since the Press Conference. Until he had seen him in Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Grubbly-Plank. Malfoy had told them that his Father had told him that the Dark Lord was indeed a Pureblood Wizard and that was that. Harry just let him believe what he wanted to and left it at that, though not before he had instructed Malfoy and his pet morons to address himself and Ron by their Titles and they soon shuffled off to the Dungeons.

After a weekend of studying, it was finally Monday again and their first lesson with Sirius. Those who had already had a lesson with him were already singing his praises.

'Finally, someone who knows the subject –'

'The best teacher since Professor Lupin –'

'He's gorgeous, if only I were older –'said one Seventh year girl.

This made Hermione roll her eyes at the sheer foolishness of some of the other girls, but then, she supposed, they were not as fortunate as her having found the love of her life so quickly. She was walking with Ron and Harry when she needed the bathroom and to her disgust, she found and heard Lavender Brown talking with Parvati Patil.

'He's gorgeous in pictures, but even better looking in person, isn't he?' Lavender gushed as straightened out her hair.

'If you say so, Lav,' said Parvati in a bored voice.

Hermione watched as Lavender apply her make-up as she spoke again.

'I wouldn't say no to spending time with him for extra credit, if you know what I mean?'

Hermione decided she had heard enough and said, 'You do realise that he's twenty years older than you and that's old enough to be your father? Besides, he would never stoop as low as to proposition a student. So, why don't you rethink your ridiculous ideas of being with him?'

'Oh, Hermione, go away, we're talking tactics, here,' said Lavender.

'Actually, it seemed to me that you are the one in here with a stupid and unrealistic fantasy of Sirius being with you so you can "earn extra credit", as Parvati hasn't said a word about him.'

'You called him "Sirius", Hermione! How do you know him, eh?' said Lavender stupidly.

'Hmm, how do I know Sirius? I don't know. Maybe it's because he's Harry's godfather or that he took the Weasleys and I to the Quidditch World Cup the summer before last! Or, it could be that the three of us helped him to clear his name at the end of third year, so _how could I possibly know him?'_

'Oh, well, why don't you tell us all about him?'

'No, now why don't you stop applying the war paint and go to Defence.'

'You can't tell me what to do, Granger.'

'As a matter of fact I can since I am a Prefect, so move, or I'll report you to Professor McGonagall.'

Lavender left with a huff as Parvati shuffled out behind her before Hermione washed her hands and then re-joined Ron, who was waiting for her. They finally arrived at the Defence classroom and joined Harry. Five minutes later, the door opened and Sirius invited them in and they took their seats. Sirius then took a quick register to help him learn his pupil's names. Once that was done, he began.

'Good afternoon, Class. I am, in case you missed it, Professor Sirius Black. I shall be teaching you for the rest of the year. Now, who has their copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?'

The class reached into their bags and extracted their copies of the book and Sirius then made his way around the classroom with a dustbin for the class to dispose of them.

'Now that that odious task is out of the way, perhaps we can begin. As you know, the fifth year is the year you will take your O.W.L.'s. The point of fifth year – for the most part, is to recap on the previous year's lessons, I will be teaching you new material, too. As a fully qualified Auror, I believe in more practical methods to teach – unlike my predecessor, who couldn't teach a goblin how to count.'

This little jab at Umbridge earned him a collective chuckle from the class.

The rest of the lesson passed by relatively quickly until, suddenly the bell signalled the end.

'All right, please pack away your things and no homework!' said Sirius, which earned him another cheer. But Sirius called for Harry, Ron and Hermione to remain behind and so they did.

'So, how'd I do?'

'Not bad, Professor Padfoot,' said Harry.

'Hmm, Professor Padfoot, I like that. Anyway, Pup, there's something I need to tell you.'

'Okay, fire away.'

'Well, you remember Madam Bones – the pretty red haired woman who I bought with me the other day?'

'Yeah, what about her?' asked Harry.

'Well, I've been seeing her for the last six months – on and off, and, she is now my girlfriend to put it in simpler terms. So, what do you have to say?'

'I don't understand why you're telling me. I mean you are full grown man, but what I want to know is; does she know what she has let herself in for? You are the biggest kid I've ever met.'

'You cheeky bugger, so, you are okay with it, then?'

'Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be?'

'Dunno, really. She's very nice, and a very intelligent witch and I'm very fond of her.'

'Okay, as long as you're happy.'

'I am, but I want you to know that you are still the most important person in my life and she knows that, too, and understands that I will always put you first.'

'Okay, fine. Just try not to muck it up, anything else?'

'One more thing, why aren't you playing Quidditch this year?' asked Sirius.

'I've got other things to do and worry about – like my Animagus Transformation.'

'Oh, okay, just let me know if you need any help, anything else?'

'Well, there was one thing. Hermione had an idea to form a Defence Club. A club where we can teach the younger students stuff you can't because you have to follow the syllabus. After all, there is a war coming, I want everyone to be as best prepared as possible – no matter how old they are, but, what do you think?'

'It sounds like a good idea. You should call it Dumbledore's Army or something like that as it's the Ministry's worst fear.'

'You're joking! That moron, Fudge, thinks Dumbledore is training students to be in his own personal army, why?' said Harry incredulously.

'Because Fudge thinks that Dumbledore wants to be Minister and would do anything to achieve it,' said Sirius.

The whole thing was so ridiculous that all four of them laughed before they all went to dinner. After dinner, Ron and Hermione had to patrol the corridors. They cleverly borrowed the Marauder's Map to easily find students who might be out of their Common Room after hours. They found two Hufflepuffs snogging in a broom closet who they gave detention, as well as two more Ravenclaws and four Slytherins. But, just as they were on their way back to the Common Room they caught Umbridge in the corridors.

'Excuse me, may I ask what you are doing out of your visitor's quarters after hours?' said Hermione coolly.

'That is no concern of yours,' said Umbridge dismissively.

'Actually, it is, Dolores, because no visitors are allowed to be walking around the castle without a member of staff with them. And, as a Prefect, I have the authority to send you back to your quarters and inform the Headmaster or my Head of House. So, you will go back to your quarters, now,' said Hermione.

'Prefects are not permitted contact with each other whilst on patrol,' replied Umbridge indicating their hands, which were being held.

'That is no concern of yours, is it, Dolores? Besides, neither of us cares what a disgrace like you has to say, so get moving!' said Ron.

'You will respect your elders and betters!' she screeched.

'You aren't my better, Dolores! After all, you are to address me as Lord Weasley, am I right?' said Ron, 'Hermione is also your better so you will treat her as such, you bigoted old hag!'

'The Headmaster will be informed of this, Dolores, goodnight,' said Hermione, who had tightened her grasp on Ron's hand and together they walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room.


	18. A Disaster Averted

Chapter Eighteen: A Disaster Averted

The rest of September passed by in a blur for the trio. The Quidditch Team had finally found a new Keeper in the form of an arrogant sixth year boy named Cormac McClaggen, who seemed to think he could play every position by himself, better indeed than those who play in the other positions themselves. His constant butting in on Angelina and her new strategies drove the rest of the team mad, but soon learned to ignore him. To lift the morale of the team and the rest of Gryffindor Tower, Ron organised and threw a special sixteenth birthday party for Hermione which went down a storm and been appreciated by all involved and Ron was rewarded by his girlfriend in a way that only she could. He had also given her a sapphire bracelet that Hermione adored and vowed never to take off and he could not be happier. Harry and Ron had been reliably informed by Ginny that the subsequent practices had seen little improvement in McClaggen's attitude and even less in his Keeping ability.

Lessons had continued to become more difficult and their workload made it almost impossible to find time to use the Room of Requirement to work on their Animagus Transformations. Though, a small breakthrough had occurred when Hermione had managed to transform her left hand into large paw, but nothing more. Ron and Harry had a hunch what her form might be, but decided not to say anything in case they were wrong. Care of Magical Creatures lessons were interesting, though not quite the same without Hagrid, who they missed very much. But nobody could stop talking about Defence Against the Dark Arts as Sirius' lessons were being enjoyed by almost everyone as Sirius made it fun to learn as well as imparting the fact that it was necessary to learn. He had also set a more useful book that he had given the students time to acquire, but unfortunately, this only added more numbers of silly girls developing crushes on the Marauder. The only two girls who did not have some sort of crush on him were Hermione and Ginny.

The end of October had arrived and the first Quidditch match of the season was upon them all. The Gryffindors for the first time in four years were not as confident of victory. This was due to McClaggen and his poor work in practice, but unfortunately, the team were stuck with him as there was no reserve Keeper. A few times the twins had had to console a very upset and angry Angelina after most practices. But today was the match against Slytherin and the atmosphere was thick with nervousness as the six other players could not honestly say they had any confidence in their Keeper playing a decent game. Once breakfast was over, the trio made their way to the Quidditch pitch to sit and watch the game.

'I dunno if I want to watch this if that McClaggen git is as bad as Ginny says,' said Ron.

'I agree, mate, but we should watch for House unity and all,' replied Harry. Hermione said nothing but snuggled into Ron for more warmth on the cold day. They watched as the two teams emerged from the changing rooms and neither of them had any trouble in recognising Malfoy on his Nimbus Two Thousand and One. They also spotted Crabbe and Goyle on their broomsticks with their Beater's Bats at the ready as Lee Jordan began to announce from next to Professor McGonagall.

'Welcome to first game of the season – Gryffindor versus Slytherin! The Slytherin line up is: Bletchley, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Urquhart, Warrington and their Captain; Montague! The Gryffindor line up is: McClaggen, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and their Captain; Angelina Johnson! Madam Hooch releases the Bludgers and the Golden Snitch and now the Quaffle as the game begins!

'Angelina Johnson in possession for Gryffindor, she passes to Spinnet, who passes it smoothly on to Bell, who dodges a Bludger nicely as she finds Spinnet again and she gives it to Angelina Johnson who scores for Gryffindor! Ten - nil to Gryffindor!'

However, this was as good as it got for a very long time as Slytherin took the Quaffle and began to make their way towards McClaggen's end of the pitch and then, as though it was inevitable, Slytherin scored. It was ten points apiece. But inexplicably, McClaggen's pass out went straight to Warrington who scored easily past a dumbfounded McClaggen, who earned a vicious glare from his captain, but it just got worse and worse as McClaggen's misplaced passes were picked off by the Slytherin Chasers as again and again they scored. If McClaggen's "performance" deteriorated any further, then the Gryffindors would need an enormous amount of luck to escape a heavy and humiliating defeat.

Harry and Ron could not believe their eyes and had taken to try and out-swear each other as McClaggen fucked up more and more. Hermione could not scold them as even she knew with her limited knowledge of the sport that he was shit. Fortunately for the Gryffindors, this stroke of luck appeared in the shape of Ginny as she out-flew Malfoy in the pursuit of the Snitch and she caught it in her right hand to end the torture, but more importantly, she earned a ten point victory for Gryffindor, as the Gryffindor end of the stadium erupted in cheers which were mixed with sighs of relief. Victory had been snatched from the jaws of defeat and the trio quickly made their way to the Common Room for what would be a rather subdued victory party.

The party had indeed been subdued, but everybody had been very quick to congratulate Ginny on her superb catch. McClaggen had been inconspicuous by his absence, and there had been calls for him to be dropped immediately, but Angelina had told them all that as there was nobody else they were stuck with him. Ron had been sorely tempted to tell Angelina that he could play instead, but remembered what he had said to Harry. Though, one good thing had come out from the day. Hermione had noticed as she looked out of the window a light on in Hagrid's Hut. He had to have returned at last. Unfortunately, as it was too late in the evening to go and visit him now, so they would go tomorrow.


	19. In The Three Broomsticks

Chapter Nineteen: In the Three Broomsticks

The following day the trio visited Hagrid and he reluctantly told them about his mission to contact the Giants. He told them everything had started on a positive note when they met the Chief Giant, but had become a disaster overnight as a new Chief Giant had attacked the group and had resulted in the previous Chief having had his head torn off. The new Chief however, did not receive Hagrid and Madame Maxime as well as the first Chief had done, and even worse, the new Chief Giant had had other visitors - namely Death Eaters and they had been well received. Hermione even asked Hagrid about his mother, but she had died years ago. Harry then told Hagrid about his summer, too. The one thing that the trio all could not help but notice was that Hagrid was covered in bruises and fresh ones to boot. They also warned Hagrid about Umbridge and her prejudices over Half-Giants and Muggle-borns, as Harry said this, Ron drew Hermione closer to him. Hagrid did not seem to care what Umbridge or anyone else might think of him, in fact, he was more upset over missing the first Quidditch game of the Season. Harry and Ron quickly brought Hagrid up to speed before they all left for Sunday Lunch.

The following weekend was a Hogsmeade Weekend and so Hermione had already began to ask other students about potential interest in taking part in their new Club. Unsurprisingly, there was a lot of interest from the other Gryffindors, the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws. So, Hermione decided to arrange a meeting in the Three Broomsticks on the advice of Sirius so they could get the ball rolling. Sadly, it meant that it would not exactly be the romantic trip that Ron and Hermione would want for themselves initially, but, hopefully, they might get an hour to themselves after the meeting, fingers crossed.

After yet another long week of lessons and homework, Saturday finally arrived and after a quick breakfast, the trio made their way into the village and the Three Broomsticks. Ron bought them a Butterbeer each, and waited to see who would show up. They were soon joined by Fred and George, and the remainder of the Gryffindor Quidditch team - sans McClaggen. There were in total twenty-eight people at the meeting, and Harry left the talking to Hermione. Harry noticed that Cho Chang had come to the meeting along with a reluctant friend as well as Luna Lovegood. Unfortunately, for all the good people that were there, there had to be one person to spoil it all. A Hufflepuff by the name of Zacharias Smith did not seem to be convinced by Harry at all, but the twins threatened to stick some odd looking device where the sun doesn't shine if he did not shut his trap. Hermione also brought some parchment for them all to sign, which they did, before being told where and when to meet for the first session. A few seemed reluctant to sign, but had done so anyway. The meeting had gone well and it eventually came to a close as people left to enjoy what was left of the day. However, the trio were joined by a girl whose name Harry did not know, so she introduced herself.

'I'm Susan Bones. I believe you know of your godfather's relationship with my aunt?'

'Yes, I do, and I know that Sirius is a bit brash and cocky, but he really cares about your aunt,' said Harry, feeling the need to defend his godfather.

'I know, my aunt told me he sent her a really beautiful letter and I think she has fallen for him. So, I think that maybe we should try to be friends as well.'

'Sure, I'd like that. Between you and me, I think Sirius has fallen for your aunt, too.'

'He's a really good teacher and a nice bloke, so I'm happy for them,' said Susan.

'Me too, would you like another Butterbeer?'

'Yes, please,' said Susan.

Harry went to the bar to get them their drinks as Ron and Hermione bid Harry cheerio before they went off on their own walk around the village together. Ron and Hermione walked the village hand in hand. They went to Honeyduke's so Ron could buy some more Chocolate Frogs and other sweets, followed by a trip to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop so Hermione could buy another quill. They went to Zonko's to see if Fred and George were still there, but they had gone, so they decided to go back to the Three Broomsticks for another Butterbeer and to see if Harry was still there, which he was. He was still talking to Susan, but they had been joined by Sirius and Remus. Instead of joining them, Ron and Hermione got a table to themselves after buying their drinks and ordered some food from the menu. They sat opposite each other and talked about O.W.L.'s until their food arrived. As they ate, they played footsy under the table, and whilst they waited for their dessert, he took her hand and brought it to his lips so he could kiss her knuckles which earned him a smile and a delightful blush from her. Once all their food was eaten, they simply sat there and made goo-goo eyes at one another until it was time to return to the castle. Together, they made their way back with Harry a little in front of them with Sirius and Susan. Ron and Hermione went to the Common Room instead of the Great Hall for dinner and they found it empty. They separated briefly to put their new things in their rooms and met up again on the couch, where they began yet another heated snogging session. Unfortunately, the Common Room never stays empty for long, so they went to Ron's room, where they laid down on his bed and they held each other for the rest of the night before falling asleep.


	20. The DA

Chapter Twenty: The DA

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Room of Requirement the following day, and to their surprise, they were accompanied by Sirius. He was really impressed that Hermione could already transform her left hand into a large paw and began to help them all further. By the time that Lunch time had arrived, Harry and Ron had also managed to transform their left hands, too. Ron's hand was a paw similar to Hermione's only a little bigger, whilst Harry's left hand had transformed into a hoof. Ron and Hermione decided to have lunch while Sirius and Harry stayed in the Room of Requirement to talk.

'So, Harry, there's something important I have to ask you,' said Sirius.

'Ask away, then.' said Harry.

'The Chang girl, is there any reason why she's always looking at you at mealtimes?'

'I dunno, Sirius, I haven't noticed.'

'What! How can you not? She's pretty bloody obvious, Pup.'

'I'll take your word for it. I mean she's pretty enough, but I don't know what we would have in common. Not to mention, she and Cedric were a couple.'

'What you would have in common? What about Quidditch? Apparently, she's quite good.'

'Wow, one thing. Hermione reckons I should be with someone I can talk to.'

'Of course she does. You don't want to be in a meaningless relationship where all you do is snog. I should know I've had plenty of those. Besides, I reckon she's on the rebound and you don't want your first relationship to be as a rebound, so, my advice; steer well clear.'

'I reckon I will, cheers, Sirius.'

Harry arranged the first meeting of the DA for Wednesday evening. It was the only evening of the week that did not interfere with any Quidditch practices for either, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They all met in the Room of Requirement at six pm sharp. Once again, Harry left the talking to Hermione as she had them all help to elect a leader and Harry was chosen, after being nominated by Cho. Harry could not help feel a little uncomfortable at her praise and her constantly looking at him, as he remembered Sirius' advice. Harry decided to start with some basic bread and butter spells like disarming and stunning, but was scoffed at by the irritating boy from Hufflepuff; Zacharias Smith, but Harry told him that the disarming spell had saved his life whilst duelling Voldemort and if he thought that the disarming spell was beneath him, he could leave. But Smith stayed where he was and Harry had the group split into pairs and had them beginning to disarm one another. Harry worked with Neville for a while, before walking around to observe the others. He observed Ginny and her duelling partner first; he noticed that while Ginny had no trouble with the spell, her partner seemed either unable or unwilling to jinx her. _'More fool him.'_ Harry thought and left it to Ginny to help him. He also noticed that the twins, instead of disarming each other, were disarming Smith, leaving the Hufflepuff confused as his duelling partner hadn't even uttered the incantation. Harry purposely avoided going near Cho and her friend, until absolutely necessary. Cho introduced her friend Marietta to him and told him that she was uncomfortable being there. Time seemed to fly by as he watched them all disarm one another until Hermione reminded him of the time. He congratulated everyone on their improvement, where applicable, and gave encouragement to those who had not been able to the disarming spell yet, but also to practice where and when possible. As people left, they spoke of their little triumphs as the spell had worked for them as the Gryffindors walked back to their Common Room.

'Hey, Ginny, why wouldn't your duelling partner jinx you back?' asked Harry.

'Oh! Um, well, Michael's my boyfriend,' she replied blushing.

'He's what?' said Ron.

'You heard me, Ron. And don't give me any crap about being too young because you and Hermione have been together since the end of your third year and I've been with Michael since the end of my third year.'

'All right, fine, I won't, but if he hurts you, I reserve the right to hex his bollocks off,' said Ron coolly.

Ginny smiled at her youngest older brother and he gave her a hug. Harry could not help but feel a little shocked and wondered when Ginny had changed from the shy eleven year old he had almost met properly the first time he visited the Burrow. He also could not help but notice that she was pretty, too. Harry then spent the rest of the night wondering where that thought had come from, and decided that he would ask Sirius.

The DA continued to meet up and with every session, they were all improving. Hermione had come up with a clever way for Harry to call meetings using enchanted coins. Harry was rather impressed, but he was also reminded of how Voldemort summoned his servants, but he definitely preferred Hermione's way where nobody had to carve anything into people's flesh. Ron, for a moment thought that his girlfriend was giving away money, before she explained what the coins actually are.

Unfortunately, you could not say the same improvement was occurring for McClaggen at Quidditch practice as Angelina became more and more frustrated with the idiot, but she was stuck with him unless there was a miracle and someone stepped up or good Keepers suddenly grew on trees. During the DA meetings Angelina was constantly moaning about him or pretending that the person she jinxing was McClaggen. Harry, noticing Angelina's constant anger and frustration during this session, decided to call it a day to spare Fred a serious injury.

When they made it back to the Common Room, Hermione called a study session for the three of them and so the other two complied. At least until Harry decided he had enough and left Ron and Hermione alone and went to his bed.

'Ron, if you want to join the Quidditch team, it's fine. You'll have my complete support as long as it doesn't mess up your studies,' said Hermione, when the Common Room was finally empty.

'I know, love, but this Animagus transformation is important to me. I mean we're getting closer to completing it and I don't want to hold up yours and Harry's progress because I'm playing Quidditch.'

'Just think about it though, Ron, I can see you're champing at the bit to just tell Angelina that you'll play. I know you'll definitely be brilliant.'

'Really, how?' he asked.

'Because I love you, Ron, and I watched you when you played with your brothers two summers ago before and after the Quidditch World Cup.'

'I love you too, Hermione, so bloody much. As for Quidditch, maybe I'll offer my help in an emergency,' Ron finished before he and Hermione began kissing again.


	21. Dream, Interrupted

Chapter Twenty-One: Dream, Interrupted

It was the last DA meeting of term before the Christmas holidays and Harry decided to go over what people had learned so far, much to the git Smiths' disapproval, but Harry did not care. He was more interested in watching everybody else than what Smith thought. He found himself watching Ginny again, but he quickly caught himself before moving on to supervise Cho and Marietta. Eventually, time got the better of them and Harry brought the session to a close with promises of teaching the group Patronuses in the New Year. Harry stayed behind to tidy up the room, but he was not alone. Cho Chang had quietly approached Harry from behind startling him slightly.

'Blimey, Cho, you almost gave me a heart attack,' he said recovering.

'Oh, sorry, Harry.'

'It's okay.'

There was a long silence before Harry asked, 'Is there something you wanted, Cho?'

'I wanted to ask you something.'

'Okay.'

'Before he died, did, um, Cedric mention me at all?'

'Oh. Well, no, because it all happened so fast and I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry.'

'Don't be, it's not your fault, Harry … I really like you,' she said as she leaned to kiss him.

But Harry moved away and said, 'Cho, I'm sorry, but I can't. You're upset and vulnerable and I won't be a rebound boyfriend for anyone – not even for you.'

'Oh.'

'I'm sorry, if I was harsh.'

'No, you're right … But what did you mean not even for me?'

'Well, I, um, liked you, too. I did for a while, and I almost asked you to the Yule Ball, but I didn't think you would say yes or that we would have much in common, particularly after talking with Ron and Hermione, sorry.'

'Oh, well, I'm flattered that you considered asking me. But he – Cedric – asked me less than a day after it was announced. I hope we can be friends though?'

'Okay, sure.'

Cho smiled and left before Harry could say anything else so he went back to the Common Room, where he found Ron and Hermione on the couch with Ron giving her a foot rub.

'Hey, Guys.'

'Hello, Harry.'

'What happened to you, you were ages?' said Ron.

Harry then told them what had occurred in the Room of Requirement between himself and Cho. Ron and Hermione listened and they were pleased that Harry had not allowed Cho to kiss him, before they resumed talking about the holidays. Harry and Ron were going to be going to Grimmauld Place with Sirius and the Weasleys. Hermione, however, had received a letter from her parents asking her to join them for a skiing holiday. Hermione written back saying she needed to study for her O.W.L.'s and had declined, knowing how upset and disappointed they would be, but she, too, would be joining her boyfriend and brother in all but blood at Grimmauld Place. After another long study session later, Ron kissed Hermione goodnight before going to bed and it did not take him long before he was fast asleep and dreaming.

_He was sitting in a field, having a picnic with Hermione. They fed each other Strawberries between kisses. They lay down on the blanket and kissed one another deeply with him on top of her. She moaned as he moved to kiss her neck, but decided that she wanted to be on top, so she flipped them over and began to kiss him fervently, before he began to tickle her and she started to laugh as he flipped them back over as he continued. She continued to giggle at him as he tickled her mercilessly._

'_Ron, stop, ha, ha, I … ha, can't … ha, ha, b-breathe!' she giggled out._

'_Say it then, Hermione. Say I'm the master!' he chuckled, but did not stop his tickling of her._

'_Yes, y-you're the – ha-ha – the master!' she wheezed. _

_Ron stopped tickling her at once before he gave her a loving, gentle kiss. He stopped to look deep into eyes and soul, before saying,_ _'I love you, Hermione. If I got to spend a million years with you, it still wouldn't be enough.'_

'_Oh, Ron, I feel the same way …' she said as tears began to fall from her beautiful brown eyes. _

_Ron then delicately wiped her tears away before giving her another loving kiss. But this time when he stopped he looked again into her eyes, before saying, 'Marry me, Hermione …'_

'_W-what?' she said shocked._

'_I said Marry me, Hermione … please, say something,' he pleaded._

'_Yes, Ron! A million times yes, yes, yes!' she said excitedly._

'_Yes! Er, hang on, I've got you a ring …' he said before rummaging in his pocket and then pulled out a ring box and opening it for her. It was a gold banded ring with a Sapphire – her birthstone._

'_It's beautiful, Ron,' she said as she raised her left hand so he could put the ring on her finger._

_As he did so, he said, 'Not as beautiful as you, Hermione.'_

_She blushed as she looked at her new engagement ring and then she began to kiss him once more._

'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Ron's eyes shot open as Dream-Hermione vanished. He then grabbed his wand and ran towards Harry's bed and began to shake him awake.

'HARRY! HARRY!' he shouted, desperate to wake his friend from his nightmare. Ron continued to call out his name. 'HARRY!'

This time Harry's eyes flew open and he said, 'Your dad, Ron, he's been attacked.'

Ron could not believe it for a moment, but then he remembered what Sirius had told them back in the summer. He vaguely heard someone say they were going for help, before he raised his wand and sent a Patronus each to Hermione and Sirius, before Professor McGonagall arrived and Harry told her what he had seen. Professor McGonagall took him seriously and decided to take Harry to see Dumbledore. Ron went with him and just before they reached the portrait hole, Hermione arrived asking what was happening and Ron told her as they made their way to Dumbledore's office. On the way there, they were met by Sirius and once the Password was given to the statue outside the Headmaster's Study, they went up the steps and entered.

Ron listened as Hermione held his hand as Harry told them all what he had seen and Dumbledore took immediate action by asking the Portraits in his study to perform their duties in making sure that Mr Weasley was found by the right people, before making a Portkey that would take them all back to Grimmauld Place. But, unfortunately for Ron, Hermione had to stay behind, in case Umbridge decided to stick her nose in, and it was still a few days until the end of term. Ron, not caring that both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were present, gave Hermione a long, deep and loving kiss, before joining Harry, Sirius, Ginny and the twins – who had all been woken up by Professor McGonagall – in touching the Portkey and with one final look at her and mouthing 'I love you,' he was whisked away from her to Grimmauld Place.


	22. A Row, a Talk and St Mungo's

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Row, A Talk and St Mungo's

Within seconds of arriving at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, Ron collapsed into an armchair and put his head into his hands. Ginny sat on the arm of his chair and rubbed his back to soothe him, knowing it would not do much good as she could not comfort him as well as Hermione could. Harry was being comforted by Sirius while Fred and George took a couch.

'We need to go to the Hospital!' said Fred.

'Fred's right,' said George.

'No, we can't,' said Ron.

'What! Of course we can!' said George.

'Don't you care about dad?' asked Fred angrily.

'Of course I do! How the fuck can you ask me that? Tell me, idiots, how would it look if we got there before Mum has been told? What would we say? Our friend had a vision of it happening? That would expose Harry and the Order. All we can do is sit and wait for mum to contact us and then to come here so we can all go,' said Ron.

'He's right,' said Sirius, forestalling the twins' next words. Just then a note flamed into the room, which Sirius caught and handed it to Fred, who opened it and read it aloud,

'"_Dad is still alive but unconscious, I'll be arriving to take us all there in the morning._

_Mum"'_

Relief spread through the Lounge and Sirius summoned Kreacher and asked for drinks, which were promptly served to all by the elf. Ron began to drink deeply as he thought of Hermione and needing her more than ever before.

'I don't understand why Hermione had to stay at Hogwarts,' said Ron sadly.

'Is that all you can think about, Ron, your girlfriend?' asked Fred scathingly. 'This is a time for family only.'

'She is my family, you prick! She is family to me!' bellowed Ron before he stormed out of the Lounge.

Harry looked up at that and was not surprised at Ron's declaration. After all, he had seen how he felt about Hermione on a daily basis with all his little gestures and touches.

'Nice going, Dickhead, can't you see that he's hurting as much as the rest of us? Hermione is the only one who can help him at a time like this!' said Ginny scolding him.

Harry lips twitched a little at Ginny's choice of words, which luckily no-one noticed except Sirius. Harry then watched as she, too, left the Lounge.

Ginny began to look around for her favourite brother. She looked in the kitchen but he was not there. So, she tried the room that Ron had shared with Harry back in the summer and sure enough, he was there. But strangely enough she could Ron talking to someone, and he was crying.

'I wish you were here, Hermione, I need you.'

'I know, sweetheart, I wish I were there, too.'

Ginny was shocked. How was Ron communicating with Hermione while she was still at Hogwarts?

'I love you so much. More than words can ever express,' Ron sobbed.

'_Whoa, Ron never cries,'_ Ginny thought.

'I love you, Ron. I love you so much it hurts.'

'I wish I could touch you, hold you in my arms and have you tell me everything's going to be alright – even if it isn't.'

'But it will be. You have to believe it, Ron. How's everyone doing there?'

'Fred and George are anxious to go and see Dad. Sirius and Harry aren't saying much, and Ginny's trying to stay strong for all of us, she's still just as worried as the rest of us, though.'

'_Oh, Ron, we don't give you anywhere near enough credit, do we?'_ Ginny thought sadly.

'That's to be expected. Are you going to try and get some sleep?' asked Hermione.

'I don't know if I can. I don't know when mum is going to arrive.'

'Maybe you should try to eat something?'

'Maybe later, I promise.'

Hermione yawned. 'Sorry, I can't help it. I'm tired, Ron.'

'Hey, it's okay, love. Why don't you go back to bed? I'll call you when I know more, okay?'

'All right, I will. I love you. Goodnight. Give my love to everyone.'

'I will. I love you, too. Goodnight.'

Ron snapped the enchanted mirror closed and continued to quietly cry.

'Ron?' said Ginny in a gentle tone.

Ron wiped his eyes before turning to face his sister, who walked over to him and hugged him.

'Are you okay?' she asked.

Ron shrugged and said, 'How much did you hear?'

'Since you told her that you wished she was here,' she replied truthfully. 'What is that thing, anyway?' she said indicating the mirror still in Ron's hand.

'It's an enchanted mirror; there are three pairs all told. Harry and Sirius, Remus and Tonks, and Hermione and I have a pair each.'

'Clever. Useful.'

'Yeah,' he said.

'You're really struggling without her, aren't you?' she asked.

'Yeah, it's like I left a piece of myself back at Hogwarts.'

'Wow. It's like she's your soul-mate, isn't she?'

'I don't know about soul-mates, I've never really believed in that stuff before, but I do know one thing.'

'What's that?' asked Ginny.

'If I tell you, you can't repeat this to anyone.'

'Okay, I promise I won't tell anyone.'

'I want to marry her one day.'

'Wow. When did you realise this?'

'Just before Harry woke the entire tower. I was dreaming of it, and in the dream, she said yes when I asked her.'

'When do you think you'll ask her?'

'I have no idea, probably when we're done with school, most likely. But it depends on how badly the war escalates.'

'Promise me something?'

'If I can, yeah,' said Ron.

'When the day comes, even if you've been driven mad by mum and her excessive planning and you both decide to elope, I'll still get to be there?'

'Sure,' said Ron as he yawned. Ginny yawned too, and they lie down on the bed and fell asleep.

Later that morning, Mrs Weasley arrived and asked for Sirius to drive them all to St. Mungo's, and he said he would. The drive there did not take long despite the fact they were accompanied by Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye Moody. Sirius had cast an Extension Charm on the back seat of the car, so everyone could fit. The trip was not pleasant and the visit was all too brief for Ron's liking. His father seemed to be in good spirits and healing nicely and thanked Harry for saving his life, which made Harry uncomfortable and so they moved onto other topics, but unfortunately, Mrs Weasley made all the youngest go outside. But Fred pulled an Extendable Ear from out of his pocket and they listened in to what was being said. As they listened, and when Moody talked about Harry possibly being possessed by Voldemort, Ron felt Ginny go rigid and saw Harry go pale. Having heard enough, Ron took the Ear from Fred and rolled it up just before the adults re-emerged from the room so the Weasley kids could see their father again before returning to Grimmauld Place.


	23. Healing Harry

Chapter Twenty-Three: Healing Harry

Ever since they had all returned from St Mungo's, Harry had begun to isolate himself. He had already told Sirius about how he felt the urge to attack Dumbledore back in the Headmaster's Study. Thinking he had been the one responsible for what had happened to Mr Weasley, he had stopped eating and talking to anyone. If there were a World Championship for brooding and feeling sorry for oneself, he would easily be a contender.

Meanwhile, Ron was still missing Hermione and he had talked to her again on the mirror, but it just wasn't the same. He noticed that Harry had stopped coming to meals, and even worse, he was not even talking to Sirius about anything. He wondered how long Harry was going to keep this up, and it was then he remembered something. He grabbed Ginny's hand and together they made their way up the stairs to the room where Harry was hiding.

'What are we doing, Ron?' asked Ginny.

'Healing Harry and you're the one who can help the most,' he replied.

'How?' she asked.

'You'll see,' was Ron's cryptic response.

Deciding not to knock, Ron barged into the room to find Harry lying on his bed facing the wall.

'Harry, turn around, mate. We need to talk,' said Ron.

Harry turned around and said, 'Talk about what?'

'Well, what is it going to take to make you realise that what happened to dad wasn't your fault?'

Harry shrugged.

'Right, let me ask you another question. Have you ever read _Hogwarts, A History_?' said Ron.

'Have you?' asked Harry.

'Yes, I have. Now, if _you_ had read it, you would know that it is impossible to Apparate or Disapparate inside Hogwarts or the grounds. I can tell you that you never left your bed, so you did not physically attack my dad,' Ron told him.

Harry shrugged again.

'As for being possessed by You-Know-Who, Ginny is the only person I know still alive from the experience and can tell you how it feels. So, why don't you talk to her about it?' suggested Ron.

Harry suddenly felt guilty at forgetting about Ginny's experience with the diary in his second year. He turned to her and said, 'I'm sorry, I forgot.'

'It's all right, Harry. Now, tell me, do you remember everything you've been doing for the last few days?' said Ginny.

'Yeah,' replied Harry.

'Good, then You-Know-Who has never possessed you. When he did it to me, there were periods of time where I couldn't remember anything,' Ginny told him flatly.

Harry looked between his best mate and Ginny and they nodded at him, before Harry felt relief from hearing their words. He then turned to Ron and said, with a smirk on his face, 'So, Hermione made you read _Hogwarts, A History_, did she?'

Ron, relieved that Harry seemed to be better enough to tease him, answered, 'It was a labour of love, and let's leave it at that, shall we?'

'Whipped,' said Harry and Ginny simultaneously, which caused all three of them to laugh.

It was later in the day and just before dinner when the doorbell rang. Mrs Weasley made Ron answer the door and so he did. He walked to the front door and opened it and standing there with her trunk was –

'Hermione!' said Ron happily.

'Ron!' said Hermione equally happily.

Ron quickly pulled her and her trunk into the house before wrapping her in his arms tightly as he placed little kisses around her face and neck in worship of the girl he loved.

'Oh, Ron …' she whimpered.

'Missed you so much, baby …' he whispered into her neck as he kissed her. He had never called her that before and she found herself adding another pet name to the already long list compiled in her head.

'I feel like I haven't touched you in weeks …' he whispered.

'I know, even if it's only been two days …' she whispered back to him.

'I love you, Hermione.'

'I love you too, Ron.'

'How come you're here now?' he asked.

'Someone here was missing me, any ideas as to who it might be?' she replied cheekily.

'I don't know, but I can ask around,' said Ron trying to sound cool.

'You do that and let me know so I can snog him, too.'

'Hermione?'

'Yes?'

'Tell me we can meet in the Study tonight.'

'Yes, I think we can …'

'Good, because then I can be inside of you as I spank your perfect arse very, very hard for that one, Sexy-Legs,' he whispered huskily.

'I want to make love too, Ron,' she whimpered again as he kissed her neck.

'Whatever my lady desires, she will have,' he said before moving back to kissing her soft lips.

After another long kiss, Ron took Hermione's trunk up to the room she would be sharing with Ginny and then they went back downstairs for dinner.

Everyone was pleased that Hermione had arrived and they began to eat. Once dinner was over, Harry, Ginny and Hermione went into the room Harry and Ron shared as Fred caught up to Ron.

'Can we talk, Ron?' asked Fred.

'I don't know, Fred. Are you going to be a prick again?' was Ron's curt reply.

'No, I'm sorry about what I said. I was worried about dad and frustrated and angry, too. Of course Hermione's family, I know you two are in it for good and in my above state, I forgot. Ginny actually called me a "dickhead". I think maybe George and I have corrupted her.'

Ron chuckled and gave Fred a one-armed hug before saying, 'Actually, I taught Ginny that one. I used to call you or George a dickhead whenever you pranked me or teased Ginny, and she agreed with me.'

'Damn, we don't give you enough credit at all, do we?' said Fred, shaking his head.

'No, but don't worry, I'm used to it,' said Ron shrugging.

'Well, you shouldn't be. You're a good brother and an amazing friend. You got Harry out of his sulking mood.'

'It was a team effort actually. Ginny and I got him to see sense,' said Ron humbly.

'You did a good job, Ron. Now, if only you joined the Quidditch team …'

'I know, I know, anybody would be better than "McClanger".'

'"McClanger"?' asked Fred.

'Clanger, as in to drop a clanger – it's a Muggle figure of speech – it means to fuck up,' Ron clarified.

Fred burst out laughing at that and said, 'Good one, Ron, I'll have to tell George that! Anyway, I'll let you go and find that gorgeous girl of yours, see you later, Ron.'

'Yeah, see you later, Freddie,' said Ron slapping his brother on the back and walking away. Ron walked up to the room where he found his girlfriend, sister and best mate talking and laughing together so he went in and sat next to Hermione and put his arms around her for a long, loving kiss which made Harry and Ginny clear out of the room at an alarming speed.


	24. A Not So Merry Christmas

Chapter Twenty-Four: A Not So Merry Christmas

After one final visit to St Mungo's where it transpired that Mr Weasley and the trainee Healer, Augustus Pye, had attempted to experiment with Muggle remedies – namely stitches, Mr Weasley was finally released from hospital. However, during that visit, whilst trying to find the Hospital Café, they met Neville Longbottom and his grandmother, Augusta. She had introduced herself and her son and daughter-in law, who were in the long term patient's ward along with Gilderoy Lockhart, the incredibly vain and inept Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher from the trio's second year. Mrs Longbottom told Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny what had happened to them much to the shock of all of them except Harry, who had found out by accident whilst in Dumbledore's Pensieve a few days before the Third Task. Hermione and Ginny had been very upset over what had happened and felt bad that in the years that they had known Neville, they had never asked why he had lived with his Grandmother nearly all his life. Ron felt exactly the same as he held Hermione as she fought the tears in her eyes. But one thing that neither Harry nor Ron appreciated was the way Mrs Longbottom had said that Neville had not inherited his father's talents, and they called her on it, something that Neville appreciated a great deal. It was for this reason that their Christmas was so sad. When they told the adults when asked why they were so glum, Harry told them why and they all helped to explain that the Longbottoms were really popular. Sirius and Remus, who had known them at school, were easily the most upset about having to talk about the Longbottoms being tortured into insanity, but chose to talk about them how they remembered them – a wonderful, funny and dedicated, but loving couple, who were so happy when Neville had been born.

The next "Surprise" of the holidays had been a visit from Professor Snape telling Harry that Dumbledore wanted him to study Occlumency this term.

'But, Professor, I already know Occlumency,' said Harry.

'I know that. Albus did not, so I informed him that you did but he insisted that I try and teach you further techniques,' said Snape.

'Severus, it won't make any difference, because no matter how good Harry's mental defences are, he is still vulnerable whilst he is asleep, as I'm sure you know,' said Sirius.

'I did and do know that, Sirius. I have also explained this to the Headmaster, but he was insistent that we try.'

'Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try. I trust you to make sure that Harry won't be weakened in any way,' said Sirius.

'Of course, it is to our advantage that Harry remains strong in his mind. But I do know he has a very strong mind and the Dark Lord will not be able to penetrate his complex mental defences easily,' said Snape.

'You've tried?' asked Sirius curiously.

'Indeed I have and I meant no intrusion, I simply had to try and see what the Dark Lord would be up against. I am very impressed, Harry. So, my office, Monday evening, oh, and if anybody asks, just tell people that you are having Remedial Potions. I must go.' Before anyone could say another word, Snape left.

Harry informed Ron and Hermione about his appointment with Snape. They were shocked by the news. But they thought that whatever came of the sessions, might be beneficial to Harry and the Order.

The rest of their holidays were spent studying and playing chess, with Ron winning all the games he played.

Ron and Hermione would meet almost every night in the study for their favourite activity, often with them going to sleep on a couch in the Lounge. Some nights, they made slow, sweet love and other nights they went at it like crazy which left them both satisfied and exhausted. They simply could not get enough of each other as they would lock the study door behind themselves for a long night of passion that often left Hermione with a red and stinging arse, but a huge smile on her face after he brought her to wonderful bliss over and over again. He worshipped her like the Goddess she was when they made love, she always felt so loved when he held her before, after and during their love making.

Harry, meanwhile, found the time to talk to Sirius about things such as girls.

'What do you want to know, Harry?' said Sirius.

'Well, I dunno exactly,' said Harry.

'Hmm, well, have any girls caught your eye?'

'Well, one has, but it's complicated.'

'Complicated? It's not Hermione, is it?'

'What! No, absolutely not! She's like my sister!'

'So, who is she then?'

'Promise you won't laugh?'

'I promise,' said Sirius.

'It's Ginny,' said Harry.

'Oh. Well, I can't say I'm surprised, what with the Potter Curse and all,' said Sirius grinning.

'The Potter Curse?' said Harry with a snort.

'Yeah, they're all cursed with messy, jet black hair, bad eye-sight and they always fall for red-haired girls,' Sirius said chuckling.

'I don't know about falling for her. I've just noticed that she's funny and pretty.'

'Well, I admire your guts, Pup, going for a girl with six older brothers, and I hear she's got quite a temper too, I might add.'

'Oh, bugger,' said Harry.

But soon, all too soon, it was time to return to Hogwarts for lessons, homework, studying, Prefect Patrols (for Ron and Hermione,) The DA, their Animagus Transformations and if they were really lucky, perhaps some quality time together alone again, for Ron and Hermione. Sirius drove them all to Hogsmeade, from where they would begin the ascent to Hogwarts and the countdown to the O.W.L.'s.


	25. A Busy Start

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Busy Start

After a tough first day back, which included receiving homework from Sirius, Harry made his way to Snape's office. He arrived at six pm precisely.

'Good evening, Professor,' said Harry.

'Good evening, Harry. I see you are here on time,' said Snape.

'Yes, well, I try, Professor.'

'Right, obviously, you are familiar with basic techniques of closing your mind?'

'Yes, I am. I have also been studying useful meditation techniques to help me with my concentration, would they be any use at all?'

'I was going to suggest that you learn meditation, but I see that that is not necessary. But before the evening is almost a complete waste of our time, I would like to try to penetrate your mind using Wand-Legillimency, to see how strong your mind defences are.'

'Of course, go right ahead, Sir,' said Harry.

'You should not need your wand, but have it ready just in case.'

Harry took out his wand and waited.

'_Legillimens!'_

Harry felt Snape trying to look around for his worst memories, but was able to keep him out with ease.

'Impressive, Harry, if my theory is correct, I do not think that the Dark Lord will be able to penetrate the deepest areas of your mind – not even while you sleep. But I think he could still plant false visions in your mind. However, I do feel that we should meet a few more times before my theory is proven correct.'

'I agree, and if I do have a vision, I should report it to Sirius or yourself.'

'Yes, that would be the preferred course of action. Tell me, have you been dreaming at all?'

'Yeah, about a corridor, I think it's in the Ministry.'

'The same corridor that you saw Arthur Weasley attacked?'

'Yes, Professor,' replied Harry.

'Very well, Harry, but we shall have to continue for another twenty minutes, and then you may go,' said Snape.

Once the session was over, Harry and Snape arranged another meeting for the following Monday at the same time and he left for Gryffindor Tower. Once homework was done for the evening, Harry practiced a few meditation techniques before bed he was using them to clear his mind before going to sleep. Over the next few weeks Harry continued his busy schedule. Monday evenings with Snape, Wednesday with the DA, and what with the increasing homework pile, it was a relief that Harry was no longer playing Quidditch. Saturdays and Sundays were reserved for their work on their Animagus Transformations.

After three weeks of the new term, Snape decided that the sessions were no longer necessary as long as he kept up with his meditation.

Ron and Hermione, meanwhile, were almost as busy as Harry. They had lessons, homework, the DA, their other project in the Room of Requirement, and Prefect Duties. Most of their snogging was being done whilst patrolling together or as they struggled to stay awake on the couch. The only break they got from lessons was watching Quidditch practice. They only went when the need for fresh air was desperate. But another reason they went was so they could see Ginny, Fred and George play. It sure as hell was not to see McClaggen screw up every five minutes. Well, perhaps a little.

The first month back at Hogwarts ended with Harry having a vision of a laughing Voldemort and the breaking open of Azkaban and the freeing of the imprisoned Death Eaters. Harry reported the vision to Sirius and Snape.

The Daily Prophet reported the escaping of the prisoners with a profile of each one. Antonin Dolohov, Rabastan, Rodolpus and Bellatrix Lestrange were among them. Harry remembered the night in the graveyard and Voldemort mentioning the freeing of his most devoted servants. But the Prophet had still not been allowed to print the truth, something which frustrated and irritated the trio and the Order of the Phoenix.

The only good thing at Hogwarts was the constant pranks being played upon Dolores Umbridge. She had been refused permission to leave Hogwarts for Christmas and to be allowed to acquire a new wand. Not a day went by without Umbridge being pranked by the twins.


	26. A Change of Heart

Chapter Twenty-Six: A Change of Heart

As February began, Harry began to teach the DA the Patronus Charm. When the session was over, with nobody producing anything except smoke, everyone started to leave he noticed that someone had been missing.

'Where's Katie Bell?'

At this, all the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team's faces darkened.

'What happened?' said Harry.

'McClaggen is what happened. That stupid fucking twat had grabbed a Beater's Bat and tried to show the twins "How to Do it Properly", anyway, the gormless moron hit a Bludger right at Katie when she wasn't looking and it hit her in the head. She's in the Hospital Wing – but then, so is McClaggen,' said Ginny adding a smirk as she finished.

'What did you do to him?' said Ron, with a raised eyebrow.

'Well, once Angelina sacked him from the team, I hexed him with my Bat-Bogey Hex. He started running around to get to the Hospital Wing, but he ran into a post,' said Ginny as everyone laughed at McClaggen's mishap.

'Yeah, laugh it up now. You do all realise that we're down a Chaser and a Keeper,' said Angelina sadly.

'I could play Chaser. It is my preferred position, after all,' offered Ginny.

'Yeah, but we'd still be Keeper and Seeker-less,' said Angelina dejected.

Harry and Ron noticed the twins looking in their direction as if to say, 'Come on, do it for Angie. It is her last year.' Harry and Ron shared a look and nodded to one another before saying, 'We'll play.'

Angelina looked up with a hopeful expression on her face and said, 'Really?'

'Yes, I'll come back to the team, Angie.'

'Yeah, and Ron's a decent Keeper too, Angie,' said Fred.

'Absolutely, a million, billion miles better than "McClanger" could ever hope to be,' said George.

'Right then, I expect you both at Quidditch practice on Saturday,' said Angelina.

Not only was Angelina glad that Harry was back on the Quidditch team, but Sirius was too. In fact, he was so pleased, that he got Mr Weasley to buy Ginny and the twins a Firebolt each, calling them late Christmas presents. The game against Hufflepuff was just a few weeks away, so the team was working hard. Harry looked as though he had never been away, and Ron was settling in nicely as he worked well with the Chasers. Ginny worked well with Angelina and Alicia, better in fact than they did with Katie. Ron's goalkeeping ability was excellent as he was being spurred along by Hermione and the fact he was following McClaggen, instead of the great Oliver Wood, meant that there was not as much pressure on him to measure up and be just as good. Angelina was looking happier than anybody had seen her all year and could not wait until the game against Hufflepuff.

They had just finished Monday evening practice when Angelina said that anyone who had plans for Valentine's Day were to cancel them because she wanted a full day's practice instead as it was a Saturday and a Hogsmeade Weekend.

'No way,' said Ron flatly.

'What was that, Ron?' said Angelina in a dangerous voice.

'I said no way, I have plans to go to Hogsmeade with my girlfriend and I am not losing my reservation at the Three Broomsticks, so there,' said Ron stubbornly.

There was silence in the changing room as everyone else watched the silent glaring between Ron and Angelina.

'If you make me choose between the team and Hermione, you'll need another Keeper or you'll have to get McClaggen back, so make your choice,' said Ron.

'Fine, no practice, then,' said Angelina and she stormed out of the changing room.

Fred wolf-whistled and said, 'Blimey, Ron, that's the first time I've ever seen anyone not back down from an Angie-glare.'

Ron chuckled and said, 'Well, I'm used to Hermione's glare and that one is particularly scary. Angelina just has to realise that Hermione is more important to me than Quidditch.' Ron and the rest of the team left the changing room and went back to Gryffindor Tower.

When Valentine's Day came Ron had bought Hermione a nice card and a box of Honeyduke's chocolate and asked that she wear something nice for he had reserved a table at the Three Broomsticks, so, she had put on a nice blouse with a skirt and as it was still winter, stockings and a nice coat, while Ron wore his best blue shirt and black trousers with dark jacket. They complimented one another and together, hand in hand, walked to the village. They walked straight to the pub, where Ron opened and held open the door for Hermione, before approaching the bar.

'I have a reservation under Weasley – Ron,' he said to Madam Rosmerta.

'Oh, yes, come this way,' she said cheerfully.

They followed her to the table where Ron helped Hermione to remove her jacket and pulled out her chair for her. Once they both sat down, Rosmerta handed them a menu each and left them to chat and choose their order.

'Hmm, I think I'll have the chicken, what about you, love?' said Ron.

'I think I'll have the same. Aren't you going to have a starter?' asked Hermione.

'No, I don't fancy one, you?'

'No, me neither.'

Ron reached across the table and took her hand to kiss her knuckles and she smiled at him beautifully.

'I'm glad we're here. At least we're not in Madam Puddifoot's place,' said Ron.

'Me too, actually, all that pink,' said Hermione with a giggle.

'Sounds like Umbridge-Heaven,' Ron said with a chuckle and Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust before giggling again.

Madam Rosmerta came back to them and took their orders and came back with their drinks a moment later. They sat there and made casual small talk and maintained constant eye contact. Ron felt Hermione's stocking clad foot stroke his shin under the table as stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. The food arrived and they stopped their playing to eat. The chicken and the accompanying vegetables were delicious as always. They drank their Butterbeer as they waited for the dessert to arrive, which comprised of a very large piece of chocolate cake to share. Their eyes widened when it arrived, it really was huge. So they took a fork each and began to share, but Ron then decided it would be more romantic if he fed Hermione from his fork, so Hermione decided to feed Ron in return. This worked very well as the dessert seem taste even sweeter. When the chocolate cake was gone, the footsy under the table recommenced.

After making eyes at one another for twenty minutes, Ron called for the bill and he paid. Once he had done that, he helped Hermione back into her coat and they left after thanking Madam Rosmerta. Once outside, Ron asked her what she wanted to do next.

'How about we go back to the castle and use the Room of Requirement?' she said coyly.

'All right, let's go,' said Ron. They walked back to the castle as fast as they could, but when they got to the Room, they could not gain entry. So Ron asked Hermione if she would like to go for a fly and to his surprise, she said yes. Ron got his Firebolt and they made their way outside to fly around the school. Hermione took her place on the front of the broomstick and so he sat behind her with his arms wrapped tightly around her. They then took off and began to fly around slowly for her. She always felt safe when she flew with him and today was no exception. She leaned back into him and rested her head on his shoulder and he moved to kiss her forehead as she closed her eyes. Ron tightened his grip on her as he manoeuvred to land and did so gently. He returned his broomstick before they attempted to enter the Room of Requirement once more. This time, they were able to get in and once inside, they began to kiss passionately. Clothes were slowly being removed from them as they kissed and soon they were both naked and Ron performed the spell. They resumed the kissing as Ron swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed before they spent the rest of the day and night making love and when they were finally spent, they fell asleep naked in each other's arms.


	27. A Sweet Victory

Chapter Twenty-Seven: A Sweet Victory

When Ron awoke the next day, he felt warmer than he had ever felt before. His naked girlfriend was sleeping peacefully on top of him and they had the blankets covering them, too. He looked at Hermione as she slept. She was so beautiful. Last night was the first time that they had fallen asleep naked. Hermione often put something back on and made Ron do the same, but last night neither of them could be bothered to move. He moved his right hand to stroke her smooth and elegant back as she slept. In her sleep, Hermione made a purring noise of contentment and murmured his name into his bare chest. He continued to watch her sleep for another half an hour before her eyes fluttered open. He smiled at her as he continued to stroke her back.

'Mm, so warm, good morning, Ron,' she said as she snuggled into him more.

'Morning, Beautiful Hermione,' he replied, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

She reached up and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips which he returned. He looked at her and knew that he would love to wake up like this for the rest of his life. Both of them naked and him holding the girl he loved more than anything else in the whole world.

As for Hermione, waking up naked in Ron's arms warm and safe, felt absolutely wonderful – just like him. She loved him so much and could never get enough of his lips on hers or on anywhere else on her body. His gentle touch made her feel so loved she hardly believed it herself sometimes. But Ron always made her feel special and precious and perhaps the most loved girl ever. She loved his eyes, they were so blue and that was one of the first things she really noticed about him and she could look into them all the time. He could literally take her breath away with a look.

They began to kiss again, only this time it was more passionate, before they made love again.

When it was over Hermione collapsed on top of him and he resumed the stroking of her back as they both came down from their high.

'Wow this just gets better and better, Hermione.'

'Oh, Ron, it was wonderful as always. I love you so much.'

'Any chance you want to go again?' he asked hopefully.

'Yes, let's stay here until Lunch?' offered Hermione.

'You want to make love for another three hours?' he asked surprised.

'Oh yes, I think so.'

'Right, let's get started.'

So they did exactly that. They made love slowly and gently for another hour and a half before Hermione demanded the rougher and kinkier stuff from her boyfriend, which he gave her. He tied her to the bed posts and fucked her hard and fast which had her screaming in pure delight as she came again and again and again. Even when she appeared to tire a little, he showed her no mercy and continued to fuck her hard and fast as her orgasms got stronger and longer. Then he did something he had never done before. He put her over his knee and gave her arse a hard spanking as he called her "A Bad Girl Who Needs To Be Punished", which drove her to beg him to stop and fuck her again as she was so horny from Ron's words and his dominance of her.

He bent her over a desk pushing his cock back inside her dripping wet pussy.

'Oh, Ron …' she moaned.

Ron began to fuck her fast and hard from behind as her loud moans filled the room.

'OH, GOD, RON … YES … OH … OH … FUCK ME, RON … OH … MY … GOD …'

Ron then gave her hair a tug to her back flush against his chest and said, 'You are such a bad girl, Hermione … my bad girl … now touch yourself for me … let's make you cum together …'

'YES … GOD YES … MAKE ME CUM … make us both cum together!' she moaned in response as she started to rub herself into a frenzy.

'OH … OH … OH … MY … GOD, RON … I-I'M CUMMING … YES … OH, FUCK ROOOOOONNNNNN!' she practically screamed his name to the heavens as the strongest orgasm she had ever had wracked her body with pleasure as Ron came hard into her pulsing core as his thrusts pushed Hermione over the edge again as Hermione went limp in his arms.

Ron looked down to see her eyes were closed. He rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb and she opened her eyes to look at him.

'Wow. What happened?' she asked softly.

'You passed out, I think,' he said gently.

'Oh, Le Petit Mort,' she surmised.

'The Little Death?' he asked.

'Yes, it can happen when a girl has a really strong orgasm that she passes out.'

'Damn,' he said pleased with himself.

'It was wonderful – all of it.'

'Really, even the spanking?'

'Especially the spanking, that was wonderful, it just made me even wetter for you,' she admitted somewhat boldly.

'Bloody hell, love,' he said surprised at her words.

'You were so commanding, it was really sexy,' she told him.

'Thanks, I'll have to be commanding more often, seeing your arse red like that is very sexy, but, if you keep talking like that, we'll never get out of here.'

Hermione giggled and so they asked the Room of Requirement for clean clothes which they put on and put yesterday's clothes in a bag which Ron shrunk with his wand and put it in a pocket. They took each other's hands and left the Room of Requirement to shower before going to Lunch.

0o0

The next couple of weeks saw the trio busy with school until the game against Hufflepuff finally arrived. After a quick breakfast, a nervous Ron was taken aside by Hermione for a good luck kiss, while Harry noticed Draco Malfoy and his cronies wearing badges that read; "Weasley Is Our King". He decided to pay them no attention as he caught up to Ron outside the Great Hall and together they walked to the changing room. Ron could not help being a little nervous, but he changed quickly in to his robes. Grabbing his broomstick, he walked out with the rest of his team mates before flying out onto the pitch to loud cheers. He did not hear Lee Jordan's introductions until he named the Gryffindor team.

'The Gryffindor team is: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Alicia Spinnet and their Captain; Angelina Johnson!' bellowed Lee into the magical microphone.

Ron flew to his hoops and closed his eyes for a moment. He murmured 'Hermione,' a few times to himself to calm his nerves as the game began. The Quaffle had been seized immediately by Ginny who passed it quickly on to Angelina who carried the Quaffle forward before passing it back to Ginny who scored making it ten-zero to Gryffindor. The Hufflepuff Chasers passed it amongst themselves until Ginny intercepted a pass before she scored to make it twenty-zero to Gryffindor. This time however, the Hufflepuff Chasers managed to get the Quaffle into the scoring area to have a shot at Ron's hoops, the shot was taken by Smith, the irritating boy from the DA, but Ron saved the shot easily before he threw a long, accurate pass to Ginny who took the Quaffle on the score again to make it thirty-zero. The Gryffindor supporters cheered as the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins groaned and booed at the same time. This was how the game was going, Gryffindor could not stop scoring and Hufflepuff could not start scoring. The Gryffindors played with incredible cohesion and unity as they scored again and again. Ron had made some good saves as he shut the Hufflepuff Chasers out and as the score went up to one hundred and sixty to zero, Harry caught the Snitch to end the game. Once the game was over, Ron could finally hear what the Gryffindors had been singing;

'WEASLEY IS OUR KING,

HE NEVER LEAVES A SINGLE RING,

HE NEVER LETS THE QUAFFLE IN,

THAT'S WHY GRYFFINDORS ALL SING,

WEASLEY IS OUR KING.'

Ron flew back down to the ground, where he was embraced by the rest of the team and Hermione.

'You were wonderful, Ron!' she said excitedly as she grabbed him into a hug.

'It's all because of you, Hermione, I played for you so you'd be proud of me,' he whispered into her ear.

Harry noticed the Slytherins who had been wearing badges earlier tear them off their robes before throwing them away. Harry laughed to himself before the team went to shower and change before heading to the Common Room for a Victory Party. Fred and George managed to nick food and Butterbeer from the Kitchen so the party would really be one to remember. But for Ron, all he would remember was Hermione sitting on his lap as they kissed for the whole night.


	28. The Sneak and Careers Advice

Chapter Twenty-Eight: The Sneak and Careers Advice

In the aftermath of the victory against Hufflepuff the DA had been betrayed. Unfortunately for the betrayer, the word SNEAK had appeared on her face as she had told Umbridge about the DA. Dolores Umbridge and a few Slytherins attempted to accost the members of the DA as they practiced spells, but they had been easily overpowered as Umbridge had no wand. But the best part was the fact that the trio had been given permission to start and run the group by Sirius, as well as Umbridge's small conniption when she saw the parchment with every member's name on it including the name of the group. Sirius had taken great delight in telling her that the name was almost as big a joke as she and Cornelius Fudge were. This particularly infuriated Umbridge, but as she no wand and no way of reporting this to Fudge, she scowled before storming away to the sound of laughter.

The betrayer; Cho Chang's friend, Marietta Edgecomb had been forced to wear a balaclava to cover the spots on her face. Ron was not surprised that Hermione had jinxed the parchment, in fact, and Harry agreed with him, that it was yet another masterstroke from his genius girlfriend and he, Ron, fell even more in love with her. Only Cho Chang was upset about what Hermione had done and had complained to Harry, but her complaints fell on deaf ears as he then told her what he thought of Hermione and her brilliant jinx, as well as what he thought of Marietta for betraying them. This effectively ended their short-lived friendship.

After the trio had formally expelled both Cho and Marietta, they still continued the DA meetings to help those who still struggled with certain spells and to prepare for the Defence OWL. Harry had been really pleased with the progress of many of the members, but no-one more than Neville Longbottom. His improvements were amazing and his confidence was never higher than it was now.

A fortnight later, a notice appeared on the notice board in the Common Room. It pertained to talks for the fifth years about their future career and necessary NEWT studies. The trio each made an appointment with Professor McGonagall straight away. They discussed among themselves what they might want to do for a career. Harry had immediately said about being an Auror and nothing else, despite seeming to be putting all his eggs in one basket. Ron, meanwhile, had also talked about being an Auror, too. He considered training as a Cursebreaker like his oldest brother; Bill. Hermione thought he would make a good teacher, too. As for Hermione herself, she could not really make up her mind between trying to take on the Ministry's oldest and most oppressive – though not enforced laws and trying to help house-elves who are mistreated find the justice they deserve. She did, however, rule out Healing, Curse-breaking and becoming an Auror.

Each of them attended their talk with Professor McGonagall and she had been very encouraging and helpful to all three of them. She advised them on what subjects they should continue on to NEWT Level. For Harry and Ron, should they want to fulfil their ambition to become Aurors, they would each need to continue with Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration. She informed them that they would require an "Outstanding" in their Potion O.W.L. to continue onto N.E.W.T. Level with Professor Snape, and require an "Exceeds Expectations" in their Transfiguration O.W.L. to continue on to N.E.W.T. Level with her. Hermione, meanwhile, had been advised to carry on with the five Core Subjects along with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Ron, too, had also been advised to carry on with Ancient Runes and Arithmancy to keep his options open and he agreed. In the end, all the Careers Talks had done, was to earn the trio more time in the Library in the evenings that don't have Quidditch practice scheduled, and more time in the Room of Requirement on the weekends to study for both the O.W.L. Examinations, and their Animagus Transformations.

They had made yet another small step in their Animagus Transformation as all three of them had managed to transform both feet as well as their right hands now. This left Harry with four hooves, while Ron and Hermione each had four large paws, before transforming their appendages back to normal.

However, there was still one last Quidditch match to be played and then real revising would begin.


	29. Hagrid's Secret

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Hagrid's Secret

The last few weeks saw no change in their schedules. The trio continued to work hard on all their endeavours. However, after one Care of Magical Creatures lesson, Hagrid asked them to stay behind to talk, so they did.

'What's up, Hagrid?' asked Harry.

'Righ', well, when I was on me trip over the summer, I foun' someone I never expected …' he began.

'Don't say you found a relative and bought him all the way back here?' said Ron with an air of guessing wildly.

Hagrid looked at them with a rather guilty expression.

'What! No, Hagrid, I was only joking!' said Ron.

'Oh my God, you did, didn't you?' said Hermione.

'Yeah, yeh see, he's my brother – well, half-brother and I only brought him 'ere 'cos the others were pickin' on 'im 'cos 'e's so small …'

'Um, how small exactly are we talking about, Hagrid?' asked Harry.

'Only abou' six'een feet tall,' said Hagrid reasonably.

'Oh, yes, tiny, absolutely miniscule!' said Hermione half hysterically and Ron began to rub her back to calm her down.

'Sorry, it's jus' yeh three are me frien's and all, and yeh're always askin' abou' me bruises …'

All three of them felt honoured that Hagrid not only still considered them friends instead of students, but also that he trusted them enough to tell them his secret.

'Yeh three an' Dumbledore are the on'y ones I've told.'

'Oh, Hagrid …' said Hermione before she gave him a hug.

'So, does this half-brother of yours have a name?' asked Harry.

'Oh, yeah, 'is name's Grawp – at leas' tha's wha' it soun's like. I've bin tryin' ter teach 'im ter speak English,' said Hagrid.

'And how's that going?' asked Ron.

'Slow, bu' I'm not gonna give up, 'e's jus' a bi' impatien', tha's all.'

The trio shared a look before they all realised how hungry they were and headed for lunch in the Great Hall.

0o0

Tensions once more had increased in Gryffindor Tower as the final Quidditch match of the season was very nearly upon them all. Ron, however, took more time over his and Hermione's two year anniversary surprise than he did worrying about Quidditch. He bought her new pair of Sapphire earrings to match her bracelet and arranged for the boys' dormitory to be empty for the evening. Hermione loved the earrings and she put them on before they had the dinner Ron arranged with Dobby. That night, Ron and Hermione slept in his bed together as neither of them wanted to be alone after such a romantic night.

Angelina, meanwhile, _was_ stressing about the Quidditch game against Ravenclaw. Harry and Ron pointed out to her that Gryffindor had played two and won two, whilst Ravenclaw were played two and won one having lost narrowly to Slytherin, and Gryffindor had a huge points advantage after their demolition of Hufflepuff. Harry realised he would be playing against Cho Chang again and he wanted to beat her to the Snitch more than he did the first time he opposed her. The team practices were still going well and Katie Bell had taken the news that Ginny would still be playing Chaser in her place well, in fact, she had been about to suggest the idea to Angelina herself before being told by her Captain.

The day of the game had arrived and both Ron and Harry were quietly confident as they ate their breakfast, but this did not stop Hermione and a few others from being nervous. Ron simply put his hand on her knee and gently stroked it to keep her calm. When it was time to change, Hermione walked with Ron and Harry instead of going to the stands by herself and when they were outside the changing room, she wished them both good luck and gave Ron a kiss for good measure and went and stood with Neville.

Harry noticed that once the game had started that Cho's strategy was to mark him as she had done in the first game three years ago, so Harry performed a Wronski Feint that caused her to crash out of the game. Harry could not help feel a little pleasure that Ravenclaw were now for the taking, which they were and how as the score was one hundred and eighty to ten in favour of Gryffindor. Harry waited until the score was rounded up to two hundred before he caught the Snitch to win not only the game, but the Quidditch Cup, too. The stadium had erupted in cheers that Ravenclaw had been put out their misery and that Gryffindor had won. The Slytherins, it seemed, had not even bothered to attend the match, except for a few diehard fans of the game and a few first years. The team were presented with the enormous Cup and the real party would begin in Gryffindor Tower imminently.

As usual, Fred and George provided the food and drink, while some music was put on so people could dance the night away in celebration. Ron and Hermione noticed that Ginny seemed a little off, so they asked her what was wrong.

'I broke up with Michael. He's a bad loser and so he went to comfort Cho once he left in a huff,' she said.

'Good, I never thought he was good enough for you. Just try to make sure you choose someone better if there must be a next time,' said Ron and he cast a sly look in Harry's direction which only Ginny noticed and she rolled her eyes. Harry, having noticed nothing, gave Ginny a Butterbeer to cheer her up as Ron and Hermione went over to the corner and sat down on a chair and they kissed and danced the night away by themselves.


	30. Owls

Chapter Thirty: O.W.L.'s

The real studying for the fifth and seventh years had begun. All except for Fred and George, they had played one final and horrible prank on Dolores Umbridge by unleashing a Portable Swamp in front of her as she walked. She had ended up being covered head to toe in all sorts of horrid shite, which left her on the verge of exploding in anger. Sirius laughed his arse off – as did many others, but before the twins could get into any real trouble, they summoned their broomsticks and flew away whilst advertising their new premises in Diagon Alley and to tell Peeves the Poltergeist to keep on tormenting the toad.

That evening the twins prank and departure was all that anybody could talk about, including Harry, Ron and Hermione.

'Odd, don't you think? The twins leaving before the exams?' said Harry.

'No, they said the only thing keeping them here was Quidditch, so …' said Ron.

'I wonder where they got the money to get premises, because I don't think they would have asked your dad, Ron,' said Hermione.

Ron's ears went red and Harry understood. Ron had given the money he had given him to the twins.

'They got it from me, Hermione. Harry gave me his winnings so I could buy you something nice. But I realised that you love me for me and you don't care about me not being able buy you jewellery and stuff – especially after the episode with Krum. Then the twins told us about how Bagman had fucked them out of their money at the World Cup and when it was just the twins and I alone in the compartment when we arrived back at King's Cross, I gave them the money. Please don't be mad,' said Ron.

Hermione was not mad or angry. Instead she was proud of him for his generosity and gave him a long passionate kiss that made Harry resume his studying.

In the build-up to the start of the O.W.L.'s some were more nervous than others, and some even tried to instil further panic by suggesting that they knew the examiners, like Draco Malfoy had done. But Neville Longbottom quickly refuted that claim by telling those who had heard Malfoy's claim, that his Gran actually did know the examiners and that the Malfoys had never been mentioned in any way by them. But once the O.W.L.'s started, people refocused on their studying and preparation.

So far, for the trio the O.W.L.'s were going well. All three of them felt they had all passed Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Potions. Hermione and Ron were both taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and so they were studying for those as Harry went over his Defence notes. But after the Defence exam, they felt that they entered the home stretch at last. Both Ron and Hermione came out of their Ancient Runes and Arithmancy examinations quietly confident, before joining Harry in preparing for the last exam which was to be History of Magic.

As Ron and Hermione were busy trying to answer the questions for the History of Magic exam, they did not notice Harry as he was struggling and then quickly leaving the Great Hall. But once they had finished the exam and were dismissed, they noticed that Harry was gone, so they made their way outside to the courtyard where they found Harry pacing.

'Harry?' said Ron concerned.

'Harry, what's wrong?' asked Hermione.

Harry stopped his pacing and he looked at them to see they were worried about him, and he said about the worst thing he could say.

'I've just had a vision. It's Voldemort. He's in the Ministry of Magic.'


	31. Through the Fire

Chapter Thirty-One: Through the Fire

Harry's words were greeted with initial shock before Hermione found her voice.

'Have you informed Sirius?'

'No, he's teaching,' replied Harry, which made Ron give him an incredulous look.

'You're kidding, right, Harry? Sirius would want to know about this considering his better half works there,' said Ron as he begun to rifle through his pockets until – 'A-ha!' he had pulled out his enchanted mirror.

'You carry that around with you?' asked Harry surprised.

'Day and bloody night since before Christmas …' was Ron's reply before he opened the mirror and said into it, 'Sirius Black! Sirius Black! Come on, mate, pick up –'

'Ron, everything all right?' said Sirius.

'No, mate, Harry had a vision of You-Know-Who in the Ministry,' Ron said.

'All right, I'll dismiss my class, and you three can come up to my office and we can discuss a plan of action,' said Sirius.

'We're on our way,' Ron said before he closed the mirror and together the three of them started to walk to Sirius' office, however, on the way they met Neville.

'Everything all right, Harry?' he asked, 'I saw you leave the exam …'

'I'm fine, Neville,' said Harry as they ran up the stairs.

'Bollocks!' said Neville, which shocked them all enough to a stand-still, 'I might not be the brightest star in the sky, but even I can see that Harry's wound up and you two are along with him as always. So, please tell me what's wrong.'

'Harry's just had a vision of Voldemort in the Ministry and right now, we're heading to see Sirius,' said Ron.

'Okay, right, I'm coming with you, and don't try to talk me out of it!' said Neville forcefully.

'You realise this could end up being extremely dangerous –'Harry began.

'You heard me, Harry. This is what the DA was founded for, right? For when we have to face him and his followers?' said Neville defiantly.

Harry looked at Neville and saw a steel look of determination on his face and said, 'You are a true Gryffindor, Neville, and I would be honoured to have you with me.'

'All right, let's go!' said Harry.

So they did, but on the way, they met Ginny and Luna Lovegood.

'Hey, what's wrong with Sirius? He just dismissed the class …' said Ginny.

Neither member of the trio wanted to tell them what had happened, so Neville told them. Unfortunately, this made them fall in as well as they continued the journey to Sirius' office. But then as they got off the staircases for Sirius' office they found their path blocked by Umbridge, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and a weedy looking boy they knew was called Theodore Nott.

'Where do you think you're going, Potter?' said Malfoy, who was standing in front of Umbridge, who seemed to have acquired a wand for herself.

It was six against six, but the Trio along with Neville, Ginny and Luna were too quick for them as Harry stunned Umbridge as Malfoy moved, whilst Ron stunned Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle were defeated by Ginny and Luna. Neville took out Nott without blinking as Hermione used her nastiest hex upon Pansy Parkinson before stunning her.

'That was rather fun,' said Luna in a tone of mild interest. They all looked at her for a moment before remembering where they were supposed to be going.

When they arrived, they found Sirius pacing.

'Harry – blimey did you take out an ad?' said Sirius as he saw who else had come with him.

Harry chuckled and said, 'I tried to talk them out of it, but …'

Sirius shrugged before asking if anyone had a plan.

'I think we should go and confront him. Maybe we can force him to come out into the open,' said Harry, 'if he's seen by a high ranking Ministry official, someone like –'

'Amelia,' finished Sirius. He then picked up some Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace and called, 'Amelia Bones' Office, Ministry of Magic!'

A few seconds later she answered. 'Is everything okay, Sirius?' she asked.

'No, I've got it on good authority that Voldemort is in the Ministry as we speak and I need your permission to Floo over right now,' said Sirius.

'Oh my God, permission granted, get your arse over here now!' she said shocked.

'Yeah, just give me a minute to send for extra back up,' he said and then pulled his head out of the fire before shouting, 'Kreacher!'

The ugly old elf arrived with a loud crack and bowed. 'Master Sirius summoned Kreacher?' he asked.

Sirius was scribbling on two pieces of parchment before he looked up and said, 'Kreacher, I need you to deliver these notes to Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin, respectively. Each note is marked so you know which note to give to which person and they are charmed so that only the addressee can read them, do you understand?'

'Yes, Master Sirius,' replied the elf as Sirius handed him the notes.

'They are urgent, so please go now, Kreacher,' said Sirius. The elf then bowed before Disapparating with a loud crack.

Sirius then walked into the fireplace to Floo into Amelia Bones' office and was quickly followed by the six students.

When Sirius arrived, he pulled Amelia into a kiss before she noticed the six students.

'Sirius, what are these students doing here?' she asked sternly.

'Neither Harry or I could talk the other five out of coming here, so I'm calling it a field trip,' replied Sirius.

Amelia shook her head and said, 'So, what now?'

'Now, we wait for Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Kingsley and maybe Dumbledore,' was Sirius' reply.

However, they did not have to wait too long for the first four as they used Sirius' Floo at Hogwarts to arrive in Amelia's office. As predicted, they asked the same question that Amelia did about Harry and his friends' presence, and Sirius gave them the same answer that he gave Amelia.

Ron and Kingsley formed a plan together which would see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna take the lead, but the six adults, Sirius, Amelia, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Kingsley, would follow behind them invisible, using Disillusionment Charms. Once the plan was agreed and finalised, Ron took Hermione's hand as the twelve of them set off for the Department of Mysteries.


	32. The Department of Mysteries

Chapter Thirty-Two: The Department of Mysteries

As they walked through the Department of Mysteries, a strong feeling of anxiety swept through the six students and it was a feeling that the six adults felt too. As they entered the Hall of Prophecy, Sirius began to curse himself in his head. Because back in the summer they had had the perfect opportunity to remove the orb that was the record of the Prophecy, and he had forgotten all about it – until now.

Ron released Hermione's hand as they made their way down the stacks, but when they reached their destination, which was stack ninety-three, there was nobody there.

'He's not here, Harry,' said Hermione.

'But that doesn't mean that there aren't others here, if you know what I mean, so stay alert,' Harry replied.

Ron then spotted something with Harry's name on it and told him. Harry walked over to it to inspect it. Right away he knew what it was, and he reached out to remove it and destroy it as that had been the plan back in the summer, but both he and Sirius had forgotten about it. He then picked up the orb in his hand and held it.

But then a drawling voice spoke.

'Very good, Potter, now why don't you hand that over to me?'

It was Lucius Malfoy. But he was not alone. He had back up of about twenty to twenty-five Death Eaters, including Bellatrix Lestrange, who cackled madly at them.

'Where's Voldemort?' asked Harry.

'You dare speak to his name!' she screeched angrily.

'Yeah, why not?' began Harry, 'It's not even his real name. You don't really believe he was born Lord Voldemort –'

'How dare you, you filthy half-blood!' she screeched again.

Harry laughed a very quiet and deadly laugh, before saying, 'He's a half-blood, too, didn't you know, or are you so brainwashed –'

'Enough, Potter, give me that Prophecy or we start using wands,' said Malfoy.

This made Harry laugh again and then he said, 'I give you this Prophecy and then what, you'll let us all go off back to school?'

'All we want is that Prophecy,' said Malfoy.

'Well, too bad!' said Harry and he smashed the orb by spiking it onto the floor and the orb shattered into a thousand pieces before they vanished.

'You'll pay for that, you stupid boy! Because now we're going to make you watch as we torture and kill each and every one of your little friends. Starting with the smallest one!' said Bellatrix.

But as the other five stood around Ginny to protect her, Sirius and the others lifted their Disillusionment Charms and he said, 'I don't think so, Bitch. You six, get the fuck out of here now!'

They did not need telling twice and ran, but as they ran they were instantly tailed by Death Eaters and as they ran they fired hex after hex at their pursuers. The trouble was that nobody was looking where they were going and before they knew it, the six had been divided into two groups of three, as one group went through one door and the other group through another.

Ron suddenly stopped and looked around and the only people with him were Ginny and Luna. 'Shit! Fuck! Hermione!' he shouted.

'Ron, I know you're scared for her but you have to believe that she'll be all right!' said Ginny.

But just then a pair of Death Eaters burst into the room and the first one fired a yellowish coloured spell at Ginny, but Ron stood in front of it and took it.

'Ron! No! _Stupefy!_' Ginny cried and the first man crumpled as the second one fired a spell at her but missed as Luna fired a spell at a big round thing, which took out the second man, but the debris flew everywhere and a piece hit Ginny, breaking her ankle. 'Ah, fuck!' she cried, but Luna tried to help her up but was not strong enough. She then called out to Ron, but Ron did not respond except for a loud guffaw.

The most wonderful feeling had overcome Ron. He felt as though he had been drinking too much Butterbeer or wine. He felt invincible and the thought made him laugh. The trouble was, it was all he could do. He staggered towards Ginny and Luna and at the sight of them, he laughed again.

'Giiiiinny, Loooooony!' he said merrily.

'What the fuck?' said Ginny confused and a little angry.

'It looks as though he was hit with an Intoxication Hex,' said Luna as if stating the obvious.

It then took a lot of coaxing to get Ron to help Luna with Ginny, but eventually they made their way out and somehow ran into Harry and Neville.

Unfortunately, Ron started to laugh again and to stagger around again as he told Harry that "Loony Luna Lovegood" was standing right there before he saw something that really interested him.

To him at least, it looked like a brain. So he did about the worst thing he could have done, but in his state, he did not know. _'Accio Brain!'_

The brain flew towards him and he caught it in his arms and the tentacles of the brain began to tickle him a little, however, the tentacles were burning their way through his robes and he could feel them burning him.

'No, stop, I don't like it,' he said as he struggled to push the brain off of him. He looked around and saw that the others were gone. Then somehow, he managed to get some separation as he pushed it away some distance. But the brain began to move toward him once more. The brain did seem to have sobered him up a little as he pointed his wand at it.

'_Stupefy!'_ he bellowed, the red light hit the brain, but the spell had no effect.

'_Petrificus Totalus!'_ he bellowed, but again the spell had no effect.

So, Ron, concentrating and trying to put as much magic as possible into his next spell as he bellowed, _'Avada Kedavra!'_ and a jet of green light shot out of the end of his Ron's wand and hit the brain to finally and permanently stop the brain.

Ron suddenly felt drained and put his hands on his knees for a moment and took a few deep breaths. He then stood up straight and saw something that made his heart nearly leap up into his mouth.

Hermione was lying on the floor unconscious.

Ron blinked and he said, 'Hermione?' he then started to walk towards her, but then everything went black.


	33. Recovery, Resolve and Result

Chapter Thirty-Three: Recovery, Resolve and Result

Ron opened his eyes to see Kingsley Shacklebolt standing over him and he felt a small, warm hand in his. However, he knew by instinct that the hand did not belong to Hermione. 'Hermione?' he said groggily.

'Ron, are you all right? Do you know who I am? Do you know where you are?' said Kingsley.

Ron blinked as he sat up straight, and he put his hand to his forehead.

'I've got a thumping headache. You're Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror, and if I had to guess, the Ministry,' Ron said as he looked at Kingsley. He looked around the room and saw Ginny, Neville and Luna.

'Where are Hermione and Harry? The others, are they okay?' Ron asked concerned.

'Well, the good news is that Harry and the others are fine. However, Sirius has taken Tonks to St Mungo's for her injuries, but she'll be fine,' said Kingsley.

'And Hermione?' asked Ron starting to shake with fear.

'She's still unconscious, Ron, I'm sorry. We don't know what she was hit with and we can't risk moving her until she comes around,' said Kingsley gently.

'Have you tried "Enervate"?' Ron said harshly as he tried to stand.

'Ron, you need to rest –'

'Ah!' cried Ron in pain.

'Ron, where does it hurt?'

'My arms,' he wheezed out.

Kingsley took out his wand and used it to tear off Ron's sleeves. His arms were covered in scars and burns from the brain's tentacles.

'Whoa, how the hell did you get those?' asked Kingsley.

Ron then told him what he could remember and Ginny who seen most of the battle chipped in with a bit of the story, too.

'… then I killed it – with the Killing Curse – it was all I could think of to keep it from killing me,' he said shakily as he removed his shirt and tie completely, which did nothing but emphasise his scars in greater relief.

'Now, Kingsley, take me to Hermione,' he demanded.

'Ron, no, I –'

Kingsley was cut off as Ron drew his wand and he said, 'I'm not asking you, Kingsley, I'm telling you. Take me to Hermione, now!'

'She's through that door. Remus is looking after her,' said Kingsley pointing his finger at a door.

Ron then leapt up and walked out through the door indicated, but as he did, he heard Kingsley's deep voice, 'He's a good lad, a typical Weasley and a Gryffindor. He'll go far, I like him.'

'So do we,' said the voices of Ginny, Neville and Luna.

Ron walked further into the room and he could see Hermione lying on a table with Remus standing over her.

'Ron, you shouldn't be in here,' said Remus, but then he noticed Ron's arms and said, 'your arms, what –'

'It doesn't matter, Remus. How's Hermione?' said Ron cutting across him.

'She won't come around. I've tried everything,' Remus told him.

But Ron took her hand and put it to his lips kissing it as he gently cupped the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

'Hermione, please, please wake up. I need you; I can't do this without you. I can't back up Harry without your help or your love. I need you to open your beautiful brown eyes or squeeze my hand. Give me a sign that you can hear me, please, love,' he said to her as he wept, 'if you don't, I'll start with the pet names – the really embarrassing ones first.'

As if it was a miracle, he felt it. Hermione squeezed his hand.

'Yes, Hermione, okay, now, please open your eyes!' he said encouragingly.

Ron watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

'Hermione, can you see?' asked Ron.

She opened her mouth to form the words she needed and said, in a weak voice, 'Yes, I can see you. You're crying. Please don't cry, Ron,' tears leaked from her eyes as she spoke.

Ron then pulled her into a sitting position and he supported her with his body and he held her to his bare chest briefly before kissing her gently on the lips.

'Thank you, I love you, Hermione,' said Ron relieved.

'I love you, too,' replied Hermione.

Ron then looked over at Remus, who had a tear in his eye as he had watched and listened to their whole exchange. Hermione was able to describe the curse that had hurt her, and who had done it. This made Ron very angry and Hermione could sense it and she told him to calm down and not to make any plans of vengeance against Dolohov that he might regret, such as killing him.

Then Albus Dumbledore entered the room to see if everything was all right. He then informed them all, for the four in the other room had joined them, and that the Minister of Magic himself had seen Voldemort and had admitted to being wrong. He was also going to finally put the word out of Voldemort's return.

'I have sent Harry back to Hogwarts by Portkey and he is uninjured. I shall now do the same for the rest of you, perhaps to the Hospital Wing,' said Dumbledore before he pointed his wand at waste paper basket and said, _'Portus!'_ the thing glowed blue and he held it out for the rest of them to take, which they did.

Then, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Remus and Kingsley felt the familiar tug of a Portkey.

They were going back to Hogwarts.


	34. Tying Up Loose Ends

Chapter Thirty-Four: Tying Up Loose Ends

For the next week, Ron and Hermione were in the Hospital Wing and they quickly got bored with the place. Harry, Ginny, Sirius, Neville and Luna visited often to keep Hermione, at least, informed of everything. Sirius would give Hermione the newspaper to read and she read the important stories aloud. The Daily Prophet had printed several stories since the night of the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore had helped to capture several Death Eaters – including Lucius Malfoy, but unfortunately, Bellatrix Lestrange had gotten away. Harry told them that she almost killed Sirius and he, Harry, got so angry that he pursued her and tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on her, but it had not worked properly, Harry told them what Bellatrix told him, "You have to mean them, Potter!", Ron, of course, knew what that meant, and so he told them about using the Killing Curse on the brain.

Ron was soon driving the matron, Madam Pomfrey, up the wall. He constantly refused to stay in or on his own bed. He would always be on Hermione's bed next to her, because for him, even being two feet apart was too far. He could actually leave the Hospital Wing by this point, but had begged Madam Pomfrey to stay so he could stay with Hermione after visiting hours were over.

Another thing both he and Hermione picked up on was Harry's demeanour. They could tell he was keeping something from them. Hermione could only surmise that Harry now knew the full contents of the Prophecy, but neither she or Ron wanted to ask him and decided to wait for him to tell them himself – if chose to, that is. Hermione was now taking ten different potions to cure her from the curse in the Department of Mysteries, and Madam Pomfrey, to give Ron something to do, had written down the right order for them to be taken so he could help her fully recover. Hopefully, it would not be long before she could be allowed to leave the Hospital Wing, too.

Fred and George had also sent Ron an enormous box of chocolate Frogs as a get well gift and he shared them amongst his friends, it seemed that the joke shop was going well, because also included in the gift package was a golden key for a Gringott's Vault and a piece of parchment showing how much was already in there from the profits of the shop – something he was not going to tell anybody about – not even Hermione, at least not yet.

The rumour mill around the school still managed to filter its way to the Hospital Wing. Everything from how Pansy Parkinson lost all her hair, to Professor Flitwick getting rid of almost all of the Portable Swamp left behind by Fred and George and roping it off because he thought it was "A good bit of magic".

Finally, three days before the end of term, Ron and Hermione left the Hospital Wing both completely cured and since there were no more classes to attend, they along with Harry and Sirius spent the all the time available in the Room of Requirement trying to complete the Animagus Transformation. Nothing new had happened in their transformation on the first day, but Sirius was confident that all three of them would complete it soon. Sirius was proven correct the following day when Hermione fully transformed. Both Ron and Harry were really impressed with her form. Her marking was a streak of brown on her head and down the back of her neck. This they assumed was homage to her brown hair, but Ron was transfixed by her eyes. They were still the same brown eyes he loved and she looked into his eyes before she nuzzled into him.

'Aw, isn't that cute?' teased Sirius, 'can you transform back?'

Hermione roared at him before there was a pop and she was Hermione again.

Ron pulled her into a hug and whispered, 'I love you, my lovely Lioness.'

Hermione blushed and quickly challenged Ron and Harry to finish their own transformations. So, they both started to concentrate hard before there was another pop as Harry completed his own transformation, at last.

'Prongs Junior,' Sirius whispered as he looked at the Stag that was his godson. Harry then turned back again and then waited for Ron to finish. After another half an hour, Ron, too, completed the transformation. He was an enormous Lion with a ginger mane and blue eyes, something that Hermione spotted as Ron allowed her to pet him and run her hand through his mane as he nuzzled her the same way she had nuzzled him.

'Aw, now that is something you don't see every day. A big fuck off Lion being tamed by a sixteen year old girl,' said Sirius chuckling.

Ron merely turned to look in his direction and roared at him loudly before returning to his old self again.

'Come on, Sirius, he was tamed by Hermione years ago,' said Harry laughing as Ron was being kissed by Hermione as she whispered,

'I love you too, my brave Lion.'

Then all four of them transformed once more and they began to play. The dog and the stag chased one another as the Lion and Lioness play fought trying to pin each other. After a while they transformed back again and left the Room of Requirement for Gryffindor Tower.

'Are we going to register?' asked Hermione.

'No, this disguise is the best there is and I have a feeling that it will come in useful one day,' replied Harry, and Ron nodded in agreement with him.

When they arrived back at the Tower, Harry and Ron went up to the dormitory to change for the Leaving Feast, they were alone in the room and so Harry decided to talk to Ron.

'Mate?' said Harry.

'Yeah?' replied Ron.

'There's something I have to tell you.'

'All right, let's hear it.'

'Well. How can I put this …? Ireallylikeyoursister,' he finished really fast.

'Sorry, mate, but can you repeat that?' asked Ron.

Harry took a deep breath and said very slowly, one word at a time, 'I. Really. Like. Your. Sister.'

'Ginny? You like Ginny, as in the same way I like Hermione?'

'I think about her a lot and I like that she's really easy to talk to and that she's brave. I think she's pretty amazing and I think she's really pretty, too.'

'Why are you telling me?'

'You're my best mate and her brother. I was hoping that you wouldn't mind if I asked her out.'

'Harry, you are my best mate and there is no-one I would want for Ginny more than you. I trust you. She has always liked you. But I do have to say this; she has more than one older brother and if you hurt her, You-Know-Who will be nothing compared to what we will do to you. However, if it's my approval you want, then you've got it.'

'Thanks,' said Harry.

'Don't thank me yet, Harry. You don't know what you'll be letting yourself in for,' said Ron laughing.

They finished changing and left the dormitory to meet Hermione in the Common Room and together the three of them went to the Great Hall.

The Feast saw Gryffindor win the House Cup as Dumbledore gave fifty points each to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville for Gryffindor and fifty to Luna Lovegood for Ravenclaw for their part in alerting the world to the return of Voldemort. Dumbledore announced that Sirius would not be returning next year much to the disappointment of many of the students. But the best part was when Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived with Tonks and arrested Dolores Umbridge.

'We had a deal, Black!' she screeched.

'Yes we did have a deal that Harry and I would not press charges against you for using a Blood Quill on Harry. But, unfortunately, there are still the charges of possession of a Dark Artefact and the Illegal Ordering of Dementors to Attack Harry and a Muggle. Goodbye, Dolores,' said Sirius coolly.

Umbridge continued to rave as she was led away by Kingsley and Tonks as the majority of the Hall laughed at her.

0o0

The journey back to King's Cross was eventful as once again Malfoy and his cronies tried to pick another fight but were easily repelled by several members of the DA, which left them lying in the corridor covered in hex marks. But after that their journey was peaceful as Ron and Hermione would go off to patrol the train every hour, often leaving Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna alone to talk until they were joined by Seamus and Dean, who, sat next to Ginny and put his arm around her as Ron and Hermione returned. Only Ron noticed Harry's sad expression as Ginny leant into Dean as she told Hermione about this latest development.

When the train arrived at King's Cross, Ron and Harry dawdled in getting their trunks as the others filed out.

'Mate?' said Ron.

'She's got another boyfriend. I'm too late. She's over me,' said Harry sadly.

'Are you daft? Ginny is not over you. She's just trying to act normal around you. It won't last because she hardly knows him.'

'Maybe, come on, everyone's waiting,' said Harry. _'She's better off without me,'_ thought Harry as he remembered the Prophecy.

Harry and Ron joined Hermione and Ginny in going through the barrier where they were met by the Weasleys – including Fred and George, who were wearing jackets made from finest Dragon-skin, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye and Snuffles. After a quick word with the Dursleys, Harry and Snuffles left with them to go back to Privet Drive, whilst Ron and Hermione left with their families after a long, passionate kiss.

_**A/N: That's it for this one. Once again I hope I haven't butchered a good story. Thank you for all reviews – particularly heronlove for her constant encouragement.**_

_**Harry, Ron and Hermione will return.**_


End file.
